


The Oak and The Ash~橡树与白蜡树~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Timeline? What Timeline?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介和唠叨：本文的题目来自一首英国民谣，有兴趣可以听一下，听起来更像叙事诗 。西方人觉得橡树是壮悍和强大的象征，德语中就有谚语说“一掌推不倒一棵橡树”。而白蜡树形优美，枝条横展，枝叶繁茂，树冠圆形或倒卵形，广泛地应用于庭院绿化和行道绿化。北方生长的橡树和生长在温暖南方的白蜡树分别象征谁是非常鲜明可爱的对比。另外关于三大俗世界观的哨兵向导AU，应该不用我详细介绍吧，不知道的小伙伴可以看一下世界观设定：http://www.douban.com/note/354914615/<br/>本文的设定稍有不同，因为是建立在不同种族上的向导和哨兵，所以能力、结合方式、生活方式有很大不同，后文会跟随剧情一点点介绍出来。<br/>设定不同就造成了本文有些慢热，Bilbo要很久之后才能见到Thorin，酝酿情感吧！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Oak and The Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937441) by [sunryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder). 



Bilbo Baggins并不是夏尔最有才能的向导，事实上，如果足够诚实的说，他不是哈比屯最强壮、最灵敏的，或者即使在袋边路也不是（因为他的邻居Halfred Greenhand是世上最棒的向导和园丁，所以这样比较也不公平）。

Bilbo知道自己没有天赋。如果Bilbo是个嗜赌成性的哈比人（幸而他不是，非常感谢），他敢打赌夏尔四个区和布理所有的哈比人都知道Bilbo Baggins作为一个向导是个可悲的错误。

他的母亲，Belladonna Took，是位杰出的哨兵，甚至可以说是有点儿危险那种。寒冬野狼袭击村子的时候，是Belladonna带领夏尔的人民奋力抵抗。她挑选出实战经验丰富的哨兵伙伴，教他们如何将在园艺方面精确的感应能力，运用到设置陷阱中。他们的防御很成功，无疑就在那天Belladonna 成为了哈比人中的传奇人物。

至少，计划本来是那样的。直到春季到来，Belladonna Took迈着轻快的脚步，带着一把歪歪扭扭的亮蓝色勿忘我走向Bungo Baggins。

在普通情况下，即使对于仅有最微小感应能力的哈比人来说，平凡的小花意味着真爱宣言（毕竟它的名字说明了一切）。 虽然她是个哨兵，但是Belladonna依然是一位少女，也就意味着通常她应该收到花束而不是送出去。（并不是所有人都有勇气送她勿忘我，一般都是送丁香、月桂、琉璃苣或者紫罗兰，代表来自某人的关注，不是坦率的告白。）

但是这个夏尔最受爱戴的哈比人，无视传统，将一把怪异的花束送给可能是唯一一个能对她的行为说不的家族中的一员。

Bungo站在那里，像其他所有人一样用难以置信的目光盯着那束花。良久的沉默后让Belladonna开始变得消沉，即使花也开始尴尬地萎靡下来。

最后Bungo伸出温和、颤抖的手，从她手里拽出那束花。Belladonna吓得忘记了微笑，整个村子的人屏住呼吸看着Bungo歪着头，检查每一根茎和花瓣。

然后他开始一片一片撕下来。

看热闹的哈比人吓得退了一步，首先Took家和Baggins家并不是非常亲密的家族，而眼前正在酝酿新的世仇。Belladonna的一个小妹妹开始掉眼泪，其他人气愤地想揍Bungo的鼻子，但是伸出手之前被Belladonna抓住了手腕。Belladonna看起来并没有受到侮辱该有的反应，也没有被激怒，只是有些伤心，她真的相信最不按常理出牌的Took哨兵和最循规蹈矩的Baggins家可以结合在一起。

发呆的人群大概以为Belladonna站在那里，眼看着他撕扯她送的花束，只是因为她尊重对方，想要等一句确切的拒绝，但实际上她的表情破碎，可能只是无法移动。

Bungo无视周遭激烈的耳语，忙着把花瓣扯下来。旁观者看到偶然有几片花瓣四处飞散，但是他驼着背对着花，只有Belladonna的角度可以看清他在做什么，而她却没在看。

不久之后，Bungo直起身，终于看到Belladonna的表情。他的脸变成猩红色，再次出人意料地伸出稳固的双手。他的手里捧着一圈勿忘我花环。Bungo拆开花束是为了把它重新组合，按照传统原则求婚需要遵循的步骤。没有等Bungo结结巴巴说出合适的词语，Belladonna抓住他平整整齐的衣领，拉着他亲吻起来。

他们的故事是夏尔最受欢迎的故事之一，但是尽管情节精彩绝伦，但是结果却差强人意。

没有人会冒着玷污自己名声（或者牙齿）的危险，在朋友或家人面前议论Belladonna和Bungo的是非。但是那并不意味着没有一个人会奇怪，什么促使他们两个与某个可能是所有人认为是最糟糕选择的人结婚。

当Bilbo出生以后，作为最没有天赋的向导，质疑的声音更是甚嚣尘上。甚至有些酒后的胡言乱语言之凿凿地说Belladonna跟带领夏尔北区抵抗狼群的抱腹家向导大打出手。（温和的Bungo把那家伙拽出绿龙客栈，向每一个有感知能力的哈比人证明他可以像他的配偶一样表现得极其有震慑力。）

但是，并不是说Bilbo完全不具备向导的能力，并非如此，他可以像其他哈比人一样种植菜园，他只是无法感觉到哪些种子是好的，或者哪些植物需要浇水，而其他向导却驾轻就熟。人们找他调停，因为他头脑冷静，不是因为他能够发挥自己的能力，不管事态如何都能令其他人冷静下来。

仿佛情况还不够糟糕一样，虽然游侠们知道Bilbo是个缺乏天赋的向导，但是他们仍然会在受伤时拜访袋底洞。主要是因为Bilbo不会像看呆怪胎一样对待他们，但是游侠声称让Bilbo查看过伤口无疑会让伤势提早恢复。（没有人，甚至是Bilbo自己也无法理解）不管Bilbo有多么古怪，如果他的母亲不是那个著名的哨兵，那么他缺乏天赋的情况不会有太大影响。不管那些哨兵对这个古怪的小向导多么感兴趣，Bilbo没有接受他们中的任何一个。（而且他们脑海中经常略过的片段是那次Lobelia Bracegirdle对他大发雷霆，试图让他表现得像个普通向导的情形。她当时还说他的意识就像寒冬紧闭的花房，哈比人应该是坦诚、友善的生物，他们的向导更该如此。一个封闭意识的向导是不正常的。）

不，众所周知Bilbo是个糟糕的向导，而且非常古怪。但是一切本来对他来说无关紧要，直到一个清晨一阵痛苦几乎将Bilbo撕裂，他倒在地上发出一阵尖叫。

Bilbo可以听到塞音和颚音词语的回声，来自某种陌生的语言，但是不知怎地仿佛存在于记忆深处。痛苦的情绪中有某个存在，Bilbo在转瞬即逝间抓住某个强烈、坚定的存在蜷缩在他感知背后的空白空间里。仿佛指尖擦过灵魂的边缘，Bilbo急需它回来，想要他回来。

之后Bilbo身体的每一寸都处于极度渴望中，但是他仍然能够从意识深处爬回来。所有真实的需求呐喊着让那个安静、满怀期望的存在再次回来，但是他骨子里深知它已经不在那里了。Bilbo可以感觉到那阵令人作呕的疼痛残留的痕迹，而他知道不管是什么给那个存在探出、触摸他的力量，同样将他撕扯的四敞大开。

Bilbo的整个人生告诉他，他是一个残缺的向导。他的乡亲对他抱有深切的期望，如果他不打算表现得太出格，那么至少能尽量循规蹈矩来满足他们的期望。即使最残忍的哈比人也无法说出口，但是Bilbo知道，他们所有人都笃定他永远不会拥有一个哨兵。然而出乎意料的是，随着一阵猛烈连续的头疼，倒在一个喜爱的亲戚怀里，他可以完全肯定，他的哨兵在召唤他。

Bilbo睁开双眼，Dorgo Baggins惊呆的面孔映入眼帘。Dorgo紧紧地将Bilbo拉入一个充满感激的拥抱，大大松了口气，接着他大喊起来，“Halfred！Adalgrim！Bilbo醒了！”Bilbo失去听觉足足有三秒钟，之后他才听到从厨房里传来一阵慌乱的脚步声。Adalgrim Took飞奔过Bilbo的卧室，差点儿绊倒在自己的脚上，幸亏Halfred Greenhand表现出远超出这个年纪的沉稳，及时扶住了险些摔倒的哈比人。

Halfred温和地将Dorgo推到一边，将他自己的手掌盖在Bilbo的脸蛋上。Halfred是夏尔能力最强的向导，虽然有些人处于自己的骄傲矢口否认。Bilbo小时候经常跟着Halfred在花园里到处走，年长的哈比人只是微笑着，把自己知道的一切耐心教给Bilbo，而不管Bilbo是否有天赋。即使现在，Halfred会在Bilbo最糟糕的日子里登门拜访，拉着他出去晒太阳，强迫他摆脱还是孩童时就存在的经历。

Bilbo闭着眼，感觉Halfred潜入他的感知，探索使他崩溃的源头。Bilbo用两根手指碰了碰Halfred的手背，像春季接触第一缕暖阳的花瓣般展开屏障。依偎在意识深处，用所有Halfred教给他的诀窍、戏法——Bilbo一直不相信自己有用到的一天——安全保护着的是一颗火花。它在疼痛的余震中瑟瑟发抖，如果Bilbo有机会发表意见的话，远比他想象的要暗淡得多，但是它确实存在。

Halfred猛地睁开眼，用毫不掩饰的快乐目光凝视着Bilbo，惊奇中他深吸一口气，“你找到你的哨兵了。”

“是的。”Halfred笃定的语气让Bilbo露出微笑。“看样子确实如此。”两个向导对彼此咧着嘴无声地笑起来，随后Adalgrim蹦起来拉着Drogo倒在Bilbo的床上。在Adalgrim热情的赞扬和祝贺，还有“我就知道”的喊叫声中，Drogo勉强伸出手轻轻跟他握了握手。

“好吧，那么谁是那个幸运的姑娘？”Adalgrim低吟，“我打赌是烈鹿酒家的，是不是？Prim的妹妹几周前刚刚觉醒，是她吗？”

“Primula妹妹的名字叫Asphodel，而且她显然是个向导。”Drogo责备道，显然他觉得他的堂兄应该跟他一样对Primula Brandybuck迷恋到对她的家族了如指掌。“而且Asphodel……”

“对我的评价不怎么样，他们家族没人对我有好印象。”

主要是因为Adalgrim无视那些觉得Bilbo没有天赋的人。他认为他们都是傻瓜，而且很久以前他就接受烈鹿酒家非官方的座右铭——“远离疯子”。（他们的非官方座右铭是关于朋友、麦芽酒和温暖的壁炉的，但是没人真的会分心试图记住全部。）在Adalgrim的脑子里，那些不认同Bilbo的人根本不值得他费神，所以他对那段陈述翻了翻白眼，继续追问Bilbo哨兵的名字。

“诶，”Bilbo试图整理好衬衫上睡出来的皱褶，以坐在床上的姿态表现出最大程度的优雅。“显然，那是，我，嗯，……不知道。”

Drogo和Adalgrim交换了一个长时间、栩栩如生的眼神，催促应该由对方开口询问。最后Adalgrim屈服了（他经常如此），咂咂嘴问道，“唔，什么？”

Drogo对他的口拙翻了个白眼。“我相信Adalgrim的意思是：‘如果你不知道你的哨兵是谁，那么对方是如何影响到你的？’”

“我知道这个答案。”Adalgrim打断。

Dorgo撇着嘴，给Adalgrim一记“你还有十秒钟避免高声责备”的怒视。Adalgrim憎恨Dorgo对他皱眉，那让他觉得自己还是个小孩子，被叫到Chubb祖母膝前，而Chubb祖母是个极其严厉的哈比人，即使Baggins家都觉得她过于沉重。“他不必非要跟他的哨兵寒暄过，你知道么。他们或许只是在市集遇到过，或者是她去往布理的半路上，而Bilbo恰巧没机会跟她打招呼。”

“你应该记得哨兵需要真实的碰触到他们的向导才能建立连接，是不是？”

Adalgrim挺起胸脯，“Bilbo不需要，那种规则只适合普通向导，而Bilbo不普通。”

Drogo红着脸瞪了眼他的堂兄，竟然在Bilbo面前说那样的话。他跟Drogo一样是个好小伙，Baggins家一般不会有人特意提起Bilbo身为向导的话题。从一开始，他们整个家族都没有被这个话题干扰。Drogo总是尽最大的努力把提及Bilbo天赋的话题转移开，他不喜欢Bilbo因为自己不够强大而难过，而且他的家族并不喜欢一个有能力的Baggins。

Adalgrim翻了个白眼倒在床上，“Bilbo一直比你们Baggins家认为的强大许多，而且就算他不是，他是Bilbo，他生来就注定有天赋。”

在争辩转变为另一场Took对决Baggins的战斗（第364轮）之前，Bilbo跳起来。“我没有遇到过，或者见过我的哨兵，小伙子们。他那边出了些问题，于是他召唤了我。”

Drogo看向Halfred确认这样的情况是否可能，Adalgrim靠过去，“但是Bil，你崩溃了。”

Halfred对Dorgo挑挑浓密的眉毛表示责备，接着他转向Adalgrim，“我相信Bilbo先生的哨兵正处于非常凶险的困境中，而且显然这个情况帮助Bilbo先生找到了他强有力的哨兵，如果你们允许我这样说的话。作为普通的未结合哨兵根本无法联系他们的向导，先把他距离这里有多远的问题姑且放在一边。尽管如此，我仍然无法想象他遇到了怎样的麻烦，让他决定在不知道你是谁的情况下召唤你，而且在你的感知中留下那样的痛感。”

“为什么会疼？”Adalgrim问道，他的半边身子探出床外，好像随时要跟Bilbo的哨兵大打出手一样。

“好啦，小伙子们。”Halfred安抚道，“对方并不是有意为之，Bilbo没有跟他的哨兵建立连接，所以他们的灵魂接触时会因极度渴望而产生痛感。但是对方从遥远、不可触及的距离召唤Bilbo先生，对一个他并不应该知道在那里的向导。首先需要担心的是他的力量，因为如果对方不够强大，那么如此冒险只会让他衰竭；而另一方面，究竟是什么情况促使他不惜伤害自己也要寻找Bilbo先生。”

Bilbo耸耸肩，伸手握住Halfred的肩膀，“他没有死，他不会死的，是不是？”

Halfred把Bilbo拉近，“你知道他没有，Bilbo先生，如果他死了你会感觉被挖空了。意识深处的疼痛表明他仍在呼吸，或许承受了难以忍受的痛苦，但是他仍活着。”

Bilbo颤抖着吐出一口气，放松下来。Adalgrim挤到Bilbo身边，环抱住他的肩膀，喃喃着他早就知道Bilbo早晚会有个哨兵，命运不会那么残酷在Bilbo有机会遇到他之前将他带走。Bilbo没想到他们的安慰能带来那么大的宽慰，特别是一下下在他卷发里轻抚的手掌。Bilbo感激来自世上最善良的哈比人的安慰，让体贴的情绪包围胸中的疼痛，那些一直存在，只因为他的哨兵第一次碰触而释放的情感。

Drogo亲吻Bilbo的额头，扶着他躺下。“我猜我们最好开始打包。”三个脑袋难以置信地盯着Drogo。“我想我们最好尽快出发，希望能赶在Baggins祖母发现Bilbo的崩溃并非发热那么简单之前。”他一边迈步走进大厅，一边唠叨着他的计划，留下三个困惑的哈比人。

他们能听到Drogo翻找走廊上壁橱的声响，“Halfred和他的男孩们应该在我们离开后留意袋底洞，你知道每次Bilbo感冒时Lobelia都会欢唱他死以后，根据遗产继承法她会得到Bilbo所有的东西。至少我们知道Halfred不会在我们离开后洗劫你的银餐具。而且只要Halfred说任何向导在这样的情况下都会立刻出发，任何有感知的人都会听他的，而不会认为那是Took家的有勇无谋。”Drogo扛着Bilbo最喜欢的旅行包回到房间，“也能避免Took和Baggins两边派人跟着我们。”

Adalgrim瞪大眼看向Bilbo，“他说离开是什么意思？还有‘我们’是什么意思？”

Drogo把行李扔在Bilbo乱七八糟的床上，打开壁橱的门。“Bilbo去找他的哨兵，而我们跟他一起去。”Drogo开始翻找Bilbo的衣服，拣出几件坚固、耐磨同时又能显得他整洁漂亮的的衬衫。“我想Bilbo和我应该打好包，跟你一起去塔克镇，然后我们可以在你打包的时候补给，我们今天下午就出发。”

Adalgrim总是慢半拍才能跟上堂兄的思维，但是一旦跟上，他会及时赶上步伐。不久后他离开床，宣布道，“别忘了他的烟斗，Dro。”

Drogo对他居然认为他会质疑这样的事嗤之以鼻。（他挑剔的天性总是使他精于为他们各种情况的出行准备好行李。）Halfred对两个年轻的哈比人翻翻白眼，催促Bilbo起身方便他整理床单，接着他开始关上袋底洞的窗户，阖上烟道。

Bilbo目瞪口呆地看着Adalgrim从衣架上拽下衣服，扔在床罩上，Drogo试图在Adalgrim搞得一团糟的时候继续有条不紊的打包工作。（虽然Drogo也承认羊皮纸、墨水和手帕的重要性。）Bilbo看起来仍然处于恍惚状态，直到Adalgrim把一件换洗的衣物塞进Bilbo手里，推着他进浴室。Bilbo拖着脚问道，“什么情况？”

“你要出发去找你的哨兵，而我们跟你一起去。”

“我没……”

Drogo挑起眉，“说实话，你真的打算告诉我们你没想过跑出去看看他身上究竟发生了什么？真的？”

“即使真的没有，”Adalgrim附和道，“如果我们给你几分钟考虑，你还是会得到相同的结论。”

“而且既然找去你的哨兵不可避免，我们跟你去才是最佳选择，否则是不恰当的。”

Bilbo叹了口气双臂抱胸，“我能照顾好自己，非常感谢。”

“跟能不能照顾好你自己没关系。”Drogo安抚，而Adalgrim的话直达要害。

“我们不能让我们没结合的堂弟自己去找他的哨兵，不是么？”

Bilbo至少知道对话里的暗示脸红，“是的，好吧，知道了。”

Adalgrim甩开胳膊搂住Bilbo的肩膀，Drogo把包裹递给他，把Bilbo从尴尬的话题里解救出来。“那么来吧，小伙子。那将会是一场激动人心的冒险！”

“别那么粗鲁。”Drogo责备，平稳地挤到Bilbo的另一边，Bilbo一边被拽出门一边向Halfred尴尬地挥手告别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给看完第一章有困惑的小伙伴：首先大家发现二伯在夏尔的处境不怎么令人愉快，简单的说就是天才哨兵生下了一个非常普通的向导儿子，爱八卦的哈比人自然不会让这个令人唏嘘的存在生活的太顺利，所以即使我行我素的Bilbo也难免受到流言蜚语的影响。而哈比人的向导应该是擅长园艺的华农囧，并不是像普通哨兵向导AU的设定中描绘的样子，而哈比人哨兵需要向导的情况就是像Bilbo家跟他家的园丁一样的存在，后文会有更详细的介绍，为了剧情顺利展开，这里稍微提点一下。


	2. 第二章

Drogo Baggins和Adalgrim Took很少就相同问题达成共识，他们承认Belladonna Baggins nee Took是夏尔最会讲故事的人；Rorimac Brandybuck是最无聊的家伙，但是跟他一起玩可以换来他母亲全夏尔最棒的苹果派作为小小的回报；Sackville-Bagginses是令人难以忍受的亲戚，一点儿也不找人喜欢。

尽管如此，他们迅速达成一个共识：这是个糟糕的主意。

雨从前一天晚上开始下，已经发展成瓢泼大雨。很快东方大道变成一条泥泞的小河，他们的脚步发出扑哧扑哧的声响，好几次险些滑倒，最后终于逃到树下得到片刻的保护。当雨透过树叶打在他们头上时，他们不得不进入林地深处，希望可以找到一块干一些的地方。夜幕降临，即使Adalgrim也不再表现得好像在玩什么有趣游戏般的兴致勃勃。当意识到没机会捧着冒热气的可可亚等待换上干净的衣服时，天气远远不再是快乐的享受。

在这个特别的夜晚（任何三个哈比人被迫穿越树林的夜晚都是特别的），他们应该在太阳落山前安顿下来，打开铺盖卷，升起篝火。但是今晚，他们一直在走路，Bilbo被树林里不自然的黑暗压得透不过气，没有注意到他的堂兄在他背后交换的眼神。

Drogo和Adalgrim投入毕生的精力学习如何驾驭Bilbo千变万化的脾气。整个夏尔没有一个人会奇怪，Baggins和Took结合产生的结晶会在两种天性的趋势下做出夜逃的举动。有时候Bilbo是个冒险家，拉着两人去雄鹿地外面的树林，其他时间他喜欢用大把时间缩在父亲的图书馆里，阅读枯燥的历史。Bilbo永远是Bilbo（善良而聪明），但是你永远不知道他什么时候打算做Bilbo Baggins，什么时候想成为Bilbo Took。

那种处境意味着Drogo和Adalgrim很久之前就学会用皱眉、撇嘴和无声的叹息来交流一系列意见。事实上，那是唯一能制定计划让Bilbo分心的办法，特别是其他兄弟姐妹想从Grubb祖母的窗台上偷一个派，而Bilbo打算越界在树林里迷路的时候。

两个哈比人在今晚将这个技术运用得炉火纯青，光线透过暴雨的云层，正好保护他们不被树林里阴森的幻觉吞噬，除了几乎黏在骨头上的泥泞，Drogo和Adalgrim把自己的意愿放在一边，因为这样的情况不值得花力气停下来。每一片树叶都像漏斗一样把大滴的雨点灌进他们的兜帽里，整个人都被浸透了。但是现在，还是没有可以停下的地方，雨势尚未减弱，两个哈比人想回家。他们疲惫不堪，他们被雨淋透，他们饥寒交迫，而Bilbo只想着继续赶路。不，兄弟俩知道现在想把Bilbo拽回家，制定一个更加切合实际的计划已经为时过晚。（或许是某个包含帐篷的计划。）

然而，两个哈比人完成无声的讨论后，Bilbo已经消失了。他们太专注于对话，不管是Drogo还是Adalgrim都没有意识到他们被落下了。Drogo叹了口气，开始呼唤Bilbo，但是Adalgrim抓住了他的手臂，“感觉到了吗？”

Drogo想要暴力地撕碎什么，他受够了容易分心的Took，但是他感到脚下的地面开始颤抖。“打——打雷？”他猜测。

Adalgrim尽量谦和有礼地假装那不是他们都知道的愚蠢答案。雷声可以引起一切，但是现在震动来自脚下。震动开始变得更加强烈，两个哈比人疯狂地搜索四周，试图在不暴露自己的前提下，找到发出噪音的根源所在。两个哈比人都不愿意承认自己吓坏了，所以取而代之他们紧靠着彼此转身四顾。

很快，随着重击声接近，树木也跟着抖动起来。仿佛暴雨还不够一样，三个人还要被怪声吓破胆。声音越来越近，Drogo终于透过倾泻的大雨瞥到什么东西。他结巴着伸出手，抓住Adalgrim的袖子，拽着他转过身，恶心的苍白皮肤从树叉间一闪而过。至少，他以为那是皮肤。那个俯视他们的生物太庞大，无法透过树枝的间隙看清楚他的外形，他们只看到一条大腿，还有肌肉暴凸的肩膀。

直到一只水桶粗的手臂拨开阻碍在他们中间的树木，让他们与那个生物面对面。泥土和雨水的吧嗒吧嗒声中，小树倒了下来，露出任何一个哈比人都没见过的最古怪的生物。他两腿直立，但是向前弓着背，长长的手臂几乎垂到地上。他们能够辨别出那张脸基本的特征，歪向一侧的眼睛还有球根状的鼻子。

两个哈比人和那个生物面面相觑了很久，直到对方伸出巨大的手掌，试图抓住他们。Adalgrim倒地翻到一侧，Drogo闪到另一边，极力避免被抓住。但是，电光火石之间，那个生物抓住Drogo的手腕，尽管Adalgrim奋力尝试绕着树木躲开，那个生物还是很快抓住了他。Adalgrim和Drogo试图挣脱那个生物的掌握，但是他高声大喊。“噢咿，别乱动。”

那个生物能够开口说话已经足够分散两人逃脱的注意力了。“什么？”Adalgrim发出破碎的疑问。

“我说，别乱动，否则我就把你们扔出去。”

Adalgrim和Drogo交换了下眼神，很难产生分歧，但是他们同时赞同被一个能在眨眼间把你捏碎的生物抓住时最好什么都别说。那个家伙靠近嗅了嗅他们，然后撤回去说，“你们不是矮人！”

“不，不，我们不是。”Drogo尽了最大的努力保持正常的语调。

“很好，那么你们是什么？”

Drogo吐了口气，“我们是——”他开口，但是被Adalgrim猛地踢过来的一脚阻止了。

“半种族。”

“你们什么？”

“半种族。”Drogo明白不该告诉一个未知的生物他们究竟是什么或者如何回到他们的家，取而代之点点头摆出一副千真万确的样子。

“哈，”那个生物哼哼着，“我从来没听说过什么‘半种族’。”

“诶，就像你看到的，我们非常小，经常被大家忽视。”Drogo解释。

“对极了，你们都不到一口。但是我猜你们是兔子。”那个生物对着他们点点头，开始顺着来路返回，路上都是他破坏的各种树木。

“嗯，”Adalgrim甩了甩脸上的雨水，“比兔子更好的是什么，说真的？”

“晚餐。”

“做晚餐？”他小心地问。

那个生物哼了一声，“作为晚餐的一部分。”

Drogo咽下想要呕吐的冲动，“我知道了，如果我们将要被吃掉，能打听一下是什么打算吃掉我们吗？”

“我？我是Bill。”

Drogo咬住嘴唇忍住翻白眼的冲动，“那么你究竟是什么，Bill？我可以叫你Bill吗？”

“随便你想怎么叫就怎么叫。你们很快就要死了，而我是个食人妖。你们以前没听说过食人妖吗？”

Drogo伸出他的毛毛脚，用尽全力踢了过去，Adalgrim翻了翻白眼，但是幸好他还知道顺着Drogo指示的方向看了一眼。当他转过头，潮湿的金色卷发从他们身后闪过，Adalgrim在有时间考虑再三前喊出“Bilbo”。

食人妖迟钝但是并不愚蠢，他顺着Adalgrim转头的方向看去，幸运的是Bilbo已经不在那里了。“Bilbo是什么？”他问，两个哈比人同时摇摇头。“哦，还有一个‘半种族’？”

“没有！”Drogo在Adalgrim有机会回答前大喊，“根本没有，他只是想求救。”

食人妖皱起本来就崎岖嶙峋的眉毛，“听起来不像求救。”

“他说的是我们自己的语言，不是通用语。”

“你们有自己的语言？没听说过。”

“我们有。”Adalgrim顺着Drogo的话疯狂地点头。“但是我们对其他种族保密，那是专属于我们的特殊语言。”

“真的？”食人妖怀疑地问，“如果那是你们的语言，那么多告诉我一些。”

Drogo面含痛苦地看向Adalgrim，无论如何Adalgrim是个Took，也就意味着他是个天生的骗子。他平复了一下表情，挂上一只手伸进饼干罐里时的真诚微笑，“Isengrim hildigard isumbras hildigrim isembold hildifons isembard hildibrand belladonna donnamira mirabella isengar.”

食人妖好像Adalgrim在语无伦次的胡说一样盯着他（实际上，那是他的叔叔阿姨们的名字），但是哈比人的微笑好像一辈子从来没偷过一块饼干那样无辜。“那是什么意思？”

“意思是：‘你好，今天过得怎么样？’”

“看起来那么多词语表达的内容有些少。”

Adalgrim转向Drogo，瞪大眼催促另一个哈比人。“哦，好吧，”他结巴着说，“如果要我回答‘我很好，谢谢’，我会说‘Rorimac amaranth sardas dodinas asphodel dinodas primula。’”那些是他可爱的兄弟姐妹的名字，但是食人妖看起来更愿意相信Drogo而不是他的堂兄，于是他点点头表示接受。

幸运的是，在Bilbo继续盘问他们更深入的话题前，他们走进一块升着篝火的空地。

“嘿，你们，看看我找到什么了！”Bill向另外两个食人妖解释什么是半种族，而且他觉得他们有趣的语言可以给他们带来些新鲜的体验。

“但是他们只有下雨天才出来。”

一个整张脸几乎融化的古怪食人妖探向前，用力嗅了嗅Adalgrim栗色的头发，然后直起身说。“他们闻起来像泥巴。”

Drogo在开口反驳“因为在下雨，我们当然闻起来像泥巴，而且泥巴也比食人妖闻起来好多了”之前，瞥了眼Adalgrim，Adalgrim小幅度地深吸一口气，然后回道，“我不建议你们吃我们。”

第三个食人妖（有一张比其他两个更加崎岖恐怖面孔的那个）低吼，“我们比你们坏，比你们聪明，别想说服我们不拿你们当晚餐。”

Adalgrim咬住嘴唇，一副强忍着不发脾气的表情。慌乱间，他再次看到Bilbo的身影，他憋住微笑的冲动。食人妖或许比他和Drogo聪明，但是他怀疑那是因为他们没有遇到Bilbo的缘故。金发的哈比人指了指天空，Adalgrim抬起头想要搞清楚他指的是什么。

“你在看什么？”流鼻涕的食人妖问。Adalgrim吓了一跳，情不自禁看向Bilbo刚才所在的方向，而其他人看向雨云的方向。

Bilbo再次指了指，这次更加用力。

Adalgrim抬起头，责备地说，“你们没看到？”

“没看到什么？”Bill问。

他可以感觉到Drogo的目光在他身上，完全被搞糊涂了，但是Adalgrim没有理会他，继续说。“那个！那里！”

“我看到了！”Bilk大喊，很快食人妖们开始争论他们能看到还是不能看到云层后面。Adalgrim瞥了眼，看到Bilbo将一大捧植物放进冒着烟的罐子里。

Drogo用余光发现Adalgrim注意的方向，看到Bilbo仓惶跑回蕨类植物后面。他没有看到Bilbo留下什么植物，但是昏暗的火光下他看到一片叶子卡在大锅的内延上。他唯一可以做的事就是憋住笑。“不管那堆云里有什么，我有件关心的事。”

“我告诉过你，”愤怒的食人妖低吼，“我们不会放你们走。”

“哦，我不担心那个。”Drogo责备地说，好像那是他听到的最可笑的事。“我担心我们尝起来会很糟糕。”

三个食人妖和一个哈比人像看疯子一样看着他，“什么？”

“你瞧，我一直期待死于跟食物相关的情况，虽然我一直假设是我吃而不是被吃掉。不管怎样，我可以接受成为别人的晚餐，毕竟我吃了那么多东西之后这样的结局是非常公平的。但是我无法忍耐尝起来不美味的想法。”

愤怒的食人妖还想抱怨些什么，但是那个流鼻涕的食人妖用木头勺子啪地一声打在他的后脑上。“那是什么意思？”

“我的意思是你闻过我的味道之后都没有尝过汤底的味道，所以你根本不知道汤底是否适合我们这些不同寻常的半种族。我憎恨在生命的最后时刻淹死在不恰当的调味料里。”

Drogo看到Adalgrim灵光一闪，另一个哈比人开始跟着点头。“没错，对半种族来说没有比成为一道糟糕的菜肴更大的耻辱了。我无法接受那样的侮辱。”

负责煮饭的食人妖点点头，“你说的对。”他舀了一大勺肉汤喝了个精光，咂咂嘴说，“尝起来还不错。”

“哦，不，不，不，不，不，不，不。”Drogo抗议，“你不能那样做，你应该一边闻我们的味道一边尝汤底。而且我拒绝在你们全部尝过前被放进去，最好你们能万分肯定。我可不想临死还尝起来没滋没味的。”

Bill同意一边闻哈比人一边多尝几勺汤，酸脸的家伙看起来想反驳，但是最后决定只要食材能顺利进锅，餐前麻烦的试吃都是值得的。在最后一口的时候，Bill开始咳嗽。咳的越来越剧烈、凶猛，手里的哈比人跟着震动起来。他弯下腰，为了压住胸口，松开手里的Adalgrim。Drogo转向负责做饭的食人妖说，“一定是呛到别的腔道了，你应该多喂他几勺帮他咽下去。”

那个食人妖点点头，相信这个小生物完全是为了帮助他们完成晚餐。食人妖对着Bill的喉咙倒了一大口汤，成功的使他放开另一只手里Drogo。负责做饭的食人妖也开始咳嗽，他扔下勺捧起大锅，狼吞虎咽地开始喝剩下的汤底。全神贯注在喝汤上，他没有注意到自己的同伴颤抖着倒在地上，等到大锅从他手中滑落时他也倒了下来。

Bilbo从蕨类植物后冒出来，颤抖着拥抱他的堂兄们。“你把什么放进那里了？”Adalgrim问。

“颠茄（Belladonna）。”Drogo和Bilbo笑得上气不接下气，笑声包含着更多邂逅余生的不可思议而不是因为单纯的消遣。

“我想我妈妈一定会因为我用跟她名字一样的植物放倒食人妖赞扬我。”Bilbo耸耸肩。

Drogo放开拥抱的手臂，拖着脚过去查看食人妖，他们竟然能从三个庞然大物手里安然无恙地逃出来。随后他瞪大眼，“B-Bilbo，”Drogo结结巴巴地说，“我想他们死了。”

Adalgrim跪倒在Bilbo面前，等待着噩梦醒来的瞬间。

但是等待没有如约而至，他瞪着恐惧的双眼看过去。“我想Dro是对的。”

虽然他的堂兄看起来吓坏了，但是Bilbo看起来不怎么在意。“我怎么知道放多少颠茄能正好让他们睡过去？”

“但是Bil——”

“他们想杀了你，Addy。”Bilbo抓住他的肩膀，用力摇晃起来。“我不能让他们伤害你，只要你们能没事，我不在乎他们的下场。”

Drogo看起来不知道该惊慌还是恐惧，但是Adalgrim对他微微摇了摇头，现在不是讨论这个的时候。Adalgrim家有太多哨兵和向导，甚至包括几个小孩子。也就意味着他知道当他们认为家人被威胁时会变得多么强势，而此刻Bilbo的眼中有相同的神色。（虽然他不得不承认，当一个Took感觉被威胁时一般只会责骂、诽谤对方，而不是置之死地。）

Adalgrim抓住堂弟的袖子，拽着他们离开空地。“来吧，我们需要离开这里。我不想被打算吃掉我们的食人妖包围着。”

三个哈比人蹒跚着离开空地，没有注意到他们向哪里走，直到一声嘶吼在他们背后响起。可怕的食人妖勉强站起来，抵抗着颠茄造成的朦胧冲了过去。他伸出巨大的手掌，试图像拍苍蝇一样拍死哈比人，Adalgrim和Drogo跌跌撞撞勉强躲过去，但是Bilbo，Bilbo大吼一声冲上前去，而食人妖翻着白眼，随着噗通一声巨响倒在了地上。

他们站在那里，盯着死去的三只食人妖，任由雨滴将他们淋透。Bilbo呼了口气，一边喃喃着类似“终于摆脱了”，一边催促他的堂兄重新回到暗处。Drogo背过身，感激颠茄在需要的时候发挥了作用，而Adalgrim凝视着尸体良久，不确定刚刚究竟发生了什么。


	3. 第三章

他们筋疲力尽，他们栖风宿雨，他们饥肠辘辘，他们是哈比人，然而这就更需要解释为什么他们跌跌撞撞闯进食人妖遍布的树林，蜷缩在最近的一块露天空地上，却没有考虑那是否是个坏主意的原因。

所以第二天早晨，三个饥肠辘辘的哈比人在Adalgrim红褐色头顶座狼啪啪作响的脚步声中醒来。

Adalgrim伸手甩了甩想把它们驱走，以为后颈热乎乎的空气是某个堂弟想叫醒他制造的。那个生物对着眼前迷人的猎物吠叫起来，几星唾沫溅到Adalgrim的皮肤上。哈比人以为是雨又开始下了，于是缩了缩脖子，翻了个身想表达他不在乎Bilbo多么想见他的哨兵，Adalgrim不会再浪费一天在雨里跑来跑去。座狼跳起来，爪子伸进哈比人躲藏的地方，好像这一次打算一口咬住昏睡的哈比人。

这时，Adalgrim满含讽刺的早安被一声尖叫取代。

尖叫声再次拔高，座狼定格在张嘴吼叫的途中，头掉在一边，整个身体倒在另一匹座狼身上。

Adalgrim尖叫起来，因为从未见过这样的景象和这么多令人作呕的血。他向后爬去，慌乱的动作迫使他的堂弟也跟着他一起向后躲闪。Adalgrim的脚跟撞到Drogo的肚子时，他咒骂起来，但是当Adalgrim拉着他指向被斩首的座狼后，他也跟着尖叫起来。

在将他们与外界隔绝的尸体外，空地上散落着身首异处的半兽人。马背上八位精灵像切割融化的奶油一样穿过半兽人队伍。优雅的弓射出一箭又一箭，暗淡的晨光在他们的银甲上闪着凄冷的光。精灵两两一组，一个弓箭手负责射杀半兽人，另一个剑士近距离将他们斩首。

他们面前仍在流血的座狼是被一个纤瘦的精灵砍掉了头，与他并肩而立的是一个更加健壮的弓箭手搭档。其他精灵坐在马背上，将座狼赶到火线前，这两个下了马的精灵摆好姿势挡在三个哈比人面前，准备随时对付打算袭击他们的半兽人或座狼。

比哈比人预期的要快很多（书本里的战斗看起来总是持续很长时间），敌人已经变成满地尸体。Adalgrim带着病态的迷恋盯着地上的尸体，而Bilbo和Drogo加入两个保护他们安全的精灵。两个精灵没有交流便带着弓箭默契地回到战场，一边下达命令一边上马，一个带着剑的精灵转向哈比人。

考虑到面前的家伙刚刚杀了他们数都数不过来的生物，他们脸上的笑容恐怕无法表现得太舒服。但是Bilbo毫不犹豫走了出去，他的堂兄跌跌撞撞跟上去。

作为唯一一个可能知道到底发生了什么的哈比人，Drogo给Bilbo时间代表他们的小团体向对方问候。但是发现Bilbo除了盯着靠近他们的蓝眼精灵看之外没有任何反应时，Drogo不得不亲自接手。他整了整仍然潮湿的外套，甩掉黏在胳膊肘上的泥污。“诶，谢谢你们……救了我们的命，我猜。万分感激。”

如果可能的话，那个精灵的笑容更大了。他半跪在Bilbo面前，微微点了点头作为听到Drogo陈诉的答复，但是他没有看向另一个哈比人的打算。“我是Elladan，瑞文戴尔领主Elrond之子。那位，”他朝着后面的同伴方向示意，“是我的哥哥，Elrohir，我们听到的你的呼救时正好在巡逻。”

“呼唤？什么呼唤？”看起来他的话把Adalgrim从对屠杀的迷恋中幻想过来，“一切开始之前我们在睡觉。”

作为更懂得礼貌的哈比人，Drogo觉得质疑精灵们古怪的委婉说辞，并不是在他们刚好救了自己的性命时的恰当问题。Drogo狠狠拐了Adalgrim一肘，挂起最绅士的微笑。“他的意思是，‘谢谢你们’，而且我们非常感激你们的帮助。我是Drogo Baggins，这是我的表弟Bilbo Baggins，这是Bilbo的堂兄Adalgrim Took。”

介绍过程中Drogo拍拍Bilbo的肩膀，希望Bilbo表现出Took谈及精灵时的痴迷喜悦。但是Bilbo仍然没有一丁点儿转移注意力的趋势，仍然像看着世上唯一存在事物的眼神盯着Elladan。对此，Drogo开始感到头疼不已。一个非哈比人已经很难应付了，他绝对没办法向Baggins祖母解释他怎么能放任Bilbo跟一个精灵哨兵结合的问题。

“你是个向导。”Bilbo喃喃道，幸亏他在Drogo几乎把自己搞疯以前开了口。

Elladan看起来高兴到放光，“我是的，Baggins老爷，我是精灵中的Gûr，用你们的话说就是向导，跟你一样。”

“但是，”Bilbo皱起眉，“我从未感觉到一个像你这样的向导，你是那么……几乎可以算是尖锐的，当然也很舒服，但是仍然很尖锐。”

“那是因为我不是哈比人，而我们与你们的天赋不同。”

“哦，很明显。” Adalgrim打断。

Elladan终于将目光从Bilbo身上挪开，“或许很显然，Took先生，但那仍然是原因所在。”精灵用流畅的动作起身，脸上仍然带着微笑，但是眼神扫向哈比人身后更远的地平线。“我很愿意与你讨论，但是最好还是延后到安全抵达依姆拉崔之后。可能会有更多半兽人赶来，而我不喜欢在开阔空间与他们对峙。”

“更多半兽人？”Drogo尖叫道，正好是Elladan期望的反应。不用特意对他的士兵下令，三个哈比人分别被一个精灵提到马鞍上。Drogo试图说些关于得体的话题，但是整个队伍开始快速移动起来。

考虑到Bilbo不怎么喜爱马，叉开腿骑在一匹毛茸茸的马上，没有什么比摔个狗啃屎更不庄重的结果了，所以他更喜欢其他交通工具。尽管如此，Bilbo的恐惧很快被好奇心战胜了，他接受Elladan环着他的手臂，毕竟能够帮助他避免摔下去的窘迫，而且更重要的是，如果Bilbo不敢睁开眼，提问题的时候会显得更加尴尬。

Bilbo深吸一口气，慢慢睁开双眼。他的右边是Drogo，他缩成一团埋在骑手的胸前，而左边的Adalgrim像他们从大山上滑雪橇下来时一样咯咯直笑。Bilbo决定表现得不像任何一个堂兄，他挺直后背问道，“Elrohir离我们那么远没关系吗？”Elrohir独自一人远离队伍骑行，而Bilbo和Elladan处于整个队形正中。Bilbo假设那是因为Elladan周围没有打斗对象的缘故。

“不必担忧，Baggins老爷，Elrohir的感知范围非常广阔，他可以在座狼嗅到他的味道以前听到座狼呼吸的声音。”

Bilbo或许是整个夏尔唯一会对此大唱赞歌的人，因为哈比人很少有需要远距离嗅觉的情况，他们把嗅觉用在派什么时候出炉更美味，以及雨什么时候到达地平线上。虽然Belladonna用他的嗅觉来辨别游侠们什么时候造访，或者是否有狼群靠近村落。“哦！所以你的哥哥是个哨兵？”

“他确实是，一个Cundo，是整个精灵世界仅次于父亲的强大哨兵。”

Bilbo看着Elrohir在整个队伍前呈弧线巡视，他蓝色的双眼一直在搜索。他比他的弟弟更加强壮，但是有同样英俊的外貌，还有微微卷曲的黑色头发。此情此景让Bilbo心中微痛，“他不带向导独自在外战斗？”

Elladan一只手离开缰绳，把Bilbo拉进怀里，他的拥抱甚至有些疼痛。“我就是他的向导，如果我的哥哥更弱一些，那么他在战斗中就可以轻易抵抗感官冲击，但是他太强大无法一个人出战，在这方面我们比较像矮人？”

“那是怎样的？人类的哨兵不是也需要向导？”

“所有人类的哨兵都需要向导，即使最弱势的哨兵也渴望向导的支持，如果没有他们会在年轻的时候死去。对他们来说，他们极度渴望结合，只要是相容的向导都能轻易产生连接。”

“任何人？真的？”

“当然，一个强大的哨兵会选择同样强大的向导。但是对人类来说，结合才是需要优先满足的，有些人可能会拖延时间直到找到合适的配对，但是对于精灵和矮人来说，那并不是我们寻找唯一的首要原因。”

Bilbo好奇地哼哼着，“那不奇怪嘛？”

“哈比人不是这样吗？或者你们更接近人类？”

“两者皆是，我猜。我们的哨兵和向导可以像你们一样感觉到自己的伙伴，但是我们不必与之结合，或者说我们可以与任何其他人结合，像人类那样。通常对于哈比哨兵来说，只要与其相容的向导住在同一个村子里，或者足够近到每个月都能见面就已经足够了。我母亲几乎没怎么见过她的向导，而且她们见面的时候她会……保守的说，非常愤怒。”

“真的？她与一个向导结合，但是分开却不会有任何影响？”Elladan满含疑惑地问。

“哦，天哪，不！”Bilbo对这个荒谬的想法咯咯笑起来。“哈比人很少像其他种族那样结合，夏尔足够小，哨兵离开向导的距离不会对他们造成什么影响，除非对方是不同种族他们才会结合。如果两个人想在结合方面发展得更深远，那么他们需要培养感情，也就意味着住在隔壁，或者甚至结婚。而我母亲极其厌恶她的向导，所以根本没有结合。”

“那么你父亲也是个向导？”

“不，不是，我父亲是你一生中能遇到的最平凡的哈比人，而我的母亲正好相反，是最古怪的那种。她是非常强大的哨兵，至少是在哈比人中，四个区的向导都想要她。但是她只想跟我的父亲在一起，一个血液中没有一点儿天赋的哈比人。她一辈子绝大多数时间过着没有向导的生活，但是当她需要有人帮忙整理我们的花园时，Halfred Greenhand就在隔壁。”

“那不会让你的父亲感到尬尴？”Elladan迟疑地问。

Bilbo幻想着Bungo Baggins和Halfred Greenhand不管不顾地大打出手的画面，不禁笑出声来。“天哪，不，Halfred是我父亲最好的朋友，而他的妻子是我母亲的朋友。事实上，Halfred是那个教会我如何做向导的人，而他一点儿也不计较我是个糟糕的学生。”

如果Bilbo不是对着一匹马的话，他就会看到Elladan脸上难以置信的表情。如果他再稍微留心些的话，就会看到Elrohir在马鞍上转过身，好像怀疑自己偷听到的内容一样。Elladan深吸一口气，Elrohir对着他摇摇头。在马背上，荒无人烟的旷野中，深受半兽人威胁，这种情况不是跟这个被Elladan保护的哈比人谈话的最佳时机。

Elladan叹了口气，强压住声音中的疑惑，“那是你不问我为什么哥哥是我哨兵的原因吗？”

“为什么要问？”Bilbo转过头看向Elladan，脸上带着纯粹的困惑。

“血亲之间的结合让人类感到不舒服。”Elladan耸耸肩。

Bilbo挑起眉得意地笑起来，“就像你不是哈比人一样，我不是人类。”

Elladan露出笑容，最后的担忧因为哈比人的鼓励消失无踪。“不，你不是，我不该因为你靠近布理就假设你会存有偏见。”

“当然不会，你应该为这个可怕的观点感到惭愧。”Bilbo取笑道，“一个哈比人怎么会有人类的怪癖？打消念头吧。”

Elladan笑着摇摇头，卷发随着动作在脸庞两侧摇摆。“我亲爱的Baggins老爷，我知道该如何补偿我的冒犯，虽然你的Greenhan先生或许教给你所有他知道的，但是我可以告诉你只有精灵才知道的向导技巧。”

“真的？”Bilbo看起来差点从鞍座上跳起来，“你认为我有足够的能力使用你们的诀窍？”

Elladan咬住嘴唇强压住出声的冲动，随后他微笑起来。“Baggins老爷，我非常肯定。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Note】翻这章的时候还在转换风格，所以语句还没有很流畅，后期校验的时候也很难整句整篇的修改，可能造成阅读上的不适还请见谅……这一章包含了数个信息，对后文有很大的影响，但是剧情中有没有特意着重表现出来，所以整理出来：  
> 一、对哈比人来说哨兵与向导并不是焦不离孟孟不离焦的存在，或者不客气的说，有没有都无所谓。Bilbo对此的解释是夏尔太小了，离不离开自己的向导根本不影响生活。其实隐含的意思就是，哈比人的哨兵和向导并没有比普通人多什么能力，他们的天赋都用在种植物和烹饪上了囧，非常可爱的日常能力。所以在大众眼中，Bilbo这种接近另外三个种族的向导是异类，能力也不居家，根本一无是处。但是走出夏尔，Bilbo的命运就变得截然不同了。  
> 二、Bilbo的母亲Belladonna作为一个哨兵不仅具备哈比哨兵的天赋，同时也具有战斗力，但是命运跟她开了个玩笑，她的向导是她最讨厌的Sackville-Bagginses，后文还会多次提起这个渊源，以及Belladonna和Bungo之间深情厚谊的爱情故事。需要指出的是Bungo是一个普通哈比人，Halfred作为和善的邻居即是他们家需要向导（就是帮忙整理花园，很想Hamfast的存在）时的应急草，也是教导Bilbo如何运用向导能力的良师益友。而Elladan和Elrohir却误会了他的存在。于是引出第三点囧  
> 三、Elladan和Elrohir是Elrond的双胞胎儿子，同时Elladan也是Elrohir结合了的向导。精灵的哨兵向导和矮人的比较类似，不仅是唯一性存在，而且结合意味着某些其他更深远的意义，说白了就是夫夫关系囧。但是因为这时Bilbo对于这个情况懵懂不知（虽然还是知道一点点的，但是主观意识还停留在向导就是哨兵的园丁的阶段）所以他回答Elladan的问题时有一点点会错意了。然而从另一个角度解读，Bilbo并不是一个古板的会对兄弟恋存有偏见的人，所以结果依然是一样的。Elladan也说到人类的哨兵向导问题，意思就是他们比较没有特殊指向，是否相容什么的，对于能力的需求小于对结合的需求，隐含的意思就是搞比较重要囧……


	4. 第四章

“你应该休息，Bilbo。”

“我喜欢在床上睡觉，如果你也有相同喜好的话。”

哈比人已经在马背上东倒西歪还能斤斤计较，Elladan不禁大笑起来。如果不是Elladan坚实的手臂一直护着，Bilbo早就摔得满身是泥了。“我理解你对舒适睡眠环境的渴望，但是如果你筋疲力尽他也不会好，你的力量就是他的力量。”

“他是谁？”即使Bilbo不是紧贴在Elladan身上，精灵也能感觉到哈比人对这个话题突然紧张起来。

Elladan安抚地梳理Bilbo的卷发，动作极尽温柔。他更擅长打仗方面的技能，所以当Bilbo对他的安抚露出微笑时，他想他该感觉庆幸。“你是一个未结合的向导，却远离安全的家园。中土世界很少有人会允许一个向导不在哨兵的保护下远行，更不用说是对于未结合的向导。我能猜到你在寻找什么。”

“为什么？因为哈比人不喜欢离家？但是为什么其他种族不允许他们的向导出行？”

Elladan沉思片刻，让Bilbo故意回避讨论他的哨兵的机会。“告诉我，哈比人老爷，你对半兽人有多少了解？”

“除了大家都知道他们很肮脏之外，还有他们的坐骑长得像狼一样？其他一无所知。”

“邪恶的力量无法为他们自己创造生命，他们唯一能做的是引诱伊露维塔创造的生物堕落。半兽人曾经是精灵，那些被黑暗力量和折磨征服，最后变成了邪恶的生物。虽然现在这些半兽人除了曾经跟我们的族人有相似的外形之外，没有其他共同点，但是他们仍然残留着精灵的血统，因此，有些半兽人是天生的哨兵。”

Bilbo差点儿因为转身的动作过猛从马鞍上掉下去，他难以置信地盯着Elladan。“精灵生来就有能力，要么是Cundo要么是Gûr，哨兵或者向导。半兽人因为留着与我们一样罕见的血缘而继承天赋的比较罕见，但是他们一旦继承了能力，就会成为半兽人中的上位者。”

虽然Bilbo Baggins深居夏尔，但是他不是个愚者，Elladan跳过半兽人的讨论直接谈及半兽人哨兵是有目的的。“你觉得他们在找我？”那是Elladan对一个向导提起如此可怕话题的唯一可能，虽然Bilbo无法理解，为什么一个哨兵，不管是否是敌人，会寻找他。

“因为他们堕落了，所以不存在半兽人向导。那些本来是向导的精灵死在萌芽中，本性的移情作用使他们无法在堕落后存活下来。”

“所以，他们……狩猎在外游荡的向导，因为他们自己没有？”

“这就是为什么从未听说过一个未结合的向导独自出行，却无人保护的原因。因为惧怕最恶劣的生物找到他们，并强迫他们与之结合。”

“但是，哈比人向导一直没有哨兵的陪同在夏尔随意走动！”Bilbo强忍着让Elladan立刻送他回夏尔警告其他人的冲动，但是他知道他的哨兵在外面某个地方等待着他。

在Bilbo做出决定前，Elladan打断他，“夏尔被保护着，不仅是巡逻的游侠，还有雅凡娜。只要你的人民不离开夏尔地界，他们仍然能免受那些想要伤害他们的生物所害。而且即使他们跨过边界，很少有夏尔的哈比人能引起如此邪恶哨兵的注意。”

“所以，他们不是为了找我？”Bilbo问，一半是疑惑一半感觉松了口气。

Elladan作为最有外交手腕的精灵绝不会给人留下困惑，即使他知道马背上不是进行这场对话的最佳场合。尽管如此，他无法阻止自己埋下种子。“Baggins先生，Elrohir在哪里？”Bilbo毫不犹豫指向左前方一个小点。Elladan点点头，“那么你是怎么知道的？”

“因为我能看到——”Bilbo的话打住了，他意识到Elrohir在绵延的山峰之外，早就不在视野里。“我猜那是我最后看到他的地方。”

“不，Baggins老爷，你非常肯定，你不需要花费一秒钟就能知道他在哪里。不用看，或者思索，你就是知道他在那里。”

“那是什么意思？”

“意思是，或许，你的能力并不像你相信的那么弱，但是你的能力跟你在夏尔遇到的其他人有所不同。”Elladan小心的避免用“强大”这个词语，也没有指出Bilbo的能力对于哈比人来说刚刚好，但是对中土的其他居民来说确实非常凶猛。他非常肯定他不会告诉Bilbo是天赋秉义的向导，每一个未结合的哨兵都爱他，而且一些结合了的哨兵也会为了加强自己的能力而强迫与Bilbo形成第二连接。

如果Bilbo的哨兵不是Elladan怀疑的人，那么Bilbo和他的哨兵为了他们的安危，就需要花费几十年的时间躲在瑞文戴尔。依鲁伯和矮人王国，因为那些人类王国仰赖与矮人的贸易往来，全都仰仗Thrór的鼻息，而矮人国王越来越残忍，一定会利用小小的哈比人满足自己的欲求。Elladan不相信刚铎的管理者，Thranduil不会对任何一个非精灵提供庇护所，而洛汗离Saruman太近，那让Elladan感到不舒服。不，如果Elladan错误的估计了Bilbo的哨兵，那么哈比人必须连夜兼程躲在精灵中间，以保护他和他哨兵的性命。

“你觉得我有什——什么能力？”Bilbo的声音中带着期许与试探，而Elladan无法告诉他全部真相。他冥思苦想，如何才能在不把Bilbo卷入麻烦的前提下，将他和Elrohir决定此刻保密的内容告知一二。毕竟，很难说服Bilbo，当食人妖袭击他们的时候，所有向导都感知到他们的恐惧，甚至连Elrond在瑞文戴尔都感觉到他们的恐慌，于是亲自派自己的儿子们出门寻找这个向导，并保护他。（Elladan同样不知道该怎么避免提起发现食人妖和Bilbo的踪迹，而且Elladan非常清楚那些生物是如何死去的。）

“是什么让你决定寻找你的哨兵？”

Bilbo有些恼火，“我没发现那与我的能力有什么联系。”

“回答我，Baggins老爷。”

Bilbo抱怨着他以为已经把好管闲事的人丢在夏尔了，但还是解释了他的哨兵在痛苦中召唤他，以及最后他火速离开夏尔的经过。“现在你能告诉我为什么你要问了吗？”

“那么，你能感应到你的哨兵处于痛苦中，这样的能力在你们夏尔是普通哈比人都具备的能力吗？”

“不，没什么特别的。虽然哈比人很少经历极度痛苦。”

Elladan轻笑起来，像Bilbo这么聪明的人怎么还会彻底忽略这么简单的答案。“虽然痛苦使你能够感应到你的哨兵，但是此刻Elrohir并没有处于痛苦中，而且他也不是你的哨兵，你却能感应到他。”

“你可以分辨Elrohir的情绪，即使他并不是心烦意乱？”

“你也可以做到。”

“所以，那是精灵的特征？但是我为什么会有精灵的特质？”

“不仅仅是精灵的，矮人和人类的向导可以通过结合做到相同的事，我想你从未被认为是普通的哈比人向导，只是因为你注定不是为了成为一个哈比人的向导。”

“我不认为外面某个地方有什么未知的哈比人聚集地，不是么？”Bilbo笑起来。

Elladan没有笑，他听得出Bilbo声音中混合的焦虑和疑惑。“好吧，你的哨兵在哪里？”

整个骑行过程中Bilbo看起来一直非常不舒服，但是此刻他回过头瞪着Elladan，好像在责备他没有下午茶一样。“他比Elrohir离我更远，我想你应该知道。”

“或许，只是或许，你的哨兵是一个瑞文戴尔的精灵，而我们只剩下几小时的路程了。”

“不，除非你的Elrohir对精灵来说是个异类，我想我的哨兵与他截然不同。”

Elladan强压住笑容，因为刚才的回答已经稍微证明了他的推测是正确的。“Elrohir很强大，但是他的能力在精灵战士中是非常普通的。或许你可以闭上眼，告诉我你的感觉。”Bilbo挑起眉，而Elladan翻了个白眼，“我不会让你掉下去的。”

Bilbo眯起眼，作为对Elladan如果把他摔下去就要给他好看的警告。随后Bilbo闭上双眼，深呼吸，用一种羸弱向导无法达成的方式拓宽感知。Bilbo的感知向东延伸时温柔的波动擦过身边，队伍里其他几个精灵险些从马鞍上摔下来。Elrohir飞奔回来，因为他的弟弟竟然在没有达到安全的瑞文戴尔之前允许Bilbo利用自己的能力而瞪着他。一个普通的半兽人就能感觉到Bilbo，更不用说那些等着捕获他的哨兵。

Elladan打消哥哥的顾虑，用自己的感知裹住Bilbo的，防止他引起意外的关注，同时安抚精灵队伍中的躁动。“你感觉到什么？”

“疲惫、痛苦，长途跋涉还有早餐没吃饱有些微恶心。”

“Bilbo。”Elladan带着微笑斥责。

“好吧，好吧，他感觉……筋疲力尽、浑身紧绷，好像即使精神疲惫不堪还在强迫自己一样。”

Elladan看向Elrohir，后者忙着假装没有偷听他们的对话。两个食人妖死于毒杀，Elrohir可以从他们的皮肤上闻出来，但是毒药并没有杀死第三个。世上很少有哨兵有足够的能力只用意念就吹熄其他生命火焰（那需要比Elrohir更强大的能力）。Bilbo没有杀死食人妖，是他的哨兵做的。他一定像Bilbo感觉到他的召唤一样感觉到Bilbo的呼救。那个哨兵跨越半个中土杀死了一个食人妖，救了Bilbo的性命。Elladan庆幸那个食人妖已经被毒药药倒了大半，如若不然，哨兵可能因为这个尝试而陷入假死状态。

“还有呢？你说Elrohir感觉跟你们哈比哨兵不同，那么你的哨兵感觉如何？”

Bilbo歪着头，好像倾听马蹄声一样努力感受。Elladan同样确定，哈比人嗅着空气，捕捉他的哨兵的气息，好像烤好的面包召唤他回家一样。“顽固、稳重，好像如果我摔倒他就会抓住我一样。”

Elladan点点头，想要指出他一点儿也不无可救药的顽固，那些词语是用来描述矮人的。但是Bilbo还没有说完，“他在燃烧，内心深处，好像错过除了晚餐的每一顿饭。”Bilbo慢慢睁开眼，好像无法承受将他的哨兵留在后面一样，但是他必须离开，否则他将沉浸在哨兵的灵魂里，永远无法离开。“那是我，对吗？燃烧的是我本来应该在的地方。”

Elladan梳理Bilbo柔软的卷发，“我相信是这样的。”

“你相信？”

“精灵不会燃烧，失去向导时我们感到破碎，就像植物没有浇水一样。”

“人类呢？”

“人类感觉空虚，像内里被风搜刮一空。”

“那么，矮——矮人呢？”

“他们说矮人的心是一座熔炉，当矮人哨兵没有向导时，他们为之燃烧。而当他们找到自己的向导后，他们会用整个身心和熔炉中全部的火焰来爱他。”

“那么他是个矮人？”Bilbo问，他知道答案，但是如果无视Elladan善意的描绘，自己通过浅薄的了解试图创造他的哨兵在内心的形象，似乎是不礼貌的。

“告诉我，他在哪里？”

没有丝毫犹豫，Bilbo指向东偏北方向。Bilbo看起来被自己瞬间的反应吓到了，Elladan得意地笑起来，对他的反应非常满意。“那里是依鲁伯，矮人国王的家园。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Note】Adalgrim·Took（阿塔格林·图克）确实是Bilbo的堂兄比Bilbo大十岁，但是他不是Pergrin·Took（皮瑞格林·图克，就是皮聘Pippin）的父亲而是他的爷爷囧，辈分比较乱，所以尽管Pergrin Took和Meriadoc·Brandybuck（梅里雅达克·烈酒鹿，昵称Merry）与Frodo年纪相当，辈分却整整差了一倍，是舅甥关系……（Merry是Frodo母亲那边的亲戚；Pippin是叔叔的母亲那边的亲戚，我有点倒不明白了……）（⊙﹏⊙b汗。Drogo是Frodo早逝的父亲，实际上应该算是Bilbo的表弟，但是这里好像想让他充当老诚的小家长形象于是当做了哥哥。邻居Halfred是Samwise的叔叔，也就是Hamfast（Ham Gamgee）的弟弟，终于搞清关系了【擦汗（或者更乱了囧


	5. 第五章

Elrond计划邀请哈比人在瑞文戴尔的庇护所住一周，到时他可以让依鲁伯令人担忧的形势有所缓解；可以在他舒适的殿堂教给Bilbo Baggins如何给自己树立屏障，以保护夏尔天生赋予他的能力；还可以劝服Bilbo的堂兄，依鲁伯是个危险、满怀敌意的地方，即使对矮人的向导Bilbo来说也是一样，他无法想象不请自来对这些哈比人来说有多么危险。而且不管怎样，他可以说服他的儿子们留在瑞文戴尔，眼下的计划涉及告诉他们对Bilbo来说他们最好尽量少出现，虽然他怀疑自己的儿子是否会接受这个理由。但是不管怎样，等到他和Bilbo离开的时候，他们会单独出发。单独，带着一队骁勇善战、精通医术而且能在一切不可收拾之前带着哈比人逃离依鲁伯的精灵勇士。

尽管如此，当看到Bilbo乘马踏进瑞文戴尔的大门，因为对自己能力的新认知而灼灼发光时，Elrond觉得不能再等了，而且等待对Thorin来说没有任何好处。

取而代之，他邀请哈比人进入他的大厅，用丰盛的美食和甜点喂饱他们标准的七顿饭。Figwit，他的信使，拿出巨大的中土地图。Elrond站起来指着夏尔的方向，缓慢横过地图的布料，直到瑞文戴尔。“远在东方，跨越山河湖泊，有一座高耸的山峰。那就是孤山——依鲁伯，矮人国王的家园。”

Drogo叼着叉子停下来盯着地图，Adalgrim瞥了一眼继续回到他的派上。只有Bilbo把食物放在一边，像被召唤一样慢慢走到地图旁边。哈比人沉着地看着象征迷雾山谷的阴影，茂密的绿色幽暗密林。

“准确的说是七天前，他们听到北方传来好像飓风的声音。山上的树倒塌，在一片火海中腾起一对翅膀。那是北方的火龙，叫做Smaug。他飞到依鲁伯的大门前，用他的火焰融化岩石，然后将他的怒火发泄到戴尔。”Elrond看着Bilbo，哈比人颤抖的手指在地图上循着龙的踪迹移动，“他回过头，打算发出另一团火焰，但是Thorin出现了，大家叫他Oakenshield，他是山下王国的王子。”

“Smaug的怒火使他体内的哨兵能力觉醒，他用新得到的能力在龙的鳞甲上留下一个洞。他搭起弓箭，等待着Smaug张牙舞爪将他烧成灰烬进入射程的瞬间，王子发射了箭矢，仅仅一箭，Thorin Oakenshield就将巨龙杀死。”

故事让Adalgrim目瞪口呆，而Drogo强作镇定放下吃完的盘子，Bilbo感兴趣地哼哼着，然后问道，“你觉得巨龙的攻击是迫使我的哨兵召唤我的原因所在？”

地图本来在Elladan和Elrohir中间，Bilbo的问题让他们靠在地图后面，交换了一个困惑的眼神。Elrond的脸上只有微笑，没有透露Bilbo错失了重要环节的信息。

他无需担心，因为Bilbo根本不在意精灵的回答。他发出长长的叹息，将手收回口袋里，郑重地点了点头。“如果能给我一份小版本的地图将不胜感激，去依鲁伯的路上会很有帮助。”

“不必如此Baggins老爷。”

Bilbo顿住了，好像试图决定这个回答是否打算像它听起来那么沮丧。“明天早晨，我会亲自护送你去依鲁伯。”

“真的？”Bilbo快活地说。

“是我的荣幸，Baggins老爷。我一生中从未见过一对哈比人-矮人组合，我想以某种方式参与其中。尽管你决定出发，但是还有很多情况你必须事先了解。”

“矮人，即使在心情好的时候，也不怎么喜欢其他种族。通常情况下他们可能会因为你的体格评判你，但你并不是一个战士，而且你有精灵的耳朵，又没有胡子。他们会为此反对你。”

Bilbo挺起胸膛，“如果我的哨兵无法看到我耳朵之外的东西，那么他不配拥有那个头衔。”

Elrond笑起来，他的男孩们惊奇地从地图上抬起头。“我不认为你的哨兵会为此烦恼，Baggins老爷，但是你的哨兵并不是依鲁伯唯一的居民。”

不需要手势或眼神的示意，Figwit出现在Elrond身边，打开厚重的书本。那是一幅矮人的肖像，繁杂的珠宝穿过他长长的胡子，头上有一顶厚重的皇冠。“Thrór, Dáin之子, Náin之孙, 山下王国的国外，已经疯了。”

三个哈比人盯着Elrond，不知道为什么明辨是非的精灵会使用那么恶劣的词语，而且他们也不明白为什么发疯是个问题。

Elrond脸上挂着轻浅的微笑，解释道，“矮人的疯狂跟哈比人不一样，Gandalf告曾经告诉我一、两个故事，有些哈比人认为那些愿意跟他共进晚餐的人都是‘疯子’，但那是不同的。”

Figwit翻到书本的首页，给Bilbo示意一个繁琐的家庭树。“第一个被制造出来的矮人叫做Durin，他不断的香火一直坐在依鲁伯的权利宝座上。”Bilbo的手指在那页上徘徊，循着Durin的传承一直到Elrond提起的那个叫Thorin的家伙。Bilbo记下Thorin有两个外甥，但是没有自己的子嗣。“几千年来Durin一脉一直被龙病折磨着，自从疾病袭击了整个家族，统治阶层里就再也没有出现过哨兵。”

Bilbo带着浓烈的好奇心，想要问那么这个叫Thorin的家伙怎么能成为一个哨兵。Elrond看了哈比人一眼，精灵的眼神仿佛可以穿透Bilbo的皮肤看透他的骨头一样。“我猜Thorin和他的向导之间的连接将他保护得很好，使他远离苦苦折磨整个家族对金子的痴迷。”

“哦？”Bilbo回头看了眼书，“但是你没有写下他有一个向导，从这里看他既没有结婚也没有建立连接。”

Elladan偷偷笑起来，Bilbo瞪了他一眼，好像在说你是不是在笑话我。Elrohir插话说，“父亲热衷他关于Thorin向导的理论，但是目前还没有证据可以证明。”Bilbo用对待想要晚餐前说服他给他们饼干的哈比小朋友的目光盯着两个男孩。

Adalgrim靠近Bilbo，嘴里嘎巴嘎巴嚼着司康饼，碎渣掉在堂弟的袖子上。“所以龙病是怎样的？迫使他们带着首饰只穿内裤跳舞？”

Elrond顿了一下，一句干巴巴的“不”是唯一的回答。“龙病使依鲁伯每一任国王渴望金银珠宝，开采所有发现的矿脉，做成金币或者其他饰品，只是为了把它们放在地下室里，永远不使用也不消耗，只是为了膜拜Durin拥有的财富。”

哈比人迷茫地皱起眉。“旷工只能拿到少部分他们创造的财富，因为其他大部分剩余都属于国王。尽管如此，即使有如此贪婪的渴望，孤山深处的土地也能满足他们的需求，居民可以带回家足以满足温饱的财富。而且，他们信任Durin，心甘情愿接受他们的统治。”

Elrohir哼了一声，“他们信任的少部分原因是Durin的权利可以满足他们的渴望，但是大部分是因为Thrór是个暴君。虽然我不得不承认，Thorin成年前情况更糟，Thrór一直沉迷于佞臣的阿谀奉承，Thorin治理朝政时他只顾囤积财宝。”

Bilbo疑惑地看向地图，“那么Thráin呢？国王的儿子做了什么？”

Elrond露出痛苦的神色，“Thráin崩溃了，不管是肉体还是灵魂。他带领依鲁伯的矮人想要收复故园，却差点儿因此丧命。Thorin带着他们活着逃出来，但是战争使他的父亲崩溃了。Thráin能够幸存都是因为子女的愿望，所以他没有足够的力量感觉对金子的激情，更不必说治理他的王国。”

三个哈比人因为不愉快的消息挤在一起，但是Elrond的话还没说完。“如果依鲁伯依然处于一般情况，就不会有这么危险，因为我可以带你去找Thorin，然后告诉他你想要寻找你的哨兵。Thorin虽然固执，但是他头脑冷静，一定会帮忙。他对待外来者和精灵的态度比他的族人好一些。”Elrond意有所指地看了眼Bilbo。“我想那是他的向导的缘故。”

Bilbo对Elrond高兴地点点头，“那很可爱，等你发现这个向导是谁，我想我很愿意见见对方。不管是谁，听起来造成了非常好的影响。”听说或许应该建议镇长给Thorin写信建议他与夏尔进行贸易往来，哈比人交换了着天真的微笑，至少Bilbo能在依鲁伯的种族里交到一个朋友。

“但是，”Elrond打断，“Smaug袭击之后Thorin再也没出现过。”

“因为你觉得他的能力觉醒了。”Bilbo点点头，好像Elrond需要他的儿子反对他的假设时支持一样。

Elrond没有叹气，因为第一纪元出生的精灵从不做类似叹息的行为。但是那时他会后悔自己给出那样的答案，“如果Thorin不在状态，我无法从Thrór的怒火下保全你。他性情暴躁、仇外、蛮不讲理，因为家族遗传的疾病和自己的窘境。他对摧毁自己大门的恶龙束手无策，而他本身就是个威胁。”

“而且不仅有来自Thrór的威胁，Thranduil，绿森林的精灵王对矮人的鄙夷就像Thrór对其他所有人的情感如出一辙。”Elrond顿了一下，花了些时间考虑该如何告诉Bilbo，Thranduil会考虑毁灭Thorin Oakensheild向导的生命，而避免告诉Bilbo他很可能就是那个向导的事实。

“如果你选择跟我一起出发，Baggins老爷，我们需要隐瞒你的目的，你有任何治愈能力吗？”

“一点儿也没有。”Bilbo飞快地摇摇头。Elrond在心里默默记下，到达依鲁伯之前的短暂时间还有多少基础的向导技能需要教给Bilbo。“恐怕我最擅长的事只有厨艺，虽然在板栗游戏方面也有些技巧，园艺方面我手艺平平，只有阅读才是我真正擅长的。”

“而且他非常会讲故事。”Adalgrim附和。

Drogo点点头，“没错，而且他擅长调节家庭矛盾。”

Bilbo对两人的赞扬耸耸肩，“但是说真的，就只有这些。”

Elrond抿起嘴唇，“园艺是以后的事。如果任何精灵和矮人问起，你就说夏尔听说Smaug袭击的消息，你们觉得龙的怒火造成了严重的毁灭，所以夏尔派出一位咨询园丁，帮助依鲁伯和周围的城镇修复家园。矮人对种植一无所知，Thranduil的森林也没有任何农作物，你觉得你可以胜任吗？”

Bilbo点点头，“如果有情况，我会用Halfred不想回答关于他的蔬菜问题时的方式，抓一把土，自言自语地念叨土壤的颜色。”

Adalgrim开始在Bilbo身边上蹿下跳，“那我们呢，Elrond先生？”

Drogo给了他一肘，“我肯定如果我们都假装园丁对Elrond领主来说更简单。”

“我对园艺一无所知！”Adalgrim抱怨道。

“那么我们就告诉大家带着你是为了提行李。”Drogo得意地笑起来。

Elrond有预见性地打断他们可能越来越烈的逗弄，“先生们。”

Drogo和Adalgrim脸上明亮的笑容在转向他时立刻变成固执的怒视，“我们也要去依鲁伯，我们不能让Bilbo一个走。”

“那样做不恰当。”Drogo附和。

“很无聊。”Adalgrim纠正。

“他是我们的兄弟。”

“是朋友。”

“Bilbo建立连接的时候应该有家人在场。”

“他建立连接时要有喜爱的家人见证。”

Elrond举起双手，屈服于哈比人滔滔不绝的歪理。“既然这样，如果你们选择跟我们一起出发，你们不能离开我两个儿子的身边，没有他们的武器保护你们不许行动。你们必须时刻准备好，情况有变就立刻离开。”

“哦，我可以保证。”Adalgrim咧着嘴笑起来，“如果有一件是Took知道该怎么做的，那么就是遇事时该如何溜走。”


	6. 第六章

一队精灵和三个哈比人的队伍在第二天破晓时分出发，策马长驱直入，预期需要一整天的时间才能横跨迷雾山谷。对Elrond和他的两个儿子来说，白昼超负荷骑行比向北、向南绕行或者专挑崎岖的山麓来得安全一些。三个精灵避免回答哈比人关于山路危险在哪里的问题，但是Bilbo可以感知到他们想到黑暗降临时混杂着畏惧与厌恶的情绪。

Bilbo或许没有按照精灵向导的方式接受过训练，但是他足够聪明，能猜测出袭击他们的那伙半兽人不是唯一盘旋在四周的威胁。而现在Elladan确定了他的想法，Bilbo怀疑他们担心的地方是这片山谷某处有个想杀死Bilbo的半兽人哨兵，或者更糟。

而更加难以启齿的原因是，Bilbo Baggins从未考虑过比死亡更可怕的情况。

晚餐结束后精灵立刻让三个哈比人睡下，第二天很早就唤醒他们沐浴、更衣。洗澡用的水有植物的气息，应该是迷雾山谷找到的，而换洗的衣物是精灵的款式。男孩们忍了很久没有告诉哈比人为什么决定让他们换装，但是Elrond觉得诚实才是合乎程序的。衣服和沐浴都是为了掩盖他们哈比人的气息，所有措施都是为了防止迷雾山谷的半兽人哨兵循着气味追捕他们。

他们曾经激烈地讨论过是否应该出行，但是载哈比人已经跟精灵一起坐在马背上的情况下，很难说出应该避免山路的原因。

Elladan把Bilbo紧紧扣在胸前，一手牵着缰绳，另一只手抓着Bilbo的手腕。精灵们尽了最大的努力，在半兽人的感知范围内隐藏哈比人的踪迹，但是Bilbo投射出的平和与满足却令他无能为力。（Elladan说触摸Bilbo的意识，就像被毛茸茸的毯子包裹，像喝一杯热可可，像坐在温暖的壁炉前。）紧紧地握着Bilbo的手腕，Elladan得以将自己的意识盖住Bilbo的，保证它们在控制范围内。

破晓前的黑暗中，远离瑞文戴尔深入迷雾山谷，Elladan一路上一直在小声对Bilbo说话，哄骗他建立屏障。“幻想你的意识就是你的家，关上前门。”“幻想你的意识像一口烤炉，不能让热量逃出来，否则食物就无法烤熟了。”而Bilbo最喜爱的是：“幻想你被围攻。”（Elladan提出这个例子不到两秒，三个哈比人就开始咯咯笑起来，Elladan竟然认为战争的隐喻能跟Bilbo联系在一起。）

最后Drogo玩腻了，说道，“幻想Lobelia想要知道你在想什么。”Bilbo的意识屏障瞬间闭合，Elladan差点从马鞍上摔下去。

遗憾的是，那是一天中最后的幽默氛围。精灵骑士穿着过大的斗篷，不顾抱怨裹住他们身前的哈比人，极力避免他们被看到。为了假装他们队伍中没有哈比人，他们一路上都没有用通用语交流，只有精灵语。虽然偶尔Elladan低下头小声在Bilbo耳边嘀咕“Lobelia”，促使他收紧意识屏障。

他们就这样行进，安静而紧张，精灵的马匹竭尽全力一路飞驰。

越过山顶后，前方的平原进入视野，精灵开始掀开斗篷。他们松了口气，偶尔笑闹一番，Elladan拨开斗篷，让Bilbo有更多空间呼吸。他们经过山缘开始下行，这时Bilbo第一个听到呐喊在山谷间回荡，精灵们毫不迟疑开始狂奔。

Bilbo没想到精灵的马可以跑得更快，但是它们确实做到了。Elrond跑在最前面，Elladan带着Bilbo紧跟其后，Elrohir在最后。Bilbo试图在马鞍上扭身看看他的兄弟是否安好，但是Elladan收紧Bilbo的肩膀，嘘声说，“伏低！”

精灵队伍在第一支箭飞驶过头顶时，侃侃逃出山麓的最后一段。仿佛有一个世纪那么长的快马加鞭，精灵开始在开阔的平原上奔驰，劈开挡路的障碍物。一路上充斥着半兽人的尖叫、座狼此起彼伏的咆哮、嘶吼。Elladan冲到队伍最前方，尽量拉开Bilbo和半兽人间的距离。Elrond和Elrohir举剑迎击，在后方展开一场激战。“他们在做什么？”Bilbo大喊，Elladan紧紧抓着他，使他无法回头确认他们是否安好。

“为我们争取时间。”Elladan咬着牙挤出一句。

“什么时间？”

“到达幽暗密林。”越过小河将空间一分为二的是一条墨黑的林地边境线。“半兽人不会跟着我们进去那里。”

“但是其他人怎么办？”

Elladan露出痛苦的表情，“他们会跟上来的。”

Bilbo或许不了解战争，但是他知道精灵的声调意味着凶多吉少。Elladan带着Bilbo无法迎战，除了带着哈比人在遇袭前抵达安全地点，已经别无选择。越过浅滩后，Elladan放慢速度，河水刚刚没过马的脚踝。Bilbo抓住他们抵达陆地的瞬间，挣脱Elladan的掌握，跳下马。Bilbo掉在地上滚了一圈，爬起来向身后的树林跑去。Elladan跟着跑了几步，试图把哈比人抓回来。“去帮他们！”Bilbo大喊，向战斗的方向扬扬头。“我没事，他们需要你。”

Elladan的脸上闪过痛苦的犹豫不决，随后他拔出剑，像他的父亲和弟弟一样高高举起。“尽你所能赶快越过林地边境，我们会把半兽人阻挡在河对岸。”

Bilbo看着Elladan驱马离开，然后一边慢慢小跑一边回头等着他的兄弟和他们的骑手像他和Elladan一样摆脱困境。但是很快他意识到，坐在狂野中干等对他和深陷混战的精灵来说没有任何帮助，最糟的结果可能就是被半兽人杀得一个不剩。Bilbo转过身，向森林跑去，无视内心的Took呐喊着他是个把朋友抛在身面的懦夫。

在尖叫和怒吼声中，Bilbo越过林地边境，直接撞在一颗树上。

或者，并不是一棵树，而是一个精灵，强壮到让他误以为是一颗繁茂的树木。（虽然对方苍白的皮肤和长长的金发令他无法误认为他是一颗植物。）

Bilbo爬起来大喊，“你要帮帮他们！半兽人在半路袭击了我和我的朋友，一直从山上追到这里！”

精灵抬起头，用令他感到紧张的痴迷凝视着Bilbo。但是那个精灵打了个响指，一整队不知从哪里冒出来的战士冲出树林，向Elrond的方向展开营救行动。Bilbo把刺眼的视线问题放在一边，感谢这个纤瘦精灵的帮助。Bilbo退到一边，想要看清楚身后战斗的精灵们的情况。瑞文戴尔的精灵摆出圆圈阵型，将受伤的同伴和哈比人护在中间，其他人坚守阵地面向魁梧的半兽人和他们的坐骑。幽暗密林的精灵如福祉般降临，迅速投入战斗，杀开一条血路让他们跟着撤回。

金发精灵看起来对自己的人马毫不关心，他的凝视让Bilbo恨不得直接面对半兽人。“不，诶，你不去帮忙？”

精灵没有回答，反而嗅了嗅Bilbo周围的空气。考虑到Bilbo闻起来像植物和精灵，他非常想问他到底有什么必要闻他的味道。Bilbo想要摆出防备的姿态，对精灵的无礼怒目而视。但是对方选择此刻迈步向前，露出祖母终于让步给Adalgrim，做他最喜欢的坚果浆果派时小哈比人的眼神。Bilbo倒退了一步，他吓坏了，感觉自己刚刚逃离一个潜伏的哨兵，不小心落入另一个手中。

精灵伸手抓住Bilbo，这时一支箭从他们中间划过。

Bilbo尖叫一声，冲到最近的一颗树后，随后他意识到那支箭是Elrohir射的。他疾驰到Bilbo身边，幽暗密林的精灵们跟在他身后，搞不清楚他们接下来到底该对付谁。他们的忠诚自然属于幽暗密林的精灵，但是不管你效忠于谁，Elrohir不容忽视。不管Elrohir想要说什么或做什么责问那个精灵，显然他的箭已经说明了一切。对方面带恐惧退了回去。

Elrohir动作流畅地跳下马，将自己置于陌生的精灵和Bilbo之间。

“他不属于你，Legolas。”

“我知道。”Legolas看了看Elrohir，然后对上Bilbo的视线。“我很抱歉，我还未结合，而像你一样的向导足以妨碍我的判断能力。”Elrohir看起来根本不相信他的话，但是Bilbo猜想一个比他的向导早生出几分钟的哨兵，根本无法理解没有向导的感受，也不知道那种感觉会让你做出什么举动。

“没关系，”Bilbo小声说，“没有人为此受到伤害。”

Legolas感激地点点头，将注意力转向Elrohir，“你们打算去孤山？”

“没错，Legolas王子。”Elrond骑马向前打断他们，他浑身整洁，甚至没有一根发丝显得凌乱。

Legolas了然地抬起头面向精灵领主，“那你们必须加快脚步，Thrór隐瞒了Thorin的情况，但是任何称职的哨兵都能感觉到他的痛苦，而且他的状态让每个人都感到非常不舒服。不管是因为能感受到其他人的痛苦，还是因为我们能感觉到痛苦的来自一个矮人，都十分令人烦躁。”Legolas对Bilbo眨眨眼，“包括我父亲。”

Elrond的眉毛差点儿飞过发际线，他的坐骑也仿佛感应到他的情绪般踱起步来。“他非常生气？”

“在Thorin Oakensheid打倒Smaug之前，我父亲毋庸置疑一直是东方的强者，即使刚铎国王世代流传的哨兵血脉也无法战胜他。而现在，他因为一个他一直认为不具备这中本领的种族成为启明星而心烦意乱。”Legolas用一种仿佛在指责Elrond是个傻瓜才会问这种问题的语气说。

“那么戴尔呢？”Elrond问。

“Bard不傻也不是高傲的人类，他可以通过线索得出与我们一样的结论，他不在乎Thorin醒来后会变成什么情况。我不认识他的手下，但是如果他们中的智者能推测出相同的结论并传播开来，我不会感到惊讶。”

他们谈话期间Bilbo一直没有在意他们说的内容，更加专注于查看堂兄们是否安好。最后Drogo终于睁开一只眼回应Bilbo的探寻，而Adalgrim看起来打算把肚子里剩下的早晨都吐出来。

Elrond对Legolas郑重地点点头，弯下身提起Bilbo，让他重新回到马鞍上。Bilbo提醒自己用Lobelia咒语关闭屏障，然后礼貌地对帮助他们的精灵点头致谢。Elrond的队伍跟精灵同伴交换了感激的眼神，同时Elladan附和道，“会有更多半兽人袭来，他们恐怕会尝试硬闯进森林。”

Legolas或许能做出相同的猜测，但他还是赞同地点点头。“也许那些半兽人足够转移我父亲对你们带着什么的注意力。”

Elladan顽皮地咧嘴笑起来。“我怀疑世上有任何事能转移他对此的注意力。”

“不。”他喃喃地抱怨，“我猜不会有。”


	7. 第七章

孤山是……一座山。孑然而立，是空旷平原上唯一一座山峰。它的大门外有一座样式华丽的城市，但那始终还是一座山。这些天听到的所有故事，让Bilbo期待看到更加宏伟壮阔的景象。

当Bilbo跟Elladan分享他的感受时，精灵咯咯笑起来。他警告Bilbo，如果他珍惜自己的脑袋，最好避免在任何一个矮人面前提起这样的说辞。他们的讨论很快被证明是明智的，不到一天时间他们与大山之间冒出一队队矮人。一部分矮人在进行日常巡逻，每次看到精灵都会回去向依鲁伯报告他们的进程。但是大部分矮人只是外来客，形色缓慢，煞有介事地向孤山前进。

Bilbo猜测他们是去向屠龙勇士Thorin致意，但是Elrond对他的推测抛来不怎么感兴趣的一瞥，好像在说他怀疑目的没那么单纯。

那天晚上Elladan拉着Bilbo的手，带着哈比人离开热闹的帐篷。Elrohir跟着他们，盘腿坐下，面向最靠近的矮人帐篷。Elladan推着Bilbo坐在他旁边，三个人形成一个以Elrohir为顶点的三角形。年长的哥哥闭上双眼，握住孪生弟弟的手。他发出一声长长的叹息，所有精灵把它当做停下动作的信号。

Elladan靠过去，对着哥哥的耳朵小声嘀咕着Bilbo听不到的内容，但是他捕捉到情感。那是Halfred Greenhand舒缓他母亲糟糕的头疼时，Bilbo感觉到的平和情绪。意识中安静、平和的氛围里，Bilbo可以感觉到Elrohir的感知舒展开，像针刺入面团一样探向矮人的方向。

Bilbo的耳朵像经历了一场喧闹的派对后嗡嗡作响，他意识到那并不是Elrohir的感知，而是他听到的。精灵向数公里之外的开阔空间拓展他的感知，偷听一段矮人间的对话。这个把戏可以把他们的词语从山上稳固的微风、城镇里熙攘的人声和回荡在山谷间的锤子的敲打声中分离出来。Elladan在这个过程中扮演着帮助Elrohir专注于目标声响、避免迷失在噪音中的角色。按照Halfred教给他的，Bilbo伸出自己的感知，轻推Elladan僵持的状况，将压迫精灵前进的障碍像水波一样顺遂拨开。

Elrohir僵住了，Bilbo不知道自己是不是不小心打破了什么精灵间不成文的规矩。但是Elrohir没有责备他，而是小声呢喃，“他们是为了Thorin到此，用库兹都语交谈，但是他们的语气里带着……某种欲望。”

“欲望？”Elladan戳了戳他。

“就像人类谈起Arwen以为我们听不到时那种。”

Bilbo困惑地对Elladan眨眨眼，“我们美丽、未结合的向导小妹妹。”Elladan解释道，他的目光始终没有离开他的哥哥。

想到人类对这样一位女士会产生哪种欲望，Bilbo的肠子不由得扭曲起来。而且他们为什么会对Thorin产生那种情感？他不是一位女士或者向导，为什么他们……紧接着事实砸在Bilbo的脸上。

矮人想要强迫对方建立连接，他们想强迫一个渴望的哨兵，在痛苦中强迫他接受一个不属于他的向导。他们为了自己的未来罔顾别人的生命和幸福，不顾那个在山里Bilbo想要交朋友的向导如何渴望Thorin，就像他在此地渴望他的哨兵一样。Bilbo沉溺于这种令人厌恶的情绪中，愤怒趋于白热化，至少是他在听到某个人开始尖叫之前。

平原数英里外，计划制定者尖叫着跪在地上，他手下的矮人伸手捡起武器，对一个不存在的敌人建立起严密的保护圈。其中一个向导将颤抖的两根手指按在矮人的太阳穴上，下一秒跟着晕倒在地上。（他带了几个向导，一个用于战斗，一个样貌怡人，还有三个计划诱骗Thorin建立连接的向导。那个外貌尚可的是唯一讨人喜欢的家伙，而且也是他上前想要伸出援手。）

一只手紧紧握住Bilbo的手腕，拉扯着他摆脱厌恶的情绪。Bilbo不记得自己闭上了双眼，离开意识的瞬间他猛地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是Elladan带着类似敬畏的神色。Bilbo把心中冲动的念头放在一边，解释道，“他们为了Thorin而来，他们不想要他，甚至不喜欢他，但是那个可怕的哨兵认为如果他们能哄骗Thorin跟他的女眷建立接连，那么那个成功的向导就能强迫依鲁伯交出所有的金子。”

“如果他们以为Thrór会珍惜自己孙子的性命胜过囤积的财宝，那么他们简直蠢透了。那就是使你反应过度的全部原因？”

Bilbo并不认为有必要用如此肮脏的手段利用一个需索的哨兵，而且诚实地说，他不知道该怎么形容为什么想到Thorin被迫与一个向导结合令他那么愤怒。“那样做不对！矮人应该跟他们的唯一在一起，而不是跟一个骗子。”

“唯一是首选但并非必要，你知道的。真正关键的是结合本身。”

Bilbo哼了一声，“我不在乎是否必须，任何哨兵或向导不该为了满足别人对金钱的贪婪而被绑在一起。”

Elladan抿起嘴唇，打算故意挑衅Bilbo，但是Elrohir打断他们，“他们开始收拾行李向孤山出发了。”

“他们黎明前无法抵达。”Elladan嘲弄地说。

“不，但是他们会凭空捏造说受到了‘精灵魔法’的袭击。”

Elladan用他们自己的语言低声自言自语着显然是脏话的内容。“他们真的那么说？”

“你更愿意让他们认为那是哈比魔法？”

Elladan撇撇嘴，清楚地表示他认为他的哥哥一点儿也不幽默。Elrond走向他的儿子们，及时阻止了可能越演越烈的兄弟争执。“他们是铁拳矮人。”Elrond低声说，Bilbo即使不会说精灵语也知道Elladan在赌咒。

“铁拳是什么？”

“矮人中最糟糕的一个宗族。”Elrohir解释，因为他的弟弟没心思回答，“相传他们的祖先非常贪婪，紧紧依附于他的金子，于是骨和肉都变成钢铁的，保护他的金银财宝永远无法离开他。他的人民一直坚守他的人生信条，即使在自己人之间也时常发生侵略和暴力行为，他们与Durin一直存在长久无法化解的世仇，因为他们觉得Durin的财宝本来应该属于他们。”

“如果他们憎恨Durin矮人，那为什么他们还要强迫Thorin建立连接！”Bilbo问道。他的堂兄走过来与他并肩而立，双臂交叉尽量摆出一副威吓的姿态。那个Thorin的向导很可能是矮人中Bilbo的朋友，那么也就意味着Thorin将是他的朋友，也就意味着他已经等同于家人。

“挟持山下王国的王子会得到最大的利益，可以不战而屈人之兵。”Elladan瞥了眼他的父亲，好像他认为精灵领主应该用更微妙的方式说出真相。另外两个哈比人相信Thorin应该被保护单纯是出于为了未来的友谊，Bilbo却投射出其他情绪。他的哈比人自我真的相信Thorin只是一个有天赋的、可能被占便宜的家伙，但是他的向导自我却知道真相。

Bilbo的力量脱离掌控，毫不犹豫就将感知投向铁拳矮人的头目，为了胆敢设计他的哨兵而惩罚他，如果Bilbo经过严格的训练，那么精灵们一定乐意见到哈比人领土意识那么强的一面。但是事实上，Bilbo一切行为仅仅出于本能。如果继续下去他将毁坏自己意识中的某些部分，给Bilbo自己造成伤害，如此任其发展，恐怕整个中土世界只有Galadriel夫人能将他的意识拉回来。

他的父亲和兄弟争辩如何处理一个猝发铁拳矮人的最佳方式，以及他们到底在那做什么时，Elrohir从窃听中撤回感知。“卫兵来了。”

“铁拳那边来的？”Elladan的手伸向身上的剑。

“来自依鲁伯的。”

“但是我们离孤山还有一天的路程。”

Elrond站起身，挑眉看向他的弟弟。“那么我认为还有其他情况迫使他们出来。”

Elrond转头看向孤山方向，看到一小队人马不顾夜色深沉缓慢向山下行进。“他们会在几小时内与我们汇合。”

“如果我们留在此地。”Elladan指出。

“我们为什么要留下？”Adalgrim问，他非常想抱着万一有人愿意告诉他的态度问愚蠢的问题，谁能告诉他们到底现在是什么状况。“你觉得他们打算攻击我们？”

“不，Took先生。”Elrond说，用眼神示意Elladan谈话结束了。“他们时刻准备与任何出现的半兽人开战，但是他们没有穿戴一般认为会跟精灵起冲突时的盔甲。”

“那么他们要做什么？”Drogo问。

“我们要拨旺篝火，方便他们找对方向，等到他们到达后我们会一起分享我们的晚餐。”

“铁拳矮人——”Elladan争辩，但是他的哥哥把手放在他的肩膀上将话压了下去。

“我们有更多理由留在这里，而不是去追赶铁拳。Thorin会感谢我们，使他们远离他的王国，特别是在他的祖父无法明辨是非的情况下。而且，”他对Bilbo眨眨眼，“我猜他会因为我们把贪心的向导挡在外面儿感激我们。”

Drogo和Adalgrim拿出精灵的补给，烹饪一餐符合哈比人标准的晚餐，其他人一边继续留心铁拳矮人（他们不管如何努力都无法把帐篷收拾好），一边带着纯粹的快乐欣赏哈比人忙来忙去。

但是Bilbo，他在踱来踱去。

那伙矮人为了某件事到来，他希望是他的哨兵感觉到他，来接Bilbo回家。但是即使极尽乐观，Bilbo还是有些过于现实，他的哨兵并不在那伙矮人里，但又非常接近。

等待即将接近尾声的时候，Bilbo站起来走向营地外，以便看清楚靠近的马匹。骑手身材比较接近哈比人，Bilbo可以清楚分辨出，月光间或在他们背后的武器上折射出灼灼光芒，其他就没什么特别的了。

Elrond跟在Bilbo身后，显然比哈比人沉稳很多。“他们让你感到不舒服？”

“那些矮人？一点儿也不，我只是，无法摆脱有什么大事要发生的预感。”

“那么就别犹豫，Baggins老爷，相信你的直觉。”

“Halfred总是说，当你不知道该怎么办时，把手指埋进土里，面向阳光。如果这个方法能教会植物如何生长，那么同样适用于哈比人。”

太阳还有很久才会升起，Elrond抬头看向天顶穹幕上闪耀的星星。“我的族人是在星星最明亮的时候被创造出来的，历史告诉我们那是我们醒来后看到了第一件事物，我们热爱它。时至今日，我们还在传颂歌唱星星的歌谣。”Bilbo将沉默留给Elrond，给他足够的时间选择合适的词语。“我是在太阳升起后很久诞生的，星星那时早已成为月亮折射光芒中里遥远的过去。虽然我喜爱关于星星的歌，但是我发现我无法为只了解太阳而后悔。”Bilbo舒了口气，他甚至不知道自己为了痴迷于Elrond低沉、富有旋律的词语而屏住了呼吸。“我想没有太阳人们就找不到方向。”

那些矮人到达时，Bilbo并不知道自己看起来是怎样的。在明亮的篝火映衬下，闪着银辉的星光爱抚过他的卷发，哈比人看起来像是在闪闪发光。那个带头的矮人下了马，Bilbo被Elrond的故事迷住了，没注意到他们靠过来。矮人看向身边的渺小生物差点因为他的光芒发出赞叹，他就像一个小小的太阳，一盏指引迷失哨兵的明灯。

矮人们跟着他一起舒了口气，其中一个甚至擦掉了几滴眼泪。另外几个拍拍他的后背，没有人会取笑这样动人夜晚引起的共鸣。领头的矮人对他的同伴们裂开嘴，接着大笑出声，“我发现万分同意你的看法，精灵大人。”

矮人洪亮的声音把那个小家伙吓了一跳，而精灵看起来只是被逗乐了，看来他早就知道矮人们靠近。“一个矮人和一个精灵一起赞叹太阳而不是他们各自的信仰，我们确实都是怪胎，Frerin王子。”

领头的矮人掀开兜帽露出他的头发。他是一个年轻的矮人，胡子还没有长齐，太阳穴旁有两条辫子。他的后背挂着两把交叉的小型战斧，身上没有穿象征王子的铠甲，而是一条剪裁得体的紧身皮护胸。如果戴上兜帽很容易被误认为是普通的矮人，但是摘下后，他的卷发闪着金光，典型的Durin矮人特征。

当然，Bilbo对此一无所知。那个Elrond称为王子的矮人，在他看来只是一个样貌邋遢的家伙，比哈比人高一些。（但他不是Thorin。）自从确信无疑把Thorin当做他的朋友，那么也就意味着他的弟弟很可能也是Bilbo的朋友。Bilbo不顾脸红行了个礼。“Frerin，Thráin之子，Thrór之孙，山下王国的王子，我向你引荐Bilbo Baggins，Bungo之子，Mungo之孙，夏尔的哈比人。”

Frerin深鞠一躬，“愿为您效劳，Dunin Baggins。”

名字奇怪的发音使Bilbo看向Elrond。“那是矮人语中向导的意思。”

“啊，”Bilbo歪着头，有趣地看着Frerin。“但你既不是哨兵也不是向导。”没有明确指出“你是如何分辨出来的。”

“每一个依鲁伯的战士都学过如何分辨向导，这样就能更好地将他们跟我们的女性一起保护起来。”如果是通常情况下Bilbo会说他不需要保护，但是在精灵陪伴下穿越迷雾山谷的当下，这样的争辩很难有说服力。

“Elrond领主，Dunin Baggins，很荣幸向你引见我的堂兄Glóin，Gróin之子；我们的警卫长Dori，Tori之子；还有Bifur，Bimfar之子。”矮人逐一向Bilbo行礼，低声说出愿为其效劳的宣言。（除了Bifur，虽然Bilbo可以推测出他说的奇怪语言是差不多的意思。）

Frerin期待地看向Bilbo，来自Drogo的推搡才使他发现堂兄们已经出现在身边，催促他介绍他们。“这些是我的堂表弟，Drogo Baggins，Fosco之子，还有Adalgrim Took，Hildigrim之子。”

一阵寒暄和精灵的介绍后，Elrond示意矮人一起到篝火前，哈比人端上他们仓促准备的晚餐。Dori因为美味发出一声呻吟，接着赶忙追问Drogo和Adalgrim，恳求他们告知如何能在旅途中制造出这样美味的秘方。

在他的哥哥们不盯着Bilbo的时候，Frerin转向Bilbo，假装心不在焉地问道，“如果我的历史课是正确的，那么哈比人住在靠近蓝山的地方。”

“相当近，我猜。”

“我可以问问为什么三个哈比人要远离家园到这里来吗？”

不管Frerin的构想是怎样的，哈比人绝对不是愚蠢的生物。Adalgrim立刻从刚刚的话题中挣脱出来，趴在Bilbo的肩膀上，“当然是因为龙！”

“什么？”Frerin僵住了。

“我们听说恶龙造成了相当严重的破坏，夏尔觉得我们应该为你们做些什么，我们正好是年纪相当的兄弟，于是他们决定派我们三个出来。”

有一瞬间Frerin的目光让Bilbo以为他会因为他们提起龙而大发雷霆，但是很快他的脸上挂上明媚的微笑。“那么你们是哈比战士？来这里保护矮人免受未来来自恶龙的袭击？”

Drogo像被冒犯了的猫咪一样鼓起脸颊，努力克制着被羞辱产生的愤怒，但是Adalgrim反而大笑起来。Took深入骨髓的技能使Adalgrim能面不改色地对矮人当面说出谎言，“别傻了，我们是园丁！”

“园丁？”

“当然！龙喷火，对吧？”

Frerin看起来被逗乐了，“没错，Took先生。”

“我们觉得恶龙一定对你们的庄稼和花造成了严重的损坏，我们决定最好派一些能帮助你们修复的人过来。”

不管Frerin想回答什么，Elrond打断了他。Frerin，至少还知道把手留在膝盖上，但是他的伙伴把手伸向了武器。精灵们也够向他们的武器作为回应，但是Elrohir对他们使了个眼色。“铁拳矮人上路了，一个小时之内就会到达这里。”

“铁拳？”Frerin猛地站了起来。

Elrohir向左侧的山地点点头，“一小队铁拳矮人向山里出发，只是，”他瞥了眼Bilbo，“他们非常在意精灵的出现。于是决定连夜赶往依鲁伯，但是他们看到了你的小队向我们这边来了。”

Dori站在Frerin身前，不管正在接近的矮人离得还有多远。“他们认出王子了？”

Elrohir看了看他的弟弟，而后者看了看Bilbo。哈比人将手指埋进土里，像帮助Elrohir偷听时一样拓展感知。他能感觉到狂怒，但是经过长时间像筛面粉一样的解析后，他抓住那个愤怒的源头。那些矮人的愤怒是对着头领的，因为他强迫他们到这里，结果不得不面对一个精灵向导的威胁（他们以为Bilbo一定会伤害他们）。

Bilbo抬起头，低声说，“我不知道，他们本来不想来这里，而且他们不想跟精灵或其他矮人说话。他们对你也没有像针对你哥哥那样的渴望，所以我猜他们并不知道你在这里。”

“我哥哥？”

Bilbo肯定他的问题，“他们去依鲁伯是为了尝试与他建立连接，不顾他的向导到底谁。”一声响亮的心跳引起Bilbo的注意，他瞥向Frerin，后者像盯着什么古怪的生物一样看着Bilbo。“什么？”

Glóin想开口，但是Dori给了他肋骨一肘，代替他说，“你不会恰好感应到什么让他们觉得Thorin正好处于开放期的原因吧，小伙子？或者是让他们以为Thorin是个哨兵？”

“祖父。”Frerin愤怒地挤出一个词。

“现在我们不知道——”Dori尝试安抚。

“不然他们怎么会知道！”

“你的哥哥只用一箭就击中了恶龙，Frerin王子。”Elrond插话，他的声音安抚了盛怒的矮人。“而且他到目前为止都没有露面，他作为哨兵觉醒的新状态并不是很难推理出来。”

“或许对于与依鲁伯联系紧密的人并不难，但是铁拳矮人住在中土大陆最东方的欧罗卡尼山脉。自从Smaug袭击依鲁伯还不到一周，如果不是在Smaug倒下的瞬间就日夜兼程根本不可能到达这里。他们知道，要么他们是恶龙的同谋，要么就是有人告诉他们。考虑到他们差不多已经到达依鲁伯的大门前，我甚至没有听到他们靠近的消息，只有一个人可以办到。”

“但是Elrond说铁拳矮人憎恶你们。”

“我向你保证，Dunin Baggins，这种感情是相互的。”

“所以你们憎恨彼此，那么为什么你的国王邀请他尝试与Thorin建立连接？”

Frerin没精打采地转向Dori，“我很想说祖父为了矮人的统一深谋远虑，或者他只是出于传统的偏见不想眼看着他的孙儿一直没有结合对象。但是，遗憾的是一切只是为了金子。”

Bifur开始用手语进行长篇演说，所有非矮人都目瞪口呆地看着他。Dori点点头，“你是对的，Bifur。欧罗卡尼山脉下蕴藏着丰富的珍贵矿脉和宝石，国王可能想设法占有它的开采权。”

“但是，”以这样恐怖的方式交易家庭成员的情感，令三个哈比人无比震惊。“Thorin是他的孙子啊。”

Glóin哼了一声，“他还有别的孙子，而且还有曾外孙。”

“我无法想象Thorin如何忍受无休止地被陌生向导控制情感的处境。”Elrond切中要害。

矮人交换了一个微妙的表情，这个暗示令他们非常不舒服。Dori清清喉咙打算用外交手腕回答这个问题，但是Frerin看了Bilbo良久，插话说，“他在衰竭。”

“什么？”Elrond问，这是Bilbo第一次听到这个精灵声音有所起伏。

“Smaug倒下后我们直接把他送到石屋，而他对觉醒状态适应良好。”Frerin看到Bilbo皱起眉，于是解释道，“石屋是依鲁伯最神圣的地方，是整个孤山的心脏。任何矮人能力显现时，我们都会把他送到石屋，直到他们找到属于他们的唯一。通常情况下他们的伴侣很快就会找到他们，在此之前孤山会保证他们精神稳定。”

“怎么办到的？那只是岩石。”

矮人们笑起来，“不，不，不，Dunin Baggins，山是有生命的。石屋由光滑的石灰岩构成，触感非常凉爽，所以不会对Shomakhal的脚造成任何伤害。房间里有不同深度的池子，灌满来自地下的泉水。泉水清澈透明，有些池子非常冰凉，可以抑制Shomakhal的感知，有些是沸腾状态，将Dunin带回他们的身边。石屋的天花板能发光，蓝色和绿色的光线可以保护过于敏锐的视线。整个过程中，被赋予新角色的矮人坐在大山的怀抱中，感受周围土地的哼唱，使他们在等待中也能感觉舒适安逸。”

Frerin的声音低沉、令人安心，绘制出一幅奇妙的景象。“听起来不错。”Bilbo哼哼着。

Frerin的笑容变得更加耀眼，他对Elrond挤挤眼分享大功告成的喜悦。“自从Smaug袭击之后，Thorin一直在那里。起初几天他一直在睡觉，赤裸着沉到一个冰冷的池子里，冷却巨龙呼吸残留的灼热感知。”矮人的描述让Bilbo羞红了脸，虽然哈比人不清楚到底是因为什么。“我妹妹、我还有我们的朋友一边等待一边照顾他，但是他的Dunin一直没有出现。当他醒来后他开始感到疼痛，但是他慢慢平衡了那种强烈地想要离开依鲁伯去寻找唯一的冲动。”

三个哈比人困惑地探向前，“我以为矮人必须结合才能控制他们的感知？”Drogo问。

“最强大的Shomakhals可以在一段时间内独自处理感知平衡，他们自己的意志和孤山的力量足以帮助他们挺过去。”

“但是你说Thorin意识不清。”Adalgrim问。

“他的力量只挺到三天前，而现在他失去意识了。”

“三天前发生了什么？”Bilbo问。

Frerin可以看到所有精灵都望向天空，好像在乞求力量一样。他对他们挑起眉，但是Elladan摆摆手，发出一声绝望的叹息作为回答。“我们不知道，但是Thorin没有醒来，祖父绝望了。”Frerin顿了一下，“更加绝望。”

“之前他为了什么感觉绝望？”Adalgrim疑惑地问。

“他等待着Thorin的Dunin出现在石屋门口，但是没有等到，于是他安排所有未结合的Dunin到石屋，命令他们尝试结合。没有一个奏效，祖父便命令依鲁伯所有的Dunin去石屋。”

Bilbo的脸上带着全然的恐惧。Frerin抬起手，“第一个Dunin到达时Thorin醒来过，等到我们解释清楚为什么一个结合过的Dunin出现后，他……”

“非常生气？”Bilbo试着猜测。

“大发雷霆。”Frerin回答，“祖父不可违背，但是Thorin才是那个问题的主角。那些结合过的Dunin到达石屋，但是他们并不担忧，因为他们知道Thorin发过誓，他们中任何一个结合过的Dunin让他感到有吸引力，那么他会在结合形成前了结自己的生命。”

Frerin骄傲地讲完故事，好像Thorin的誓言是荣耀的制高点一样。精灵们点点头表示赞同，但是三个哈比人变得面色灰白。自愿选择了结自己的生命仅仅是为了遵守誓言的观念，怪异到不可思议。

矮人们看了看彼此，最后Glóin推推Nori。“啊，是的，这是荣誉问题，Dunin Baggins。妨碍神圣的Shomakhal/Dunin结合在我们的民族间是最大的罪恶，但也不总是如此。有些家族会为了他们的Shomakhal准备后宫，不只一个Dunin。”

哈比人没想到他们进行的话题会比刚才的更加恐怖。

Dori越过Bilbo的头顶，看了看精灵，决定把种族骄傲放在一边，让精灵接手。Elladan想开口说些什么，但是他再三考虑了一番，看向Elrond。他的家人用挑眉的方式交流时，Elrohir做了该做的事。“打个比方，就像你母亲的向导不顾她与你父亲已经结婚的情况，强迫与她建立连接一样。”

“哦，”哈比人齐声感叹，矮人却困惑地交换着眼色。跟一个不是你的唯一的人结婚，或者你的伴侣并不是有能力成为你的唯一的人，完全超出他们的设想。（就像把一杯有毒的溶液放在哈比人面前。）

Frerin觉得此刻正好可以磨练一下他不怎么用到的自制力，于是继续说道。“他跟依鲁伯所有Dunin处在一个房间里，祖父说他会派大使去其他家族看看他的唯一是不是在他们之中。Thorin试图阻止他，但是他的意识不足以控制自己，更不用说阻止祖父。依我看现在的情况更糟，因为祖父很可能一开始就派了人出去，他根本没考虑过Thorin想要的是什么。”

“他邀请了谁？”Elrond问。

“选择不跟我们共同居住的侨民圣光和火胡子矮人，还有东方的硬胡子、黑锁以及石头脚矮人。我们的同盟已经到了，而其他三个家族也会在明天抵达孤山。”

“你觉得Thorin的向导在那些来访者中间？那就好。”Bilbo对着矮人露出愉快的微笑，可怜的矮人很快就能结合了。

四个矮人难以置信地盯着他，Bifur嘀咕着Bilbo听不懂的内容。“他是认真的？” Glóin哼哼着说，而Dori狠狠地打了他们俩。

Frerin看了哈比人很久，看到他金色的卷发和丰满的肚子，还有因为他的观察而害羞地蜷起的光裸脚趾，他用库兹都语低声说，“我哥哥喜欢小一点儿的。”接着他的脸上挂起顽皮的微笑，转而用通用语说，“我肯定Thorin的Dunin很快就要到了。”


	8. 第八章

“Bilbo！”Frerin抓着他的双肩用力摇晃，直到哈比人从靠近孤山开始就陷入的恍惚中脱离出来。“你必须听我的话。”所有精灵向他们的武器伸出手，但是Frerin根本不在意他们的作为。“依鲁伯现在并不安全，即使对矮人来说。如果是一般情况下，我会建议你尽可能低调，但你是一个有精灵陪同的未结合Dunin，所以根本行不通。也就是说我能给出的最好建议还是继续对外宣扬那个园丁的故事，当成真的一样，如果有任何人胆敢怀疑，对他们微笑，就像嘲讽只有白痴才会怀疑你说的是谎话一样。”

Adalgrim用胳膊肘拐了拐他的精灵同伴，暗示“我早就告诉过你了”他们三个作为园丁的可信度，但是Bilbo只是点点头。

然而现在，他站在Thrór——山下王国的国王面前，诡异地跟预期一样被七嘴八舌的议论声打断，说国王有多么憎恨他，这时Bilbo非常感激之前Freirn的盘问。

当他们被引入大厅而不是用来处理日常会晤或者敏感信息的小会客厅时，Elrond挑起一边眉毛。看来Thrór更愿意给大家看一出戏，一出令人印象深刻的大戏。

大厅不是一个房间，而是一条长长的狭窄步道，通往各个通路，两侧却空无一物。（Adalgrim瞥了眼两侧的悬崖，吓得差点儿一脚踩空，幸好Elrohir抓住他的外套后领，将他拉了回来。）房间对面有一排敦实的雕像，但是Bilbo的目光完全被王座吸引了，没心思注意其他的。王座坐落在开阔空间的正中央，钟乳石最下方，围绕在闪烁的金和发光的银之中。王座椅背上有一个拱形的窗口，上面镶嵌的宝石闪烁着Bilbo从未见过的蓝色光芒。王座两侧，唯一的光源来自面向走廊的镂空设计，Bilbo可以看到矮人们忙碌的身影，或者说，至少在他们看到精灵出现前还在忙碌着。

房间的设计完全是为了将全部的注意力集中在矮人端坐的王座之上，为了让所有镂空窗外的市民，以及下面路过的行人知道，不管是谁坐在王座上，都应该被瞻仰、敬慕。

虽然几个哈比人承认这些看起来确实很漂亮，但是他们不怎么关心那些华而不实的东西。Adalgrim作为最年长的，走上通往王座的台阶，介绍两个堂表弟，并解释他们陪同精灵帮助修复Smaug造成损失的来意。他能圆滑地表现出端庄的行为，把取笑藏得滴水不漏。在欢快、友好但是有些心不在焉的介绍后，Adalgrim深鞠一躬，将他的兄弟们引到台前。

哈比人仅仅有七秒钟的时间露出恨不得拔腿就跑的微笑，紧接着Thrór刺耳的声音穿过整个大厅，“告诉我，半身人，你有多蠢才会带着一个未结合的Dunin穿越如此遥远的距离？”矮人的质问令Freirn不由自主退缩了。（虽然看起来没有一个矮人为此感到惊讶。）

即使Adalgrim不是最年长的，Baggins们还是会把谈判的任务留给他，因为除了Took没几个哈比人能如此善于胡说八道。Adalgrim转过身露出灿烂的笑脸，好像老国王在跟他开玩笑一样。“为什么Bilbo会比我们其他人更危险？”

几个矮人嗤笑Adalgrim是个白痴，但是大部分只是闪过被逗乐了的表情，不确定这个陌生的生物是否知道他们应该了解的信息。如果他们被Sackvilles包围而不是一群陌生矮人的话，Drogo一定会为他们如此在意表面现象对Bilbo翻白眼。

Thrór挑起半边乱糟糟的眉毛，冷笑道，“一个Dunin，即使是一个像你们队伍中这样赢弱的生物，任何时候都会成为自由Shomakhal的首选目标。”

Drogo鼓着脸一副被冒犯了的样子，Adalgrim大笑起来。所有在场的矮人都震惊地屏住呼吸， Bilbo能感觉到精灵们蓄势待发，把手搭在他们的武器上。Adalgrim转过头面对Bilbo，丝毫没有受到紧张气氛的影响。“你怎么想，Bilbo？你的哨兵是那种希望你留在家里的类型吗？”

Bilbo比任何时候都感谢Took血缘中搞破坏的因子，“考虑到那些不愿结合的哈比人，我会说我的哨兵不会那样说。”

“不愿意结合？”Thrór右手边的矮人问，从他鼻子的形状，以及Freirn站立的位置，Bilbo推测问话的是Thráin。

“不愿意结合。”Bilbo重复。随后他的脸上挂起得意的笑容，用那种激怒他堂兄的方式挑起一边眉毛，这个姿态就像在说他简直不敢相信他们要进行这样的对话。（那是Drogo喜欢称为Bilbo的“哦，你竟然不知道？”情绪）

没有一个矮人愿意成为那个询问Bilbo，哈比人是选择不结合，还是他们没有能力结合问题的人。Adalgrim曾经含蓄地暗示过对哈比人来说结合并非必要，根本不用费心为此说谎。几个直接的问题会让Adalgrim颠三倒四，很快露出马脚，暴露出Bilbo来此就是为了寻找他的哨兵，而他们也并非园丁。

沉默还在继续，奇怪的是，最后由Drogo打破了僵局。他们中最不擅长说谎的哈比人，回头看了眼Elrond，给了他一记不信任的瞪视。Drogo真正的意图是想责备精灵告诉他们最好的选择就是说谎，但是矮人却把他的目光理解成其他含义。不只一个矮人大人因为Drogo脸上的表情吃了一惊，而Thrór 自顾自地说，“你们当然不愿意结合，你们是半身人。”他开始唠唠叨叨一个他不是说Bilbo需要哨兵的理论，因为Bilbo又不是战士，显然没有一个哈比人是战士，整个中土没有一个生物跟矮人相比能算得上战士，然后把整件事转向莫名的赞扬矮人的优越感，无视自己对哈比人知之甚少的事实。

话题进行到一半的时候，Adalgrim意识到国王并没有任何跟他们交流的打算，于是慢慢走回堂弟身边的位置，跟精灵们站在一起。

好像这套啰嗦的关于矮人荣耀的演讲还不够一样，最后Thrór嘣的一声站起来，无视了精灵。Bilbo即使不了解什么是恰当的步骤，也能明白矮人显然怠慢了Elrond。然而瑞文戴尔的领主大人，不是可以被忽视的人物。 Elrond脸上挂着毫不退缩的表情，不卑不亢走向王座，好像Thrór站起来只是为了迎他上前，而不是不顾他在场翩然离去一样。

“今天没时间招待你，Elrond。”Thrór哼了一声。

“既然我来是为了帮助你的王国修复损失，那么我建议你腾出时间。”

“你在威胁我？”所有在场的矮人都伸手够向他们的武器，Thrór鄙夷地瞪着他。

“如果我想威胁你，矮人大人，你会知道的。”Elrond的声音冰冷饱含力量、掷地有声，回荡在华丽厅堂的每个角落。即使隔着一段距离，Bilbo仍然能看到矮人们聚集在窗外，下面的走道上传来凌乱的脚步声。Thrór从未被叫做任何低于国王的称号，他刚想发作大吼大叫，威胁要拿下对方的脑袋，但是Elrond抢先一步继续道，“Smaug不是中土唯一的龙。”整个大厅陷入沉默，即使那些叫嚣着维护国王尊严的矮人大人也闭口不言。“你明明早就心知肚明Smaug为什么会袭击依鲁伯，然而现在你没有为了将来可能出现的袭击做出任何防范措施。”

“我的王国已经击退一条巨龙，精灵！我们当然可以应付另一只！”Thrór大喊。

Elrond用挑眉的动作令矮人国王在说出什么更愚蠢的话以前闭上嘴。“不，你的孙子只是幸运地碰巧一箭击退了巨龙，那么告诉我，”Elrond意有所指地巡视过整个房间，“打败巨龙后Thorin在哪里？”

Thrór和他的大人们身上没有带武器，但是如果他们带着，此刻Elrond的精灵就会和Durin矮人展开一场恶斗。比起理睬国王的愤怒，依鲁伯的矮人更担心Freirn脸上的困惑和恐惧。“他没告诉你？”Elrond问王子。

“没什么好说的！”Thrór大喊，他的声音嘶哑，在绝望边缘垂死挣扎，“操树狂只会说谎！”

Elrond撇撇嘴，那是Bilbo在精灵脸上看到最接近不快的表情。“Galdriel夫人经历的岁月比你们整个矮人种族都长，我们可以假设她比你们任何人都了解龙的习性。所以当她警告你贪婪会引来其他龙，我们有理由希望你能够听从她的劝告。”

不管Thrór本来想如何回答，Freirn走上前打断了他。“你说什么？”

肩负兄长和整个王国命运的年轻矮人让Elrond的表情为之动容，“Smaug是因为感觉到你们国库里金子的召唤而来到依鲁伯的。”

“精灵只是为了让我们放弃财富，他们想据为己有才那样说的！”

“与金子本身无关，是推崇他的人造成的！”Elrond对Thrór大吼。他叹了口气，目光回到Freirn身上。“龙无法感应到地下的金子，也无法感觉到金子打造成的任何东西。山下的金脉对龙来说与一把金竖琴无异，但是当金子变成金币、金砖，仅仅是为了囤积满足自己对黄金的渴望，而不是为了交易，就完全不同了。那才是将龙召唤来的缘由，与每一条喜爱囤积财宝的龙有相同力量，他们可以感觉到其他生物对金子的贪婪热爱。”

“那就是Smaug袭击依鲁伯的原因，因为他可以感觉到Thrór的内心。”

矮人中传出喊叫和咒骂声，新消息使他们沸腾了。有些将怒火转嫁到Elrond身上，因为他胆敢说出这样的话，但是大部分矮人用受了惊吓的眼神看向他们的国王，不敢相信国王一己私欲将灾难引致自己的子民身上。在反应激烈的矮人中，只有一个矮人走向讲台，对Elrond鞠了个躬，这个矮人的羊角胡子中有一撮白，跟其他领主相比，他看起来年轻的过分。但是他仍然能游刃有余地带着精灵队伍摆脱周围的吵杂，任何想要上前质问的矮人都被他轻易地拦了下来。

他们得到三秒钟的安静，随后他们抵达预先安排好的房间，Frerin和一个莫西干头的矮人也匆匆跟了进去。

“如果你在这里，谁陪着Thorin？”羊角胡子的矮人问。

莫西干头摆摆手打消他的顾虑，“Bifur和Dori正在当值。我想知道，是什么让这个尖耳朵的杂种觉得警告整个依鲁伯，还有其他该死的龙会来袭是个好主意！国王怎么能善罢甘休！”

Elrohir拉拉Elladan的袖子，让他站在哈比人身边，然后他自己挡在他们和莫西干矮人中间。平日里最成熟的精灵厉声说，“你的国王十几年前便心知肚明，他的财宝会带来什么样的危害，而在他发疯的日子里却毫无作为。”

“你他妈以为自己是谁，决定我们需要知道什么！”

“我们走的每一步都是为了削弱Thrór的力量，避免Thorin醒来却不得不面对被迫跟铁拳矮人结合的命运。”

莫西干矮人不明白跟铁拳矮人有什么关系，Frerin解释了他们在平原的遭遇，还有他如何跟Elrond的精灵一起将对方赶走。场面混乱至极，矮人对彼此大喊大叫，Elladan伸手按住Elrohir的肩膀，安抚他的哥哥。争执一直在继续，时不时使用他们自己的语言，直到Frerin伸手指向哈比人，羊角胡矮人猛地停下来，凝视着Bilbo和他的兄弟们，莫西干矮人向他们的方向走过来。Elrohir防备地上前一步，Frerin抓住另一个矮人，低声说了些什么。“抱歉Elrond领主，允许我向你介绍Balin，”他示意那个羊角胡矮人，后者礼貌地点了点头，“Fundin之子，Farin之孙，我哥哥Thorin的顾问。这位，”Frerin放开莫西干矮人，“是他的弟弟Dwalin，Thorin的警卫长。”莫西干矮人咕哝着表示知道了。

Elrond开始逐一介绍精灵，然后歪着头看了Dwalin一会儿。矮人拒绝被威胁，仰着下巴双臂抱胸，一幅你最好实相的样子。“Dwalin大人，你知道你的能力即将觉醒吗？”

Dwalin用库兹都语咕哝着，Bilbo可以肯定他在说Elrond是白痴。Balin拐了他的弟弟一把，“这些天有很多Shomakhal 和Dunin觉醒。”

“因为Smaug？”Bilbo问，拒绝因为Fundin矮人盯着他的视线表现出紧张。

“不是，龙袭击后，Thorin是唯一一个直接受影响觉醒的矮人。即使是当时在场承受过恶龙火焰的矮人也没有受到影响。”Balin解释，“但是Thorin的召唤覆盖了整个孤山，回应他召唤的Shomakhal觉醒来保护他，Dunin觉醒为了安抚他。”

“但那些都不是他的向导。”Bilbo切中要害。

这时矮人们的表情跟Bilbo通常谈起Thorin时精灵脸上的如出一辙。Frerin对Bilbo露出温柔的微笑。“不，山里没有一个矮人是我哥哥的Dunin。”

“但是那些其他部落来的矮人呢？也没有一个是Thorin的向导？”Adalgrim问。

Frerin踩住Dwalin的脚阻止矮人脱口而出的话，Balin代为回答。“Dis夫人负责接待他们，她发誓没有一个能与她的哥哥配对，不管他们以为自己多么适合未来的国王。”

“Dis是我姐姐。”Frerin对哈比人的困惑解释道，“整个中土唯一一个比我更了解哥哥的人，当然了，”Frerin露出下流的假笑，“只是在某些方面比较了解。”Adalgrim跟着笑起来，而Bilbo和Drogo因为截然不同的两个原因红了脸。

在Frerin能够继续取笑他们之前，门猛地打开了，Glóin跌跌撞撞跑进来。他上气不接下气地说，“国王派火胡子矮人的公主下去石屋了。”

“什么？”Frerin大惊失色，“他本来打算等一天，想看看是否只要他们在山里Thorin就能清醒过来。”

“国王不相信Thorin的连接足够强大至此，他派了几个女孩跟着他们一起下去。打算让每个都握住他的手，看是否能触发连接。”

Balin哼了一声，“他们到底想做什么？”

“Nori说一整队人都是向导，而且每个人都跃跃欲试。硬胡子矮人完全失去了理智，打算孤注一掷在Thorin昏迷时刺激连接建立。”

Bilbo绝对、百分之百不想知道“刺激连接建立”究竟是什么意思，但是这个想法让他十分愤怒。“他们为什么做这样的事？”

古怪的是，回答的是Dwalin。Frerin和Balin都迟疑了，花了太长时间小心的选择词语，而Dwalin没有这种顾虑。“他是Thorin，被称为Oakenshield，是Abzagal‘azug，是屠龙勇士。他是Durin的继承人，山下王国的真王，直到世界末日他将被认为是Durin最后的传人，他的传说将仅次于我们的先祖。”每陈述一句，Dwalin就上前一步，直到他几乎与Bilbo胸贴着胸，矮人低头凝视着哈比人，确保他听清楚每一个字。

Bilbo歪着头，拒绝表现出胆怯，“但是那有什么关系，如果Thorin不属于他们？”

Dwalin咧着嘴笑得凶残而骄傲。“想了解那些，你应该拜访我们的图书馆，那里是学习建立和斩断矮人连接的最佳选择。”

Dwalin看起来一点儿也不像那种会在书本里寻求答案的类型，但是Bilbo猜测与不能靠封面判断一本书的好坏是一样的道理。（或者不能用头顶上的纹身判断一个矮人）“以后我会去的。”

“你应该现在就去看。”

Bilbo后退一步，“我想——”

“不，不。”Balin附和，跟他的弟弟站在一起，“Dwalin是对的，你应该尽快去看。事实上，是立刻。”Balin把胳膊搭在Bilbo的肩膀上，引着他出门，而Dwalin将Bilbo的兄弟们挡在身后。“我给你指路，等你到了以后，去找一个年轻的、叫做Ori的小伙子。想象一下红发版的Dori，更细的鼻子，带着露指手套。”

“露指手套？”

“没错，那个小伙子喜欢编织。”

Bilbo想挣脱Balin的掌握，回头看看他的兄弟，或者找一个能跟他一起溜走的精灵。“当然你的哥哥们还有精灵伙伴要留在这里，毫无疑问我们的国王会派人找你。他们会原谅一个走失的哈比人，但是好几个哈比人，或者一个精灵就会让整个孤山感到恐慌，你也不会乐见其成的。”

“但是不能——”

“我要在国王发现我离开前溜回去，而Frerin和Dwalin需要回到石屋保证任何不名誉的情况放生在Thorin身上。但是你自己去图书馆完全没问题，我保证。如果有情况，你独自一人也不会引起注意。”

这时Bilbo已经出了房间，站在一段狭窄黑暗的楼梯顶端。考虑到没有一个精灵跟过来，Bilbo想或许下面有Elrond希望他发现，而且最好Bilbo亲自去的什么地方（虽然他想象不出原因）。“好啦，小伙子，顺着楼梯一直到底，然后第二个路口左转，再过五个路口就到了。”

“但是——”

Balin催促他下了台阶，“沿途有很多发光的宝石照明，如果你走丢了，好吧，只要跟着直觉，我保证你会找到目的地。”

Balin迅速溜回大厅，无视Bilbo “图书馆是什么样子的？” 的喊叫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balin和Dwalin应该是调整为摩瑞亚时期的年纪，Dwalin还没有变成秃头，Balin的胡子只有一点点白囧


	9. 第九章

Bilbo很好，只是彻底迷路了。而且没必要否认或者假装，他一定会惊慌而死，因为这座阴暗的大山里诡秘的地形，除了石头墙和伴随着他的古怪蓝光什么都没有。按照Balin的说明一路下来，结果就是现在他身处一条崎岖狭窄的走廊，除此之外没有到达任何确切的目的地。这里使得Bilbo模糊地记起Took家的大地道，那里也有很多秘密的通路。紧凑的走廊一直通往深处，连接着一个又一个华丽的哈比洞，孩子们可以随便跑来跑去而不被捉到。

Bilbo在走廊里慢慢前行，希望书的气息可以引导他，但是他已经走了很长一段时间，现在他基本可以确定附近根本不可能存在什么图书馆。Bilbo挫败地踢了脚墙壁，大喊道，“你们到底怎么回事！”

“你在跟谁说话？”那个声音把Bilbo吓得跳起来，慌乱间转向了相反的方向。他不得不再转一整圈回来，才看到一个矮人从Bilbo经过的狭小通道里走出来，那个通道只能算是通气孔。

“哦！”Bilbo尖叫，“什——什么，我的意思是……”他停下来清了清喉咙，整了整身上的马甲，假装没有任何事发生。“你好。”

那个矮人又高又壮，卷发扎成一条马尾。他挑起一边浓黑的眉毛，“你好，”显然还等着他的回答。

矮人低沉的嗓音让Bilbo一时间有些恍惚，他的声音太过粗哑，好像很久没有使用过一样，但是Bilbo无法想象自己如何能用每一根骨头确定这个人很久没开口说过话。“是的，诶，我没有特别跟哪个人说话。”

矮人的眉毛挑的更高了，他慢慢向前迈了一步。“你确定？你看起来非常生气，在自言自语。”

“我没生气。”Bilbo厉声说，不想让这座令人迷惑的山控制他的情绪。“我只是有些沮丧。”

“嗯，”矮人微微笑起来，笑容使他看起来有些危险。“我可以问什么使你沮丧吗？”

“我找不到图书馆！”Bilbo情绪激动地解释了Balin的说明，“但是，你看，我根本不知道我现在在哪里！”

说完后Bilbo转向矮人，发现对方缩短了他们之间的距离，此时几乎就在Bilbo呼吸的范围内。哈比人退了一步，回到恰当的私人空间范围，不知怎地他的后背靠在了墙上。“顺着楼梯向上。”

“什——什么?”Bilbo结巴着说，试图保持头脑清醒。用哈比人的标准来看，矮人既不丰满也不漂亮，但是Bilbo不得不承认，这个家伙符合非主流意义的英俊。矮人身上除了一条紧身裤和一件湿透了的衬衫外什么都没有，即使Bilbo也要承认他非常有吸引力。

“Katûb-zahar，知识之家，从大厅的第一个大门开始数，第三个就是。通道前有很多给矮人小孩准备的学堂。路的尽头，向右那条通往小楼梯，连接着山里大部分生活空间，方便孩子们放学后直接回家，而左边的路通向更多学堂，还有去主图书馆的楼梯。”

“呃，听起来非常有帮助，但是——”

“上面才是主图书馆。更小的楼梯才会通到这个地方，实际上你很难不穿过矿区到达这里，而你现在离图书馆相当远。”

Bilbo倒在墙上，“哦，糟透了，你说的是真的？但是Balin指的路不是这样的。”

矮人点点头，唇边仍然带着微笑。Bilbo当然没有盯着他的嘴唇看。“图书馆坐落在山顶，为了保护书页不受开矿和锻工产生的烟雾、灰烬以及尘土的侵蚀。如果他让你向下走，那么一定是因为他糊涂了。”

“所以如果我想找到去图书馆的路，我应该爬差不多整座山那么高？”

“恐怕是这样的。”

Bilbo挫败地吐了口气，但是他无法真的找到什么借口责备矮人为了保护书上的文字采取的措施。设身处地思考，他无法说自己能做出更好的选择（除了楼梯，他永远无法不会想到多于一层的房子）。他直起身，试图看起来没那么筋疲力尽，Bilbo无视那个家伙在他挪动的时候根本没有起身的打算，“那么，我最好尽快出发。”

矮人没有撤回身给Bilbo让出离开的空间，反而靠的更近，好像Bilbo是一块可口的派，而矮人要把他一口吞掉一样。“你是什么？你不是依鲁伯的人，我认识所有我们的人，而且除非我的感觉欺骗我，你绝对不是个矮人。”

Bilbo挺起胸膛，“我当然不是矮人，我是个哈比人。”

“一个……哈比人？”

“半身人，”看矮人没有做出反应，Bilbo解释道，“夏尔族？”还是没有得到任何回应，Bilbo叹了口气。他已经开始习惯不止一个高大种族不了解他们的情况。“我的族人生活在瑞文戴尔和大海之间的绿色山谷中。”

“啊啊， Melekûnh，靠近蓝山种植地的小个子种族。”

“Mele- melekun？不知道那是什么意思，但是听起来应该是夏尔。”

那个家伙听到他的语言用Bilbo的口音说出来，不禁大笑起来。“告诉我，一个从友好西方Melekûnh来的人在孤山做什么？”

Bilbo已经被矮人为难足够长的时间，所以谎言轻易脱口问出，“我的伙伴和我跟着Elrond领主来这里看看能为矮人提供什么帮助。”

矮人哼了一声，“你们能提供什么帮助，小哈比人？”

Bilbo弯下身从矮人和墙中间逃出去，向着原路返回。“我会让你知道哈比人是优秀的园丁，山外面的世界因为恶龙几乎化为灰烬，而我的朋友们和我觉得我们能帮上忙。戴尔谷仓里没剩下一粒米，而且他们也不知道该怎么处理他们的田地才能让你们这个冬天不挨饿。如果你能谨慎措辞，我将不胜感激，矮人先生。我们不是战士并不意味着我们就帮不上忙！”

矮人绕着Bilbo踱了一圈，再次挡住他的去路，抬起双手做出恳求的姿态。“抱歉，哈比人老爷，我无意冒犯。”

Bilbo双臂抱胸跺着脚，绝对不能让这个家伙得寸进尺。“那么或许你不应该蔑视那些尝试帮助你的人。”

矮人歪着头，哼哼着好像在认真考虑，“你知道我能闻出来你说的是谎话吗？”Bilbo试图恼羞成怒地责备他这个想法有多么不恰当，竟敢如此侮辱他，但是矮人一只手轻柔地拂过Bilbo覆盖着衣服的手臂。考虑到手的大小和手指上粗糙的老茧，Bilbo认为他的触碰本该是有力而粗鲁的，但是不，那是轻柔的，好像他觉得Bilbo会因为他用力而破碎。“你可以瞒着我，但是我想问你为什么觉得有必要说谎。”

Bilbo本来打算告诉矮人他的感知有问题，但是他脸上除了棱角分明的轮廓还有其他什么，让Bilbo觉得可以信任他。“因为你的国王憎恨我和我的伙伴，他不喜欢我们来这里，不喜欢跟我们在一起的精灵，而且尤其不喜欢我。”

“为什么？”

Bilbo吐出一声叹息，倚着墙滑坐在地上。“那，是一个非常长的故事。”

那个家伙坐在Bilbo身边，挡在他和出口之间。“我有多时间。”

“我的堂兄弟们和我是跟着Elrond领主来的，我们来这里看看土地的情况，而他是为了让国王看清楚囤积金子所带来的问题。”

“精灵为什么会在意这个问题？”

Bilbo可以听出矮人声音里的紧张，这已经成为到这里以后越来越熟悉的情况。他翻了个白眼。“龙可以感觉到金子的呼唤，不是山里的金子，因为那是土地的一部分，也不是金子打造出来用于交换的东西。不是金子本身，是那些被囤积起来，只为了膜拜、敬仰而成为金子的存在。Smaug可以感觉到你们的国王对金子的喜爱，那就是他到这里来的原因。”

矮人盯着Bilbo瞧了很久，Bilbo开始紧张矮人是不是不愿意听到这样的信息。他无法想象几乎半个孤山的矮人都听到Thrór和Elrond之间的对话，为什么这个矮人却一无所知。“你怎么知道这些？”矮人问。

“Elrond说Galadriel女士知道，并且几年前就告诉过你们的国王。Frerin说他没听说过，所以Elrond当着所有在场人的面宣布。他说他们应该知道，你们的国王如果坐视不理，继续在山下囤积金子，那么总有一天会招致另一条恶龙。”

“Thrór早就知道？”他粗声说，“然而他却闭口不提？”Bilbo不确定矮人是否在问他，或者只是自言自语。Bilbo拍了拍矮人的肩膀，希望能提供些支持，让他消化这个全新的糟糕消息。“大家会因为他丧命。只是因为我们随时可以放弃的金子，恶龙便会将我们逐出家园，而他早就知道？”矮人的声音破碎，Bilbo把脸贴在他的肩膀上，听着矮人心跳慢慢恢复平静。

Bilbo能够感觉到矮人的手在他头顶徘徊，擦过他的发梢。Bilbo贴向矮人的手掌，仿佛确认矮人可以触摸他一样，但是下一秒一声尖叫从大厅传来，打破了前一个刻的宁静。

声音就像在Bilbo的感知里响起一样，矮人扶他起来，将他安全地保护起来。尖叫声从矮人发现Bilbo的小厅里传来，现在他从拐角处向外张望，一只手在背后挡在Bilbo和可能存在的什么之间。Bilbo拒绝被陌生人照料，他从矮人的胳膊探出头。

前面的房间十分昏暗，大厅里标准的蓝色光线在那里几乎变成绿色。夹杂在下面矮人的喧闹、忙碌声中，Bilbo能听到水滴有节奏的声响，感觉到潮湿的空气。Bilbo看到一闪而过的红色，于是挪到门的另一边，想看得更清楚。

房间正中间有一个正在哭泣的矮人女士。她明亮的红色头发梳成高高的马尾辫子，露出长长的颈项和幽深的乳沟。从她猩红的裙子、辫子，还有身上到处挂满的银饰，Bilbo推测，对矮人来说，她应该算是个精致的美人。或者至少在她不嚎啕大哭、用库兹都语咒骂的时候是。不管是为了什么，她哭闹的相当激烈，周围一队矮人向导看起来非常不舒服，不知该如何处理眼前的闹剧。

围绕着哭闹矮人的人群外有另一位矮人女士，这位看起来距离拉着他们所有人的辫子把他们扔出门最多还有十秒钟。她完美的金色卷发扎成两条辫子，精致的裙摆下露出一节绑腿。她在房间里大步走来走去发号施令，训练有素的矮人立刻按照指示行事。被发号施令的矮人是Dwalin，Bilbo猜测这位可爱但是特别的矮人女士便是Dis。

“他们在下面做什么？”Bilbo的矮人低声说。

Bilbo难以置信地看向他，“说真的，如果你不知道金子的事我还能理解，但是你到底在忙什么竟然不知道这个？”

“我……有点儿忙。”

Bilbo翻了个白眼，“你们的国王在Thorin王子觉醒后将他送到下面的石屋。”Bilbo错过了“Thorin”出现在哈比人唇边时矮人颤抖了一下。“他们搜罗了伊鲁伯所有的向导，不管是结合的还是未结合的，不知道他们发了什么疯——”

“我永远不会要一个结合的向导。”矮人厉声说。

Bilbo拍拍矮人的胳膊，“别担心。根据Frerin说的，Thorin做出某些比较愚蠢的誓言，如果他感觉被某个结合过的向导吸引，他就自尽。”

“你认为很愚蠢？”

矮人在Bilbo手掌下的肌肉变得非常僵硬，好像试图阻止血液流过血管一样。Bilbo抽回手，但是矮人反手握住他的手腕，将他拉近。“我是个哈比人。”Bilbo耸耸肩，“我们几乎不需要结合，如果我们想，也跟‘唯一’没什么关系。”

矮人抓着Bilbo的手抽搐起来，将他抓得更紧。“你是什么意思？”

Bilbo耸耸肩，注意力回到发疯的女矮人身上。“我们在两个人都同意的情况下结合，强迫的结合，或者当我们选择其他人的结合是行不通的。”

“对矮人的哨兵来说行得通。我们渴望我们的向导，即使是能力觉醒之前。有时候这种渴望足以令一个优秀、强壮的哨兵在重压下崩溃，不得不与其他并非自己唯一的人结合。”

“但是如果他们幸福地生活在一起，他们的唯一缺席也无所谓吧？”Bilbo问，始终留心着红发的矮人女士如何在其他人过分注意Dis的时候哭得更加歇斯底里。

“不，”矮人深吸一口气，“唯一是不变的，从你出生前就与你联系在一起，一直与你在一起直到生命结束。与其背叛你的唯一，得知在渴望中永远失去对方，不如在与其他人结合前选择死亡。”

矮人陷入沉默，Bilbo转过头发现那个家伙的脸危险的接近他的卷发。“你是不是……是不是闻了我的头发？”

“你闻起来像花。”矮人低声说。

“我当然希望如此。”Bilbo愤愤地说，无视自己的脸红得发热。“我是个哈比人，我们闻起来像翻过的土壤、像蔬菜、烟草还有花。一点儿也不像山里的还有现在这里的味道。”

“那是银的味道。”

“什么？”

“融化银水的味道。Dis打开所有锻炉的通风口，命令工匠只能做银，因为那是……王子最喜欢的味道。每当有人戴着金和铜的挂饰来访，他就会感到非常不舒服。上次有个衣服上有铜饰的人碰到他，他停止了呼吸。”

Bilbo停止注意戏剧化的哭泣，将全部注意力转向过分靠近他的蓝色双眸。“我认为听到太多整个王国为了这个Thorin做任何能帮助他苏醒的事。事实真是令人遗憾，但是这里每个人都强烈相信他会为他们醒来，除了相信什么忙也帮不上。”

“你认为他不会醒来？”

“有时候向导起不了什么作用，一个哨兵需要理由才能活下去。”

矮人清了清喉咙，手指滑过Bilbo卷发的发梢。“你的呢？你的哨兵身上发生了什么？”

矮人笨拙的尝试令Bilbo勾起嘴角。“我母亲，她是一个哨兵。”

矮人咬住嘴唇强压住想要安心叹息的冲动，“她是怎么死的？”

“我父亲病了，而她——她只是无法继续活下去。她为了我尝试过，而我也努力尝试挽留她，但是最后没起作用。”

“失去了他们的向导哨兵很难独活。即使有了孩子也一样。”

“他不是她的向导。”矮人震惊地僵住了。“他是向导的对立面，他的家族从未出现过任何哨兵和向导，直到我出生为止。但是他爱我母亲。他爱她，才是唯一重要的。”

“还有一个家伙来自另一个家族，更加适合我母亲爱冒险的精神，而且每个人包括他自己都相信他是她的向导。我母亲向我父亲求婚的时候他还大吵大闹，最后她打了他的下巴，说她根本没把命运放在心上，她唯一所求就是跟那个她爱的木讷、普通的哈比人共度余生。”

矮人把手伸向Bilbo的后背，将哈比人拉到胸前。没有任何词语可以抚平失去双亲的伤痛，但只是与其他人分担压力便会好受许多。矮人亲吻Bilbo的头顶，皮肤直接接触带来的温暖使得哈比人紧紧地靠向他。“我应该猜到的，”他低声说，“你有Frerin的眼睛。”

“事实上，我们有着Durin家族典型的眼睛。”矮人向后倒去，拉着Bilbo坐在他的腿上。“你应该为我感到骄傲，没有在感觉到你踏入门槛的时候直接冲出来。我弟弟和我总是有相同品味。他一定完全被你迷住了。”

Bilbo报复性地打了Thorin的肋骨，感受握着他的手收得更紧。“我有两个哥哥，他们比我英俊得多，你弟弟可以试着追求他们。而且我相信你弟弟看到我的第一眼就知道我是谁了。”

“你的意思是他看透你是一个优秀的园丁？我真惊讶。”

Bilbo狠狠地戳在他的肋骨上。“我不能只是走进来，说‘你好，我梦到一个大约是黑发的矮人，从Elrond到Frerin每个人都觉得那是你们的王子’，我能吗？”

Thorin把Bilbo的脑袋压在肩窝，好像可以将他保护起来，不受整个矮人王国的伤害一样。“不，我会承认保密才是聪明的选择。”

Bilbo的手指划过Thorin的袖子，单薄的布料足以阻隔真正的触摸，但是仍然能从相贴的位置传递热量。Bilbo继续向袖口方向进发，Thorin用尽全部力气挡住了他。“如果你碰触我，我会不顾我妹妹在隔壁房间寻找我，现在就与你结合。”

Thorin的低吼令Bilbo收回手。Thorin可以尝到空气中Bilbo的焦虑，他试着努力克制自己不要做出什么举动吓到他甜蜜的小向导。Bilbo感到Thorin撤回身，于是压住矮人的胸膛。“停下，那只是，结合对哈比人来说是非常温和的事，很容易被忽视，比如在跳舞或者吃饭的时候。双方可能根本不需要面对面，只要两人决定在一起好过分开就可以。”Thorin的沉默非常令人不安。“矮人有什么不一样的吗？”

“结合从我们的灵魂碰撞开始……以肉体结合为尾声。是所有感官的连接共通。”

“哦。”

Thorin不用看也能感觉到Bilbo的脸红。“你能不能，我……我的灵魂已经跟你系在一起，我无法想象分开的时刻，只有死亡能让我放弃。但是如果你跟着精灵离开，我可以保证绝不会强迫与你建立连接。Frerin和Dwalin会誓死保证我远离你的家园，以防我对诱惑投降。”

“所有矮人都这么戏剧化吗？还是只有你是这样？”

“戏剧化？”Thorin语无伦次地说。Bilbo很高兴注意到他声音中忧伤的克制消失了。“我都是为了你好。”

“我到底为什么要离开我的哨兵？我只是想说，如果我们要……用那种方式结合，我更希望我们在床上进行。”

“真的？”Thorin听起来非常吃惊。

“当然是真的。我无法理解矮人对石头的痴迷，但是我们哈比人更注重享乐，包括寝具，还有锁着的门。”

Thorin把脸贴在Bilbo的颈窝处，“我可以找到寝具。”Bilbo以为他准备把他铲起来，拖进最近一个有沙发的房间，但是Thorin挣扎着撤了回去。“Dwalin过来了。”

“好极了，那么他可以帮忙守门。”

Thorin将头重重地磕在后面的石墙上，强迫自己从Bilbo身边剥离。“他们全都出来找我了。”

Bilbo站起来，抓着Thorin的袖子把矮人拉起来。“他们可以在我们结合后找到你。”

Thorin压向Bilbo，低头看向罩在他庞大身影下的小哈比人，“除了与你结合，世上没有任何事物能给我带来更多喜悦。”

Bilbo叹了口气，“但是那不会发生，是不是？”

“我更喜欢在不必担心有人闯进门抓住我们的时候结合，而且我会戳死任何胆敢打扰的人。”Thorin向前倾斜，好像情不自禁一样，额头几乎要贴上Bilbo的。“Dwalin会带你回Elrond身边，他会保护你，而我等到安全了就去找你。”

Dwalin从他们身后的阴影里走出来，一副只要能见到Thorin清醒可以做任何事的庆幸表情。Bilbo贴向Thorin，小心地拥抱了他一下。如果他更像Took一些，他会抓住矮人的辫子，拉着他亲吻，那样一切问题就解决了，但是他压抑住冲动。“让Freirin一直陪着你，你会安全吧？”

“我对我的Duniel发誓，我的心之向导，我会去找你。我现在最需要的就是把这些闯入者撵出孤山。”

“还有让你祖父分心。”

Dwalin在他身后窃笑起来，Thorin坦诚地说，“我会把他锁在藏宝库，然后他就什么都注意不到了。”

他们维持那样的姿势，紧贴着彼此，直到Dwalin抓住Bilbo的领子，扯着他向大厅走去。“来吧，可爱的男孩，越快把你带离这里，Thorin就能越快把一切交给Dis，你们也能尽快欢乐地结合。”

Bilbo拖着脚向大厅走去，尽可能长久地盯着昏暗灯光下的Thorin。就在他刚要转过拐角的时候，Thorin大喊，“等等！”

Dwalin把Bilbo推到身后，举起斧子挡住Thorin。“后退Thorin，如果我允许你在该死的走廊里结合，你永远不会原谅我。”

“不，不是——”Dwalin没有移开斧子，Thorin停了下来。“我只是想跟他说句话。”

“我认识你足够久，非常清楚你的‘说话’会发展成什么。”

Bilbo从Dwalin身后探出头，“会发展成什么？”

Dwalin找到机会带着邪恶的笑容发声前，Thorin将斧子推到一边，“我还不知道你的名字，你是我的Duninel，虽然我很乐意用余生这样呼唤你，但是我仍然想要知道你的名字。”

Bilbo脸上的微笑足以点亮夜空，“我的名字是Bilbo Baggins。”

Thorin微笑起来的的样子是那么美好，Bilbo几乎无法呼吸。“很荣幸见到你，Bilbo。”Thorin伸手向前迈了一步，而Dwalin将斧子抵在他的喉咙上。

Thorin没有退却，反而更加靠近Dwalin。“嘿，别过来。”Dwalin责备道，“你绝对不想让你的小伙子对你留下的第一个回忆就是你包着紧身衣的屁股摔在地上。回你的石屋去。”

Thorin的双眼闪着光，好像Bilbo需要他就会打倒Dwalin一样。而Bilbo绝对不会承认他的心里非常不像哈比人的部分想看Thorin为他战斗。相反，他压抑住了（从Thorin脸上欲望消失的速度判断，Bilbo的行动还不够快）。“很快会见到你？”

“我向你保证Bilbo，我会尽我所能。”


	10. 第十章

Bilbo以为Thorin任何时候都有可能解决完问题来找他，所以他回到卧室，眼睛一直没离开过大门。直到就寝时间将至，Bilbo仍然拒绝离开岗位，Adalgrim和Drogo拽着毯子和枕头蜷缩在他身边。不顾精灵面露迟疑，三个哈比人兴奋地等待着即将成为家庭成员的矮人赶快到来。整个晚上他们的话题都围绕着Adalgrim大吵大嚷着“他是个王子”，而Drogo却强烈要求 “不订婚就不准结合。如果你在没有婚姻保障的前提下建立连接，不管对方是不是王子，祖母肯定会杀了我们俩。”

Bilbo试着解释矮人对结合的观念，还有他根本不在乎Thorin是不是王子，但是不管他多么努力，他的堂表兄就是不理解。在喋喋不休和“哦，别管他了，行不行？”中，Bilbo在两个温暖、快乐、昏昏欲睡的哈比人怀抱中安心睡去。

不知道是晚还是早——因为山里缺乏阳光，Bilbo无法判断——他醒来的时候看到两双蓝色的双眸越过毯子堆成的巢穴里偷偷看着他。他猛地睁开眼，随后意识到他看到的是什么：Durin家的蓝色双眼。

他睁开双眼的时候正好看到矮人小孩的脸蛋上飞过羞涩的红晕，他们一起躲进毯子里，Bilbo不需要看就知道金发那个拐了黑发的一记，疯狂地比划着门的方向。

两个矮人站起来想要逃跑时，Bilbo靠过去低头看着两个男孩，告诉他们不需要躲藏。Bilbo被Took家的堂兄弟围绕着长大，所以有小孩子突然冒出来他也绝对不会慌张。Baggins不慌张。Bilbo小小的——小，提醒你——反应，使男孩们咯咯笑起来爬到他的身边。“Fili！”金发的大喊，紧接着是“Kili！”小弟弟出声，“愿为你效劳！”两个男孩一起行了一个跪着时最标准的躬身礼，然后扑上去依偎在Bilbo身边。

Bilbo本能地抬起手臂，分别圈住两个男孩，让他们把头靠在他的肩膀上。“你是舅舅醒来以后谈到的唯一话题，”Kili说。（至少Bilbo认为黑发的是Kili，他们的自我介绍有些仓促。）

“不是唯一的，Kee，他还拥抱了我们，问我们是否在他离开的时候听妈妈的话。”

“你是对的，Fee，没错。虽然没有他平时问的问题多。”

“那是因为他为Bilbo舅舅分心了。”

“而且舅舅从来、从来没有被分心过。所以我们一定要过来见见你。”

“而且我们要批评你，就像妈妈批评我们那样，因为你不告诉我们，自己跟舅舅一起玩。妈妈总是想要见见我们的朋友，所以我们也应该见见她和舅舅的朋友。Freirin舅舅说你不只是朋友，你还是一个唯一，是Thorin舅舅一生中最重要的朋友。”

“也就是说，只有让我们亲眼见见你才公平。”

Bilbo看着话题像乒乓球一样在两个男孩间抛来抛去，最后又和在一起。“我是不是可以假设你们是Dis的儿子？如果Freirin有孩子未免太猥亵了。”

“萎谢是什么？”Kili问，Fili跟着点头。

“猥——亵，去问你们的妈妈。你们俩怎么找到我的？”

“舅舅告诉妈妈他送你回到有精灵保护的地方，因为他相信Elrond会活剥了任何试图碰触你的人。”Fili解释，尽可能压低声音模仿Thorin的语气。

“妈妈说，那是她听过Thorin舅舅说过最切合实际的话，但是Freirin舅舅说Thorin舅舅是白痴，竟然没有抓住机会跟你结合。”Kili附和，他靠向前对着Bilbo的耳朵小声说。Bilbo猜想这就是两个男孩日常行为模式，一个陈述事实，另一个添油加醋分享小道消息。Bilbo不知道如何判断矮人的年纪，但是如果按照哈比人的标准，Kili大约十岁，Fili看起来像十五岁，所以换算成人类应该是五岁和八岁，而整个中土谁知道怎么算成精灵的年纪。

“你们为什么不结合？”Kili问，用一副全世界最纯真、根本不了解问题本质的孩童表情问。

“因为他还没有结婚。”Drogo打断他们。幸好，Drogo遇到小孩子的时候精力充沛，而且他对两个矮人小孩露出跟他们一样天真无邪的微笑，即使打扰他睡觉也无所谓。“哈比人在结合以前通常会先结婚，或者至少订婚。”

Bilbo对Drogo眯起眼，那根本就不是事实。整个Took家族从来不按理出牌，兄弟姐妹之间建立连接、和同宗族的人结婚、跟Brandybuck家交易食谱。跟你的结合伙伴结婚早就过时了，而且有些令人感觉不舒服，所以那当然只是Baggins家的最爱。Drogo看到Bilbo的表情最后还是让步了，“好吧，不是所有哈比人，但是Bilbo远离家乡，跟一个其他种族的哨兵在一起，他不能不订婚就结合。”

“谁说的？”Fili站出来勇敢地维护Bilbo的权利。

Kili捅捅他的哥哥，“显然是他的妈妈，或者没准Bilbo舅舅也有一个像Thorin那样的舅舅。如果是像Freirin那样的舅舅绝对不会让他结了婚再结合。是不是？”男孩扑到Bilbo的胸前，抬头跟他目光相对，简直就像Thorin本人在眼前一样。

“我有很多叔叔和舅舅，但规矩是我祖母定的，我的表哥Drogo负责监督实施。”

“为什么不是你的妈妈？”Kili问。

Bilbo清清喉咙，每次提到母亲所带来的疼痛，由现在看要比过去减轻了很多。“我母亲和父亲都去世了。”

Kili拍拍他的脸蛋，“没关系，我们的父亲也去世了，妈妈说当我还是小婴儿的时候座狼杀死了他，但事实是她在床上逮到他跟另一个女矮人在一起。”Drogo瞪大眼，Bilbo差点儿以为他的眼睛要从脑袋里爆出来了。

Adalgrim不再装睡，从枕头上弹起来，“她做了什么？”

“杀了他。”Fili耸耸肩，好像没什么特别的一样。

“杀了他？”Drogo尖叫，显然需要重新考虑让这些古怪的生物进入他们家族树的必要。

两个男孩足够大到了解Drogo语气里包含的意味，他们在Bilbo的怀里僵住了。在他们有机会撤退前，Bilbo拥紧他们，亲吻他们毛茸茸乱糟糟的头顶。“我肯定你们的母亲做了正确的选择。”

“她当然是。”Kili咕哝着，“她是Durin的公主，我们是她的唯一，然而他竟然带其他女矮人上床。”

Kili很容易被Bilbo的喜爱之情所摆平，但是Fili凑近Bilbo，紧盯着哈比人的堂兄们。“私通对矮人来说是不可饶恕的罪过，除非你万分肯定想要与某个人共度余生，否则就不要结婚。”

Drogo和Adalgrim对Fili的说明点点头。私通对哈比人来说也极其令人讨厌。他们年纪轻轻就结婚，为了爱而走到一起，如果一对夫妇决定最好分开，与其问小孩子如何处理复杂的问题，他们通常决定分居，然后轮流抚养孩子，所以他们假设矮人也是这样的。至少，在你开始欺骗对方以前是一样的。

Adalgrim紧张地瞥了眼Bilbo，好像不怎么确定Bilbo和他的单身汉生活能否保持完全的忠贞一样。Fili挺起胸，Kili狠狠地踢了一脚Adalgrim的膝盖。“结合对我们矮人来说跟结婚是一样的，Thorin舅舅告诉妈妈和Freirin舅舅他能感觉得到Bilbo舅舅踏进依鲁伯，他‘可以感觉到Bilbo舅舅的灵魂透过石头为他歌唱’，那就意味着他们已经结合了，而且是很长一段时间。”

“什么？”Adalgrim尖叫（因为声明和膝盖两个原因）。

Bilbo拍拍Fili的胳膊，让他安静下来，随后他开口，“根据Thorin说的，矮人的结合分两个层次。第一个是灵魂的连接，一般出现在矮人和他们的唯一之间。而第二层面的连接是……”他顿住了，无法忽视两个矮人小朋友热切渴望的耳朵。“肉体。”

Drogo红了脸，而Adalgrim咧嘴笑起来，“所以你已经结了一半婚？”

“按照Baggins的标准，无疑我已经结婚了。”Bilbo淡淡地说。

“你竟然不让我们见见他就跑出去结了婚？”Drogo大喊，他急得直跳脚，不知道该怎么跟Baggins的女族长解释。

“他们早就结婚了。”Fili在毯子里某处打断他们。哈比人开始谈话，Fili和Kili便钻进毯子里探险，现在感到无聊了，因为看起来三人不会打起来。Adalgrim，当然加入他们的探险，而Drogo满脸错愕。Bilbo想Drogo大概认为世界上没有任何其他生物能比Took更不守规矩，而且憎恨证明他自己是错的。

“‘早就结婚了’是什么意思？”Drogo问，为了他无力阻止的情况焦虑不安。

“Bilbo舅舅是Thorin舅舅的唯一。”这次是Kili的声音传出来，在Adalgrim后面的某个地方。

“那‘唯一’又是什么？”

“矮人的灵魂伴侣。”Elrond插话，“一个哨兵的完美向导，他们同生共死的伴侣。”

五个人从乱糟糟的被单下冒出头，看向年长的精灵领主，后者竟然没有发现他们偷偷摸摸溜进来。（直到现在，从Elrond脸上微微皱起的表情看，Bilbo才意识到男孩们竟然成功躲过精灵守卫偷偷溜进房间。）“Fili王子，Kili王子。”Elrond对男孩们礼貌地点点头，两个僵住的男孩这才想起来行礼。

Fili挡在Kili和Elrond之间，低声说出一个拘谨的你好。Bilbo读过足够多的故事，知道精灵和矮人相处的并不和谐，虽然从Elrond的话里判断，Thorin比其他族人要好得多。但是他的外甥们看起来处于两难状态，一边是年轻对整个世界充满好奇，另一边是其他所有人教给他们的厌恶情绪。Bilbo抱住两个孩子，对他们露出活泼的微笑。“小伙子们，我不知道你们是否被介绍过，这位是来自瑞文戴尔的Elrond领主，他是我非常要好的朋友，是他带着我和我的堂兄们安全地越过迷雾山脉，我才得以最终与Thorin相遇。”

Kili抬头看向Bilbo，无辜的双眼在他长大后会造成无限的灾难，Bilbo能够预见到。“真的？”

“没错，而且我不会羞于承认，如果不是Elrond和他的族人，Adalgrim、Drogo和我根本无法到达这里，他不止一次救了我们的性命。”

“真的？”Kili问，目光这次转向Elrond。

Elrond点点头，Kili扑过去，用他小小的手臂能给予最大力量的拥抱用力抱住精灵。Bilbo非常想看到Elrond对一个矮人的拥抱作何反应——Bilbo可以肯定以前从未发生过——但是Fili坚定地拉拉Bilbo的袖子。“你说被袭击是什么意思？”

Bilbo的手指穿过小伙子的头发，像他为Belladonna操心时父亲做的那样。“我们在路上遇到一些半兽人，但是最后并没有受伤。”

年轻人环起手臂，怒视着Bilbo，好像在责备他避重就轻。“哪里？”

“有那么几个地方。”Bilbo安慰。

“在山里？”Fili追问。

“还有在到达瑞文戴尔之前。”Adalgrim附和道，“别忘了那些，Bilbo。毕竟他们一路追着我们到这里的。”傻子才会相信Adalgrim能帮上忙，从Drogo和Bilbo的怒视就能知道。

Fili转向Elrond，“为什么Bilbo舅舅被追赶？”

Bilbo想要编造一些外面的世界到处都是半兽人的谎话，但是Fili一直盯着Elrond，而Elrond绝对不会说谎，即使是对小孩子。“他仍在被追赶？”不管Fili从Elrond表情里得出什么结论，他已经得知想知道的一切，矮人小孩冲出房间。Kili发了会儿呆，接着紧跟上他的哥哥，嘴里叫着Fili，而Fili大喊着Thorin。

“啊哦，”Adalgrim含糊地说，“情况不妙。”


	11. 第十一章

Bilbo追着男孩们跑出去，边跑边嘘声让Fili别喊了，但是他的努力换来对方更大声的喊叫。（Bilbo花了一秒钟时间为自己叛逆的童年向他的母亲道歉。）与此同时，Kili追上Fili，跟着哥哥从不幸挡住他们的矮人警卫中间穿过。两个男孩左躲右闪，很快越过一干笨手笨脚的警卫，成功推开一扇华丽的对开门。

Bilbo猜想男孩们一定不只一次这样做过，早已清楚地知道如何完美、不费吹灰之力让大门恰好符合他们要求地四敞大开。他不得不承认，他们技术极佳，缓慢打开可没有现在这样充满戏剧性。

所以，当他们走进去，所有门前和在大厅里的矮人都停了下来。有几个不明所以的矮人在男孩们经过时徒劳地尝试抓住他们，但是Kili巧妙的扭转和Fili飞快的脚步，使他们毫发无伤地迅速到达目的地。一个红胡子的矮人（头上没有毛）大喊，“这是怎么回事？”但是没有人理会他，因为男孩们忙着扑进Thorin的怀里。

Thorin对外甥们展露出毫不掩饰的喜悦，他的微笑令Bilbo的心跟着剧烈跳动起来。在哈比人看来，那些喜欢亲近孩子的人都十分惹人喜爱。Thorin靠近Kili，任他拉扯他的辫子，小声对着他的耳朵说悄悄话的画面是那么讨人喜欢。不知男孩说了什么，Thorin猛地抬起头，双眼越过等候的各位大人和堵住门七嘴八舌的矮人，落在Bilbo一个人身上。

一直连接着他们的纽带收紧，仿佛缩短了他们之间的距离。Bilbo十分清楚那不是真的，但是有一瞬间他相信只要伸出手，掌心就能碰到Thorin的面颊。Thorin突然向前迈了一步，好像无法忍受看到Bilbo离他这么近，又遥不可及一样。只差半秒Bilbo就跑过去投入矮人的怀抱，而Thrór选择这个时机开口。

“这是什么意思！”Thrór从最远处会客室的高台上冲下来，他身上的珠宝太沉重，走起路来甚至有些蹒跚。Bilbo不知道过大的浮雕王冠是矮人会客时需要遵守的规定，还是Thrór自己的怪癖。看到Thrór像鸭子一样摇摇摆摆地晃下台阶，Bilbo决得与其被滑稽的家伙怒视表示欢迎，不如把Thorin介绍给用司康饼打招呼的哈比人。

房间里挤满了外来的矮人，个个盛装打扮，装饰着玲琅满目的珠宝首饰。一个渺小的哈比人很可能被这些穿金戴银、携着巨大战斧的向导吓破胆，但是Bilbo看到Thorin的目光始终没有离开他。幸运的是，Thrór的喊叫声足够吸引大家的注意力，以至于没人注意到Thorin对他的祖父视如无物。

然而，Thorin的目光紧锁Bilbo就意味着没有在Thrór身上。国王盛怒之下冲向他的孙子，把两个年轻的矮人从Thorin的怀里扯下来。“简直无法忍受！依鲁伯的王子决不能表现出这么可鄙的礼仪！”

Frerin和三个熟悉的矮人向男孩们走去，Dwalin趁乱溜出房间，他抓住Bilbo的手臂，拉着他向门口走去。Thorin看到其他人碰触他的向导不禁发起抖来，而Thrór趁这个机会抓住Kili的后领，用力摇晃起来。不只一个矮人看起来震惊于国王的举动，但是更多人袖手旁观，好像Kili是咎由自取一般。但是不管他们的表现如何，没有哪个矮人敢于站出来拂逆国王，除了忠心与Thorin的矮人想要上前阻止国王。Fili猛地撞向曾外祖父的侧腰，小拳头捶打着Thrór的胸膛，迫使他放开自己的弟弟。Thrór放下一只手，但是他并没有放开Kili，反而打了Fili一耳光，将他搡在地上。

整个世界仿佛定格了一样，Bilbo看着Fili扭着脸，金发在他倒在坚硬的石头地板上之前划出一道光晕。他瞪大双眼，无法相信自己的家人竟然会伤害他，颤抖的手指慢慢覆上火辣辣的脸蛋，痛感使他缩回了手。

Bilbo知道此刻他有许多道路可以选择。

一：Bilbo可以迅速回到精灵身边，让Elrond将他藏起来，直到Thorin解决所有这些问题（最好是把不管是好还不不好的情绪发泄在他祖父的身上之后）。然后在一片光明中宣布一切都处理好了，非常乐意与Bilbo结合。Bilbo会谦恭地对哈比人和婚姻发表一些列反面言论，但是Thorin会对他露出让他蜷起脚趾、热血沸腾的表情，而Bilbo会发现自己完全被倾倒了，匆忙跟矮人滚到床单上。他会脸红，Thorin会为他燃烧，一切就会顺理成章发展下去。

这是非常符合哈比人的选择。一个像是Drogo的怀疑声音出现在Bilbo的脑海里，不断请求他——一生中仅有的一次——做一个普通一些的哈比人。让他的哨兵拯救世界，他什么都不要做。Bilbo表现得更加恭谦，而Thorin足够威严，令所有人都满意。那是这类故事最实际的发展，Bilbo也会因此深受大家的爱戴。他是个哈比人，也就意味着合该被那些强壮的庞大生物拯救。

然而，Bilbo Baggins从来就不是一个有普通能力的向导，当然现在更没有变得普通的必要。所以那就意味着选择二：Bilbo为他的哨兵承担重负，与他并肩而立，让该死的政治局势去死。

Bilbo不知道究竟是如何发生的，但是下一刻他发现自己成功摆脱Dwalin的掌握，站在Thrór和Fili中间。他怒视着目瞪口呆的国王，将他的手指从Kili的胸前一根一根掰开，拉着孩子远离他的曾外祖父，推着他回到自己的哥哥身边。然后，Bilbo带着蔑视的笑容背对山下王国的国王，半跪在孩子们的面前。整个房间随着Bilbo的闯入变得鸦雀无声，他背对国王的侮辱姿态更是使气氛陷入一片死寂。

Bilbo将哭泣的Kili拉到胸前，温柔的手掌轻抚Fili的脸蛋，拇指轻刷红红的伤痕。“我亲爱的宝贝男孩，”Fili的嘴唇开始颤抖，将脸压在Bilbo的领子里，不想让别人看到他的眼泪。Kili伸出一只胳膊，抱住哥哥，将他拉得更近。三个人抱做一团，Bilbo对着男孩们轻声诉说着安慰、亲昵的话语，亲吻他们的太阳穴，告诉他们，他们有多么招人疼爱。

一只手抓住Bilbo的后颈，想要拉开他，但是被一把出鞘的剑漂亮地打断了。那只手松开了，但是作为威胁，并没有离开Bilbo。男孩们感觉到屋子里攀升的紧张气氛，偷偷越过Bilbo的肩膀张望。从他们瞪大的双眼判断，那是Bilbo应该目睹的场面。所以他微微转身，发现在他脖子上的手是Thrór的，而那把剑紧紧地握在Thorin的手里，紧逼Thrór的喉咙。

如果Bilbo认为之前大厅里只是沉默，那么此时就是绝对的静止状态。

Thrór想撤离剑的攻击范围，但是Thorin紧跟上去。“你疯了吗？”国王嘘声说。

“不，祖父，如果我曾经丧失理智，那么我相信现在我终于找回了它。”

Thrór放开Bilbo，想要推开Thorin握着剑的手，但是他离开哈比人的瞬间，Thorin抓住年长的矮人，将他推离三人组。Thorin自己站在Thrór和三人之间，手里的剑仍然对着国王的咽喉。Thrór试图摆脱他，但是一场在把生命大部分时间花费在盯着金子看的祖父和骁勇善战的孙儿之间，胜负可见一斑。不费吹灰之力，Thorin将Thrór逼至地上，王国里没有一个矮人敢干预其中。

“警卫！抓住他！” Thrór大喊。

不管警卫会作何反应，Dwalin和Frerin立刻出现在Thorin两侧，拔出战斧和锤子。依鲁伯的战士不是傻瓜，他们知道谁是他们中的佼佼者。所有警卫无一例外地侧手而立，远离任何身上的武器。对于依鲁伯的居民来说，眼前上演的不过是家庭纠纷，与权力斗争无关。

Bilbo正在为Thorin在矮人中的声望感到骄傲，但是下一秒他发现Thorin注意的方向。Bilbo的哨兵看向王座，Tháin仍然一动不动地坐着。Thorin看着他的父亲，希望矮人能为了他的儿子、他的外孙站出来，战胜一直折磨他的病痛。然而，Tháin却因为儿子敏锐的目光瑟缩了。王位继承者没精打采地缩在椅子里，别看目光，无法维护任何一方家人。

据精灵所说，Tháin这几年来仿若行尸走肉，但是Thorin的形容还是流露出痛苦，为了他的父亲再一次罔顾了他的期许。Bilbo亲亲Kili的卷发，然后伸出手抓住Thorin的小腿。虽然不是Bilbo想要的肌肤直接相触的方式，但是他手掌的热量还是透过裤子的布料传递给Thorin。连接产生的鸣响在他们之间发出悦耳的嗡嗡声，Thorin摆脱父亲带来的失望，愉悦地投入到培养他们的共鸣中。

终于意识到没有人愿意出面营救他，Thrór嘘声说，“我要剥夺你的继承权，Thorin！你这是谋反！”

“你在盛怒之下将手放在我的Duniel身上，不管你是国王还是平民，没有任何人有权指责我阻止你的行为。”Bilbo试图无视大家对Thorin公布消息的震惊。

“他是个半身人。”

“哈比人。”Thorin纠正，“他的族人被称为哈比人，他是我的Dunin，自然就是山下国王的伴侣。不管我对祖父的亲情多深，如果你继续冥顽不灵，他将会立刻继承这个封号。”

房间里站满本国和外来的亲王、领主，有些是Durin家族亲密的盟友，他们全部都为Thorin的所作所为感到骄傲不已。但是还有其他一些，Thrór用金钱勾引来的矮人不服气，那些花了数十年在Thrór耳边进谗言的家伙，他们的反应看起来相当激烈。

那个秃头的矮人在Fili和Kili闯进门以后一直大呼小叫，脸涨得像他的长胡子一样通红。但是在他能够出声提出反对意见以前，昨天那个跟他有着相同红色辫子的矮人女孩伸手按住他的肩膀。今天她身上的首饰少了许多，虽然Bilbo不知道一个人在其他人期待结合时的穿着，跟为了取悦国王而做的打扮有何不同。今天她穿着绿色和白色，像新春的第一抹色彩，Bilbo强忍着才没有翻白眼。不管她本来是否打算成为依鲁伯新生的拟人化代言，女孩穿得还是有些过分容易脱掉，如果她弯下身，Bilbo恐怕她会整个从裙子里掉出来。（他花了一秒钟的时间承认自己的意见不那么中肯，但是少女故意扭着浑圆的屁股挤向Thorin后，Bilbo决定不再在意了。）

“Thorin，你这样做是不明智的。”她用低沉、充满深情的声音说，“Thrór国王只是想保护你们所有人。”Bilbo无法接受其中的逻辑，Thrór有什么理由为此伤害任何一个他的继承人。“Smaug离开还不到一个月，他心爱的曾外孙尖叫着冲进房间，一定会让人以为有什么可怕的事发生了。”Kili蜷缩在Bilbo身边，但是从他红红的耳尖判断，羞耻多于心碎。为了其他人还在不安之中做出那样的表现而羞愧不安。

但是Fili没有，Fili抬头看向Bilbo，眼泪飞快地划过他的脸蛋。他放弃了，好像坐以待毙已经远远超出他的承受范围，而Bilbo注意到他的眼睛，Durin特有的灰蓝色双眸阴云密布，好像一切超出一个男孩能思考的范畴。他不知该为了尴尬羞红，还是为了愤怒涨红，他的嘴唇开阖想要呐喊，但是却不知道该说些什么。

有什么不对，Fili不知道该说什么的行为非常古怪。好像一段空白被填入他的思维，温暖而柔软的东西将一切盖住。

不，不是那样。Bilbo戳开掩盖物，但是空白再次迅速填满缝隙。太阳的温和足以分散瞬间的注意力，但是很快潮湿的空白渗透你的皮肤，除了一场热水澡没有任何东西能够将温暖带回来。

Bilbo抬起头，在潮湿的空白之外，隐藏在感知背后，女矮人的手放在Thorin的脸上。她迫使他的双眼对着她，将温和的词语小声传递，告诉他一个Shomakhal在初次觉醒后多么容易被压垮，而她并不为他没有立刻摆脱这个外来的陌生向导而责备他，因为她花了那么久才来到他身边。但是她现在来了，他们可以在一起了。

整个房间的目光集中在她身上，所有人跟着她对Thorin说的话点头称是，安静地等待着他拥吻她，这样他们就可以看到快乐的结局。Frerin和Dwalin脸上挂着古怪、扭曲的表情，好像咬到了酸涩的东西，但是又不知该如何是好的样子。Fili飞快地眨着眼想要摆脱这个向导对他造成的影响，对她发泄属于Durin的怒火。

Bilbo放下怀里的Kili，将他送到Fili的手里。他盖住Fili的双眼，将女矮人的精神触摸弹开，好像擦掉窗子上的水一样毫不费力。Fili打了个冷颤，大梦初醒般颤抖着睁开眼睑。Bilbo轻轻推了把男孩们，将他们赶到Frerin身边，防止被Bilbo想要做的事所伤害。

Bilbo没有注意到，但是从他对上Fili的目光开始，矮人们开始摆脱女矮人的控制。一个接着一个将目光转向Bilbo，看着他安抚孩子们，接着站起来。

Bilbo抚平满是皱纹的马甲，向着触碰他哨兵的向导走去。他走到她的身后，手指握拳抵在唇边，怒视着她的脑后，等待着。

Bilbo不必太了解这些唯利是图的向导是否知道这个女矮人究竟做了什么。每次他母亲的向导Sackville-Bagginses进城来的时候，都会不遗余力地尝试与Belladonna建立连接，不管她的意愿如何。Bilbo曾经问过母亲，既然所有人都知道他的意图，为什么还要允许那个烦人的家伙进入哈比屯。她大笑着说，看着他为了强迫她结合所做的一切最终付诸东流，让她觉得非常有趣。

他的潜意识里曾经担心总有一天那些Sackville-Bagginses会把他们的母亲和她的向导绑在一起，而他的双亲会遭遇截然不同的命运。然而他的母亲很快彻底打消了他的顾虑。

Belladonna对他露出那种“我知道你脑子里在想什么”的微笑，她把Bilbo拉进怀里，把他的小手压在左胸。“感觉到了吗，我亲爱的小家伙？”

他慎重地点点头，“那是你的心跳。”

“没错，我的心跟着你父亲的一起跳动。那是因为我们的心与心之间有条纽带，使他永远跟我在一起，而我也跟他在一起。当Sackville-Bagginses尝试触摸我的心时，他能够触碰到的只有纽带，因为你的父亲保护着它，没有其他任何人能触及。”

Bilbo已经不是小孩子，不再相信有纽带真的绑着一个人的心，但是他更深刻地理解到他的母亲想要传达的意思。他的一部分永远跟Thorin在一起，而一部分的Thorin也总是跟他在一起，他们保护着彼此。所以当女矮人想要潜入Thorin的感知，想在Thorin意识到之前强行建立连接，很快她就会发现阻碍。来自狂怒的哈比人的阻碍。

Bilbo可以感觉到她露出愉快的微笑，感觉到周围的矮人想要警告Bilbo，有什么事即将发生，小小的哈比人无能为力的某种情况。

但是，不管周围的矮人期望看到什么，女矮人尖叫着从Thorin身边逃开。Bilbo绝对没有伸出脚绊倒女孩，那不符合Baggins的身份。但是她确实摔倒了，毫不庄重地一屁股坐在地上。

Bilbo绕着不再一尘不染的女矮人转了一圈，站在她和Thorin之间。Bilbo的哨兵用掌根揉着眼睛，想要尽快摆脱她闯入后遗留的不适感。Bilbo靠向Thorin，后背紧贴Thorin的胸膛，提供额外的安抚。女孩狼狈地整理好自己，比Thorin要迅速一些，怒视着哈比人。

Bilbo根本不为所动，双臂环胸，拒绝被一个刚刚被抓住作弊的女矮人威胁。“我不知道矮人是怎样的，但是在我的族人中，尝试偷窃其他向导已经结合的哨兵是最糟糕的行为。”


	12. 第十二章

有一瞬间Bilbo以为女矮人会跳起来一巴掌扇在他脸上。但是Thorin把鼻子贴在Bilbo的颈窝处，哈比人觉得这是个非常公平的交换。

她狼狈地爬起来，假装四仰八叉地倒在地上是出自自己的意愿。她的目光扫过人群，估量众人的反应，当看到大家怀疑的目光时，她的脸上闪过狂怒。有很多人只是单纯感到困惑，那些为钱而来的人，还有一线希望能被她所利用。她抬起下巴，上下打量Bilbo，仿佛他是一只不费吹灰之力就能捏死的臭虫一样。“你不是他已经结合的Dunin。”

Bilbo摇晃着脚，好像觉得整件事很有趣。“我确实是，我是他的Dunin，他是我的Shoma？你用的是哪个词？”Bilbo抬头看向Thorin，他能够看出来矮人正在把受到女矮人影响时丢失的感知迅速聚集起来。

Thorin低头看着他，将最后一丝迷雾扫去。“Shomakhal，我的Bilbo。”

“Sho- Shoma-，你知道，在我能正确的掌握你的母语发音规律之前，我们还是继续用哨兵这个词吧。”

Thorin脸上挂着别有深意的笑容调笑道，“还有很多跟舌头有关的事我乐意教给你。” 显然Thorin从“许多”这个词语中得到很多乐趣，而它肯定不仅仅意味着亲吻，但是Bilbo拒绝在一大堆矮人面前表现得自己缺乏经验。

“Thorin，你需要认真考虑。”女矮人继续之前的把戏，声音在整个大厅里回荡。

“哦，停下。”Bilbo大喊，将她推送给观众的感知击得粉碎。“很显然我不想让你为了自己的方便把手指伸到他们的脑子里，把他们的脑子搅乱。如果你认为我真的是一个试图强迫与Thorin建立连接的向导飞贼，那么就让我们进行一场文明的、成人间有理有据的辩论。如果继续使用这种方式，只会让你看起来更加愚蠢。虽然你确实够蠢的，但我还是希望你不要让我一直把你从别人的脑子里撵出去。不管是对他们还是对我来说，你的行为简直无聊透顶。”

整个房间陷入沉默，幻想着一场在对立的两个向导间的殊死决斗，但是Frerin的笑声打破了宁静。他的笑声感染到男孩们的身上，接着也影响到其他了解他在笑什么的矮人。Thorin感觉到Bilbo担忧地绷紧了，于是抬起胳膊横在Bilbo的胸前，将他拉近。“抱歉，抱歉。”Frerin笑得上气不接下气，“只是，”他再次喷笑出声。“你刚刚被一个哈比人责备了！这些年，你一直对所有人声称你将会成为依鲁伯的王后，使那些接近Thorin、对他感兴趣的人望而却步，告诉大家你们订婚了。如果有任何人质疑，你就直接捣进他们的脑子，直到头疼让他们忘记质问。而现在，”他又咯咯笑起来，“你的位置被一个哈比人取代，而对方在昨天之前根本就不知道谁是Thorin。”

女矮人的脸变成酱紫色，跟她的头发一点儿都不搭。Bilbo觉得有必要指出来，“我当然知道Thorin 屠龙勇士是谁，我只是没办法把他跟我的哨兵联系在一起。”

“你只是无法把两者联系在一起，我们几个矮人还有一半的精灵在来依鲁伯的路上一直试图告诉你——他是你的Shomakhal，只是没有把话说得太直白，但是你完全不上道。”

“而你竟然觉得这个生物就是你的Dunin？”女矮人大吼，成功地再次唤回大家的注意力，“他根本配不上你！”

“考虑到你从来没有真的看到Thorin或者我使用能力，你怎么知道谁跟谁配不配？”Bilbo指出。

女矮人邪笑，“至少在Thorin杀死Smaug之前我就认识他，我爱他即使他一无所有，只是——”

“一个王子？”Bilbo嗤之以鼻。他感到Thorin在他的背后僵住了，于是拍了拍矮人在他身上的手臂。Bilbo可以没有任何障碍地幻想出，Thorin花一辈子的时间也不会意识到女矮人深陷与他恋爱的空想中。

她怒发冲冠，控诉她想要跟Thorin在一起的唯一理由是真爱。所有人都知道那并非真相，但是他们善良的假装不知情。然而Bilbo早就把客气抛到脑后，直接履行Baggins式的恶毒。她挂着一幅深受侮辱的表情，在观众面前演戏，不仅是对着房间里的人，还有站在大厅里看热闹的路人。但是在她有机会再次宣扬她不朽的爱恋前，Bilbo打断她。“Thorin最喜欢锻造的金属是什么？”

“你说什么？”

“Thorin最喜欢锻造的金属是什么？”Bilbo重申。

她没有急于回答，因为她根本不知道答案。“我没有发现两者之间有什么联——”

“银，比起其他金属或者宝石，他最喜欢用银锻造。部分原因是目睹对金子的渴望摧毁了他的父亲和祖父，但是更主要的原因是年轻的时候，他认为打造银制品可以假装在制造星星，一颗……”Bilbo看向Thorin，为了选择合适的词语迟疑了片刻。“打造一颗精灵宝钻还给精灵，这样大家就能停止互相仇恨。”

“精灵背叛了他们对诺戈罗德矮人的誓言【1】，与Thranduil背叛了Thrór国王如出一辙。”女矮人唾沫横飞，每个词语都饱含着对精灵的憎恶。

Bilbo回过头怒视着她，他眯起眼，幻想着Lobelia坐在她肩膀上，对她耳语的画面。就像Bilbo坚守自己和在场其他人的感知一样，他在她的感知周围竖起一道高墙。弹指间，她的感知触摸消失得无影无踪，深深地锁进Bilbo在她能力周围建起的牢笼中。“我告诉过你别再继续，我试图跟你解释我为什么成为Thorin的向导，但是你却只想着作弊。”

她对着屏障横冲直撞，发现没有任何效果后便破口大骂。（当然，她和Bilbo都没有发现在场的其他哨兵对Bilbo露出目瞪口呆的表情。）“你这个邪恶的生物，妄图对你出生前就注定的结果插手。”

“我确实插手了，我还是Thorin喜爱精灵的原因所在，或许对你来说那是另外一个憎恨我的理由。”

“你究竟对我的孙儿说了什么令人作呕的谎言，让他背离他的忠诚，抛弃他的子民？” Thrór质问，完全忘记了短短几分钟之前还横在他喉咙上的刀刃。

“什么都没说。但是，每次我的母亲给我讲关于精灵的新故事时，我都确保传递给Thorin。他对那些高大、尖耳朵，本来应该憎恨的家伙充满好奇，而且他想搞清楚为什么我不恨他们。”

Thrór凑上去想要继续追问，但是Bilbo说，“我还知道Thorin不喜欢进入王座大殿，因为阿肯宝钻令他感到不舒服。他有时候会庆幸母亲的早逝，在他心里，她没有活着亲眼目睹父亲变成现在的样子也许算的上是件好事。而且有时候，他甚至想放弃依鲁伯的王位，那样依鲁伯就能摆脱被为金子疯狂的矮人统治的命运，因为他害怕有一天他也会走上相同的道路。”Bilbo转向女矮人，后者正吃惊地看着他。“你知道这些吗？”

她立刻重整仪容，“更重要的是，我想知道你是怎么知道这些的，你一直在偷窥Thorin？”

只能说她的含沙射影没有达到预期的效果，毕竟前一刻她还在利用自己的天赋为非作歹。正因事实如此，大部分矮人都用“真的？你只能做到这样了？”的眼神看着她。Bilbo跟着大家一起翻了个白眼，回答道，“如果你说的‘偷窥’是指‘分享梦境’的话，那么是的，我偷窥了。”

“你怎样做到的？”Kili问，越过哥哥的肩膀，急于得知为什么他这么多年从来没有跟任何人共享过一个梦境。

男孩能轻易接纳使Bilbo对他露出微笑，“我真的不知道，而且我们还是小孩子的时候根本无法意识到Thorin和我在共享梦境，而当Thorin很小的时候，我甚至没有出生。但是我们一直在一起，即使在不同的地方，或者，好吧……没有享有一样的寿命。”

“你的唯一，永远都是，你的唯一。”一个女性的声音打断。Dis不知什么时候从高台附近的人群中走出来，她一直在静观其变等待着需要她的时刻。Bilbo已经很好地掌握局势，把大家不知道，甚至有些是闻所未闻的信息一点点透露出来，所以她也不急于从旁帮腔。Bilbo依然胜券在握，但是Dis觉得是时候结束一切了。他说明了他想说的，每个在场的矮人都用喜爱的目光看着Bilbo。

Bilbo点点头，转向Kili，“用‘交流’这个词形容有些夸张，虽然在我们能力觉醒的现在可以办到。但是大部分时间只有画面和情感，需要自己把它们拼凑成故事。”

“告诉我，Dunin Baggins，我如何知道你是我哥哥的唯一？”Dis慢慢踱过房间，吸引其他矮人的注意，让众人猜测为什么在一切如此清晰之后，她仍然不相信。Bilbo意识到她的战略手段，就像他的曾外祖父Took喜欢的那样。相对于针对某个观点争论不休，她选择更有说服力的论据。如果Dis站出来声明Bilbo是Thorin的向导，那么还是会有其他人质疑，但是如果她假装怀疑，那么那些人就会跟她一起被说得心悦诚服。

“Frerin一眼就知道你是我们兄长的向导。他说每个他曾经追求过的男矮人或者女矮人都是你的失败赝品。但是告诉我，我怎么能知道你只是刚好对上我哥哥的胃口，还是他真正的另一半灵魂伴侣。”

Bilbo理解Dis想要做什么，但是那并不意味着他就要老实地纠缠在他和Thorin的关系究竟意味着什么上。“你的意思是，除了Thorin亲口承认我是他的向导之外其他的证据？”

她满意地笑起来，“是的，除此之外。只有依鲁伯的矮人知道他们王子的事，只有与他共享梦境的人才知道的。”

Bilbo回想长长的名单上可以罗列出哪些足够甩在红发女矮人脸上的例子，后者一副想要吊死Bilbo的表情。但是相反，他放下手插进口袋里，思索了片刻。“不是十分肯定你想要什么证据，但是我猜你可能想知道我的窗外有一丛薰衣草。”对此，他能分辨出哪些矮人是依鲁伯的，哪些是外来的。本地的矮人听到这个信息后露出若有所思的表情，而其他人一些无法想象花跟这个话题有什么联系。

Bilbo得意地笑起来，“晚上我开着窗薰衣草的味道就会传进来，它总是能渲染我的梦境。”

依鲁伯最大的秘密就是他们的Thorin王子对薰衣草的热爱。不是任何其他一种植物，唯独对薰衣草情有独钟。没有人能解释其中的原因，也没有一个人会出言讽刺。现在Thorin的能力觉醒，每个人都假设他的感官需要薰衣草引导他分辨孤山的味道。（除了Thrór，老国王总是坚持让王国的矮人们停止带那些恶心的、属于精灵的东西到他的山里。但是草药商安排了周密的日程，保证Thorin的房间总是有一束盛开的薰衣草。）

Bilbo做出一副无辜的样子摇晃着脚。“对你来说算是足够特别的证据吗，公主殿下？因为如果你还想要更加私人的信息，我想Thorin绝对不会原谅我们俩。”

Dis勾起嘴角，一向对公众露出的空白表情被清浅的微笑所取代。这个几乎可以算是笑容的表情足以扫去Bilbo的迟疑。好吧，那个微笑，还有Thorin无法离开他屁股的手。（每次Thorin的拇指偷偷潜入他的马甲，火热的触感透过Bilbo衬衫薄薄的布料传递到后背敏感的肌肤上，Bilbo的脸红就加剧一分。那个或许更加有说服力。）

“最后一个问题，Dunin Baggins。如果你与Thorin共享梦境，那么为什么Frerin和他的伙伴说起他时，你不知道他是谁？”

Bilbo挑起眉瞪了Thorin一眼，不知道Thorin是否希望他编个谎话。然而，Bilbo到达依鲁伯后第一次看到Thorin羞红了脸。“我或许没提过。”

“没提过什么？”Dis追问。

“作为一个王子。”Bilbo窃笑，“这些年我们在梦里的对话，你的哥哥没有一次提到过他是个王子。”

“我从未听到过这么像Thorin的作为。”Frerin大笑起来，“他一直喜欢为了增加戏剧效果，在最后、最必要的时刻亮出他的真实身份。”

如果Frerin在伸手可及的范围内，Bilbo十分肯定Thorin会打他的头。但是正因为他不在，他的兄长只能借由一记怒视发泄情绪，而且在依鲁伯的居民围观下，他不得不假装没有发现他们兴致盎然的表情。Bilbo看到越来越多的人涌进门，挤在走廊里，清楚地听到Thorin Oakesheild宣布他的唯一、他的向导为了建立他们之间的连接从遥远、友好的西方跋山涉水而来。整个情况真的十分尴尬，但是如果只是在聚会树下紧握双手，那么他将无法看到Thorin的微笑像现在这般明媚。而那个微笑对Bilbo来说意义深远。事实上，Bilbo很难不去鼓励他，所以他没有瑟缩在Thorin的身后躲避围观的人群，Bilbo挂起Took的微笑，与门外的矮人们分享他此刻的快乐幸福。

显然那成为了 Thrór爆发的最后导火索，“我绝对不会允许你们结合！”

Bilbo强忍住争辩他已经是一个成熟、成年的哈比人，不需要任何人允许做任何事。而且鉴于Thorin这些年治理王国的情况，他是一个理智的、能够自己做决定的矮人。Thorin的反应更加剧烈，Bilbo可以感觉到他想要大喊的冲动。Dis瞪了一眼她的哥哥，目光几乎可以戳穿他脸上的皮肉，提醒他如果他能闭上他的大嘴巴，她就能完美地处理好一切。

“但是祖父，他们的灵魂已经结合了，分开他们是不可能的。”

“我的孙儿自从Dain的女儿出生后就许诺给她了！我不会打破我的承诺。”

“你不得不，祖父。我没有对Hagaa许下任何诺言，我早已将爱和忠诚的誓言给了Bilbo。我不会背叛自己许下的誓言。”Dis看了Thorin一眼，询问是否有必要做出这样的声明。但是从其他矮人一边传递Thorin的话一边讨论、附和的情况来看，也没有什么坏处。

“或许，”Frerin带着微笑高声打断，“我们应该回到自己的房间继续这段对话，我想今天我们已经给依鲁伯的居民提供了相当多的绯闻，他们应该也想回去忙自己的事了。”

从大家的表情来看一点儿都不像真的，但是很难与Frerin争辩。他与红发的矮人擦肩而过，显然是Hagaa，然后带着两个外甥走向他的哥哥。“来吧，我们离开。”把两个外甥塞进哥哥的怀里，搂住Bilbo的肩膀拽着他们走出大厅。Bilbo感觉Frerin把他的哥哥推开，但是Thorin并没有为此生气，反而深吸一口气，全神贯注在带着他的外甥们离开上。

Frerin保持笑容靠近他小声耳语，“我不该提起‘房间’。”

“为什么不？”

“Thorin告诉过你关于矮人结合的肉体层面，不是么？”

“是的。”Bilbo点点头，还是不明白他的意思。

“矮人一旦找到他们的唯一就很难与他们保持距离，而且你还是他的Dunin，所以Thorin几乎无法在你在场的情况下封闭感知，同时也就意味着他所有的感官都是为了保持平衡，抑制与你结合的冲动，而那是Thorin这辈子遭遇过最艰难的处境。”

Frerin对路过的矮人洋洋得意地挥手，跟在Thorin身后的哈比人和矮人假装一副没听到他们对话的样子。他身后是与Thrór手挽着手的Dis，再后面Thráin疲惫地跟着。“但是房间怎么——”

Frerin用余光瞥了他一眼。“仔细想想，Bilbo。”他想矮人的房间大概跟他们的哈比洞一样，所以也就意味着他们在里面读书、吃饭、睡觉……啊，Bilbo的脸上染上鲜艳的红色，Frerin咧着嘴笑起来。“知道了吧，不用说，我会让外甥们挡在你和Thorin之间，直到他不再觉得是沾了处子的便宜为止。”

Bilbo Baggins有许多头衔，但是处子早就不在其中很久了，于是他告诉Frerin。Thorin听到后绊了一下，但是值得欣慰的是他很快就恢复过来，继续前进的步伐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Nogrod，诺戈罗德，第一纪的矮人城市。


	13. 第十三章

Bilbo好奇Thorin在Durin家扮演怎样的角色，如果他不是那个为大事小情操心的人的话。Dis把门甩在Dain的脸上，催促他的父亲和祖父坐进壁炉边的椅子里，而Freirn把Thorin和外甥们推向沙发，让男孩们蜷在他身边。然后他把Bilbo安置在Thorin对面的一把椅子里，自己当做最后的防线坐在椅子扶手上。

Thorin趁着Thrór大吵大闹的机会怒视着自己的弟弟。“整件事除了发疯根本什么都不是！”Bilbo为他的矮人感到无比骄傲，竟然能忍住不回答如此显而易见的问题，Thrór才是世界上唯一一个没有权利指责别人发不发疯的那个人。“一个哈比人怎么配得上我的继承人！”

Dis耐着性子回答，“祖父，容我提醒，我的丈夫是你和父亲亲自选的。”

“Mili是铁矿山最完美体面的大人——”

“是谁把其他女矮人带到床上背叛了我，祖父？那个女人足够聪明记得吃药避孕，却没有足够的脑子想明白不该跟我的丈夫睡觉，我怀疑就连Hagaa都懂得这个道理。”

Thrór咂咂嘴责备话题越来越低级，但是那并没有阻止Dis继续说下去。“如果可能的话，我猜Hagaa会让自己和她父亲的任意一个大臣珠胎暗结，然后把孩子赖在Thorin身上。如果之后被抓包，她还会声称自己比Thorin更接近Durin纯血，谁还在乎其他的，最后政变就会大获全胜。”

“Dain没打算搞政变！”Thrór唾沫横飞地大喊。

“你怎么能肯定，祖父？毕竟哪个矮人会拒绝共享依鲁伯荣华的机会？”啊，Dis绕着圈子把Thrór领到她可以用来攻击的地方。Thrór信任Dain，比自己的血亲更甚，听到他的马屁逢迎不过是个谎言，Thrór比任何人都震惊。“对这场婚姻Dain或许有很多不可告人的动机，而所有一切都是为了利益。但是Thorin不是，Thorin只有一个目的，就是拥有他的哈比人。”

Thrór重新组织好语言前，门外响起敲门声，Dis放Balin、Dwalin、Adalgrim和Drogo进了门。“父亲、祖父，允许我介绍Drogo Baggins和Adalgrim Took，Dunin Baggins的至亲。”Thráin在他的父亲无法不对他们冷笑的时候礼貌地点头示意。

Adalgrim看起来差点激动地回应什么不干不净的话，但是Drogo及时给了他一肘。面对Thrór针对新亲戚的恶劣态度，毫无疑问Drogo不想用责骂开头，相反他用非常不像哈比人的方式夸张地鞠了一躬。“日安，Thrór，Dáin之子，Náin之孙，山下王国的国王。我是Drogo，Fosco之子，Baggins家族的最高代表。这是Adalgrim，Hildigrim之子，‘至尊’Gerontius之孙，夏尔镇长得力候选人，我们族人的领袖。”Drogo又用力戳了一把Adalgrim，强迫另一个哈比人挂起宜人的微笑，跟着他一起鞠躬。

“鉴于所有这些骚乱，我不认为你有恰当的机会认识我的表弟，Bilbo Baggins。”Bilbo震惊的目光停留在Drogo身上的时间有些长，但是Drogo用一记怒视成功将Bilbo拉出椅子，召唤到房间对面自己的身边。

Bilbo看到Thrór不情不愿地点了点头，但是他确实用自己认为足够礼貌的方式表示了问候。Drogo强忍着没有翻白眼，Bilbo能感觉得到。“让我来隆重介绍，我的表弟，Bilbo，Bungo之子，Mungo之孙，哈比屯最崇高家族Baggins家的领主。他的母亲是Belladonna Took，夏尔镇长Gerontius Took最小的女儿，同时也是他最喜爱的孩子。”

Thrór看着他的目光仿佛通过一系列头衔终于发现他是个配得上自己孙儿的向导。Drogo，当然，不会半途而废。“我们无法形容我们两大家族对Bilbo和您家的Thorin建立连接有多么欣喜。Bilbo的母亲是夏尔史上最强大的哨兵，而她的儿子是我们最有力的向导。你们能有配得上他的哨兵，我们感到欣喜若狂。”

能得到其他王国（夏尔并不是王国，但是Bilbo怀疑Drogo会一直坚持叫他领主，直到Bilbo正式结婚）最强有力的向导，Thrór看起来非常满意。 尽管如此，他还是因为自己的继承人与外来客交好而不高兴，不管这个外来者出身有多好。但是看起来Drogo也有应对对策。“当然，我也被授权代表夏尔与您的王国进行贸易谈判，作为两国人民间友好关系的表现。”

Thrór眯起眼，“夏尔能跟依鲁伯进行什么贸易往来？”

Drogo毫不惧怕，“我们擅长药草知识、木工艺，我们的耕地是戴尔的三倍。”

他的话吸引了Thrór的注意，不仅可以给他的人民带来更多丰富的食物，而且可以使他摆脱那些贪婪的人类之手。“那么你会跟我们签署贸易合同？”

“我只有自由开展谈判的权利，没有跟镇长协商前不能答应你任何具体条款，而且，当然了，只有等到我确认Thorin和Bilbo的婚姻把我们两个国家的人民紧密联系在一起之后才行。您必须了解，我们不是跟谁都能进行贸易往来的。”

Thrór曾经也是一个好国王，潜意识里他知道自己被眼前的哈比人操纵了。但是近来十几年间他很少再相信自己的直觉，也没有给脑子里那个声音任何机会了。所以他对Drogo坚定地点点头，说Thorin会处理作为嫁妆的贸易协定问题，同时宣布他要回到金库去。在他离开以前，Balin匆忙将一份草拟的文件给老国王签署，保证他同意两人的婚姻。然后Thrór和一直保持沉默的Thráin离开房间，回到他们真正的家人——黄金的身边。

他们安静地坐了片刻，直到Frerin打破令人压抑的静默。“好吧，比我想象的顺利。”

Adalgrim开始笑作一团，很快所有人跟着笑起来。最后Bilbo首先恢复过来，“到底怎么回事？”

Drogo耸耸肩，“你离开房间后，Elrond觉得我们很快就要面对Thrór，告诉我们应该如何才能给他留下正确的印象。”

“是‘正确’的印象，而不是好印象？”Bilbo取笑道。

Drogo鼓起面颊做出一副嘲弄的表情，“不能只是走过去对矮人国王说你好，你必须做出恰当的应对。”

几个哈比人再次开始咯咯笑起来，Dwalin在一张硕大的楔形浮雕桌子后打断他们，“我不得不为小伙子截然不同的性格吹口哨，他竟然能让国王同意一桩得不到一袋金子的婚姻，那绝对是值得喝一杯的好事。”Dwalin不知从哪里拿出一瓶麦芽酒，Frerin从Bilbo的椅子扶手上站起来，拿出藏在房间各处的酒杯，但是Thorin因为Bilbo敞开的状态发起抖来，Frerin不得不退回去让Balin代劳。

介绍过一圈之后，Frerin拉着Bilbo回到椅子里，以便Thorin的血压能够恢复正常。Bilbo翻了个白眼，但是任他摆布。“我不明白到底为什么让你推着我到处走，我本来挺喜欢你，直到发现你觉得我脑子里没有一点常识。”

“嘿，别那么说，Bilbo，我觉得你很聪明。”

Bilbo哼了一声，“你知道那是谎话，你们所有人都觉得我迟钝，不管怎样旁敲侧击都无法意识到真相。我还是不明白到底为什么你们不一开始就直接说清楚。”

“我们觉得最好——”

“让我毫无准备走进矮人王国？如果我跟Thorin在走廊里偶然相遇怎么办？或者在所有人面前握手问好？你们难道不清楚矮人的结合会伴随什么样的后果？”

Adalgrim窃笑起来，Drogo羞红了脸，而Thorin发出一声呻吟倒在沙发背上。矮人们对Thorin的痛苦幸灾乐祸地大笑起来。“说真的，我不觉得那会是个问题。”

“很好，你根本不了解哈比人，如果Thorin敢在婚礼之前碰我一根手指，我的Baggins祖母会十分乐意现身亲手阉割了他。”

“你知道在矮人眼中你们已经相当于结婚了吗，Dunin Baggins？”Dis指出。她挪过去坐在Thorin的身边，把两个儿子抱在怀里，查看祖父留下的伤痕。

“我知道，夫人。你的哥哥告诉我了。而且事实上，对哈比人来说也是一样。好吧，至少对Took来说是的。Baggins认为所有事只有形成书面文件才算正式成立。”

“你应该知道我哥哥一直是非常诚实的人，Dunin。他不关心别人怎么认为，一定会知无不言。人民认为这是上天的福祉，终于在父辈们的暴政后得到一个贤明的君主，而矮人的士兵觉得他们终于能够跟随一个值得信任的指挥者。对你来说，那就意味着当他说他的心已经与你结合在一起，那么你就可以信任他。”

男孩们抱住他们的妈妈，知道她说的都是从她自己丈夫身上得到的切肤之痛。“好了，孩子们，这没什么。”

“如果不是觉得你会打我的话，我非常乐意亲自拥抱你。”Adalgrim说，看来他已经有些喝多了。“而且，我想既然你的哥哥已经跟Bilbo结婚了，那么你最好开始称呼他的名字，而不是Dunin什么的。”

矮人们屏住呼吸，直到Dis对Adalgrim露出轻浅的微笑。“哈比人都是这么不拘小节吗？”

“Took家是的，Baggins不是。”

“家族之间始终存在差异，而且非常明显。”Bilbo不知道她是否是认真，但是Adalgrim相信是。

“哦，没错。Baggins是相当一本正经的家伙们，完全忠于体面、威望。而我们Took热爱冒险胜于一切。好吧，冒险和晚餐，两者密不可分。”

Drogo从Adalgrim的手里夺过酒杯，喝了一大口。“这里到底是什么？”他问。

Dwalin喝了一口自己杯子里的，“麦芽酒，虽然我记不得到底藏了多久了。现在可能有些烈。”

Drogo勇敢地又喝了一口，立刻咳嗽起来。“你觉得？”

“哈比人不胜酒力？”Balin取笑道，拿过Drogo手里的杯子，一饮而尽。

“我们是杰出的酒徒，我会让你知道的。”Drogo强辩。Adalgrim选择这个机会伸手够向酒瓶，“我们只是喜欢喝味道可口的，而不仅仅是为了把自己灌醉。”

“一点儿也不好笑，小伙子。”

Bilbo为他荒唐的亲戚们大笑起来，不管是新的还是旧的。Drogo开始认真品酒，试图在酒精上头的时候想起哈比人的名字，而Adalgrim开始莫名其妙地咯咯怪笑。Balin和Dwalin坐在Drogo旁边，哄骗古板的小哈比人喝下更多，Bilbo身边的Frerin也跟着起哄。Kili看起来最近几天都不想离开妈妈的膝盖，Dis对此没什么意见，开始给他编起辫子来。Fili爬过去靠着Thorin，厚重的靴底踩在沙发上，Bilbo不禁想象沙发的布料可能比他母亲最好的裙子还要昂贵。不知男孩怎么办到的，他能一边紧贴着Thorin的耳朵小声说话，还能一边激烈地挥舞着手臂。Bilbo猜想小家伙一定在给Thorin讲述他一路狂奔要亲自讲给他听的故事，好像他自己亲身经历逃离座狼而不是听一个哈比人说的一样。

Bilbo闭上双眼靠进椅子里，让这些人的温暖包围住他。他们那么快乐、和谐，组成了Bilbo这个世界上最爱的一群人。当然还有几个阿姨和祖辈在名单上，但是在这里，安全地缩在这个房间里，是主要的部分。Bilbo发出愉悦的哼唱，为了胸中难以承载的喜爱之情，放任自己徜徉在此刻的平和中。

沉浸在被其他人情感包围的幸福中，Bilbo没有意识到自己的喜悦也同时投射给周围的人。Balin、Dwalin、Drogo还有Adalgrim瘫作一团，比实际上看起来醉得更厉害。Fili和Kili也紧紧抱在一起咯咯笑着，Thorin和Dis贴着对方的脸露出微笑。

Frerin弯下身，拍了拍Bilbo。“停下，小弟弟，否则所有人都会以为我们喝醉了。”

“你本来就喝醉了。”Bilbo喃喃着，不愿离开包裹着他的快乐气氛。

“我滴酒未沾，你会知道的。现在Thorin可以在我不放水的情况下一拳打倒我，而我觉得好像已经喝干了一桶酒一样。”

Bilbo睁开眼，“你为什么会那么觉得？”

Frerin挑起眉，心里默默记下尽快让Dunin Oín教导Bilbo。如果Bilbo在毫无意识的情况下做到这些，Frerin很难想象如果他经过矮人正式的训练，能做到什么程度。他向着其他家人的方向扬扬头，指出他们不同寻常的快乐状态。“并不是说我们不总是快乐的家伙，但是我们为了快乐的事表现出快乐。”

Bilbo发现了伙伴们不同寻常的举动，没有浪费时间假装不知道什么导致了这样的结果。他立刻竖起屏障，迅速收回的感知使所有人都打了个冷颤。Bilbo的恐惧残留下来的碎片冲破屏障，Thorin随即站了起来。

“你做了什么？”Bilbo羞愧地缩了起来，但是很快他发现被责问的对象不是他而是Frerin。

“我只是指出他在影响我们的情绪。”矮人站了起来，双手抬起示意Thorin他没有任何威胁。“这其中有误解。”

Thorin没有回到自己的座位，“Bilbo，是这样的吗？”他从未想过欺骗面前的矮人，即使他知道谎言能令一切变得更加简单。

“我使你们感到快乐。”Bilbo的声音破碎，为自己的行为感到羞愧不已。只有最糟糕的向导才会把情感强加在不需要的人身上。比Hagaa和她扭曲的、迫使其他人相信她的行为更恶劣。

“你没有，小伙子。”Balin打断他，“你把你的快乐分享给我们之前我们的感受是什么？”

“快乐？”

“没错，那就对了。你感觉到我们的快乐，那使你被感染，随即你把你的幸福分享给我们，只是为了让我们更加快乐，一切就像一个循环。当向导体会到的感情太强烈，自己无法消化时，他们会分享给周围的人，那是本能。如果你得到的情感数量微小，我想也不足以使你无意间将它分享出来。”Balin对Bilbo顽皮地眨眨眼，哈比人转向Thorin希望得到肯定。其他人可能会为了让他高兴哄骗他，但是Thorin不会说谎，因为Bilbo能感觉出来。

Thorin蹲在Bilbo面前，抓住哈比人的臀部，将他拉向椅子边缘。Bilbo差点尖叫起来，每个人都向自己的武器伸出手，随时准备对付失控的Thorin（好吧，几乎全部的矮人，男孩们看起来充满期待，因为Thorin舅舅就要跟Bilbo舅舅结合了。）

“你没有做错任何事，Bilbo Baggins。我们的存在能给你带来那么多快乐，只会让我们感到荣幸。”

Bilbo靠过去，紧接着停在半路。“但是向导不应该把他们的感情强加在别人身上。”

“你没有强加在任何人身上，Duninel。你是为了我们的快乐而快乐，快乐的情绪满溢到你无法承载。”

“你们是我的家人。”Bilbo耸耸肩。

Thorin为这句话咬紧牙关，抓住Bilbo臀部的手不禁握得更紧。“我无法形容听到这些话从你的嘴里说出来令我多么喜悦。如果你把什么强加给我们，你心里一定会知道，你会因为伤害了自己的家人而感到痛苦。你有那样的感觉吗？”

Bilbo回忆之前的感受，没有详细地对Thorin解释他的具体感受。“不，没有痛苦。”

如果是一般情况，Thorin会勾起嘴角，做出一个Bilbo几乎无法识别的微笑。但是今天，Thorin没有为Bilbo的幽默感微笑。Thorin滑过去，缩短他与Bilbo伶俐的嘴巴之间的距离。“Thorin……”Frerin发出警告，Bilbo试着阻止他，他真的尝试了。但是推开他就意味着有两根手指会碰到Thorin的脸。

Thorin曾经警告过Bilbo，皮肤的轻触就会把他推向极限边缘。一个碰触就能使得之前所有辛苦构建的控制土崩瓦解。

Thorin的瞳孔扩大，变成一汪幽黑的潭水。他在半路成功地阻止了自己，他的整个身体绷紧抵抗着体内向前冲刺的叫嚣，阻止自己在眼前这把椅子里当着家人的面占有Bilbo。他把脸埋在Bilbo的小肚子上，用鼻腔中哈比人的气息来填补碰触他、占有他的冲动。矮人握紧拳头谨防恍惚间行差池错，Bilbo试着避免因为想到Thorin粗糙巨大的双手在他臀部游移的感觉而微微扭动。Bilbo欲望的气息使得Thorin发出一声呻吟，更紧地拥抱住怀着的哈比人。

Bilbo试着一边收敛自己的欲望，一边安抚Thorin。完全关闭感知只会使Thorin陷入狂燥，而彻底敞开又会造成另一种类型的反弹。Bilbo成功地使Thorin冷静下来，鉴于他的真实愿望是清空房间，所以任务完成得非常艰难。

有一个想法突然出现在Bilbo的脑海里：只有找张最近的床才是上上之选。他们的心与灵魂已经结合了，而就在今天早晨还有其他向导想要偷偷侵入Thorin的意识。如果Bilbo不是恰好在Hagaa试图故技重施的时候走进那个房间，那么Thorin抵抗她在已经存在连接的地方强迫重建，非常可能的后果就是再次失去意识被送回石屋。而且更重要的是，Bilbo想这样做，想要所有人知道这个哨兵是他的，想要Thorin成为他的。

这时，Bilbo靠过去小声告诉Thorin他想要现在就结合，Thorin的嘴唇凑上他的耳朵。但是Thorin再次停住了，即使屈服、沉溺于亲吻中是那么轻而易举，特别是Bilbo因为他灼热的呼吸而颤抖的时候。Bilbo满怀期待地哼哼着，Thorin低声说，“我会严格遵守你族人的习俗，我会跟你结婚，Bilbo Baggins，然后完成我们的结合。”

Bilbo不想承认他因为这个声明发出一声哀鸣，但是他确实那样做了。Thorin同样无法忍住因为他的声音而颤抖。他飞快地亲亲Bilbo的耳尖，撤了回去。“等到……等到婚礼后。”

Bilbo跟随Thorin起身的动作，不想离开他的碰触。他可以从Thorin的眼中看出，只要他说出那个词，他高尚的意图会跟他们的衣服一起飞出窗外。Bilbo强迫自己坐回椅子里，别开目光。“等到婚礼之后，”他低声抱怨，“但是帮帮忙Thorin Oakenshield，如果婚礼没有很快举行，我无法保证对自己的行为负责。”

  
  


_Chapter 14_

 

这是Bilbo在依鲁伯的第二个晚上，矮人们打算给他举办一个欢迎会（永远不要说出口，矮人根本不知道如何摆宴），组织者想让Thorin和Bilbo单独坐在贵宾席，接受大家的祝福，但是此举与伟大的“等到结婚后”计划相悖。（事实上，如果有一件事比在家人面前跟Thorin发生性行为，能让Bilbo觉得更加羞耻的就是在整个可恶的王国面前跟Thorin发生关系。）

当组织者询问Dis和Freirin的意见时，Freirin只是咯咯窃笑，而Dis建议他们改变座位安排。除去皮毛、铠甲和大部分装饰物，矮人并非愚蠢的生物。无需多言，Thorin的弟弟妹妹就向整个王国宣布Thorin和Bilbo将等到婚礼后再结合，他们的王子在此之前将会度过一段艰难的岁月。（整个王国的矮人都深切理解，在此种情况下Thorin是那个行为得体的，而他的小爱人极其没有耐心，Bilbo对此感谢之至。）

所以现在Bilbo发现自己跟整个Durin家的矮人、夏尔和瑞文戴尔的代表坐在贵宾席。特别需要指出的是，Bilbo发现两个矮人小孩和Elrond-该死的-领主坐在他和他的未婚夫之间。（他想还有更糟糕的情况，如果Thorin的祖父在中间的话。）一个鳏夫哨兵坐在他们中间只会刺激他们的性欲，从Elrond得意的笑容上判断，他本人更加清楚这样的事实。

（或许Elrond得意的笑容是因为前一晚他逮到Bilbo想要偷溜出去找Thorin，但是那让Bilbo想起小时候他的父亲逮到他溜出后门去寻找精灵，而父亲脸上不赞同的表情此刻再次盘旋在他的意识里。）

组织者出于善意，并没有将Dain排除在聚会外，或者更确切地说他也在贵宾席。如果不这样做，那么显然在此刻的形势下无异于将Dain家逐出整个Durin家族，同时向其宣战。在通常情况下，矮人们认为Dain是很好的同盟，但是遇到他的孩子与Durin家几个世纪以来第一个哨兵结合的问题，他的头脑就变得不不怎么灵光了。Bilbo的意见是，Dain只要一想到他的女儿Hagge或许能够嫁给Thorin头脑就已经不清醒了，但是没必要把情况搞得更复杂，所以他不打算发表意见。

至少Bilbo没打算把局势弄僵，直到Hagaa横冲直撞越过企图把她跟Thorin隔离开的Durin兄妹们之前。Durin兄妹觉得保护Bilbo远离她的怒火要比保护Thorin远离她的魔爪更重要。

不需要言明，Bilbo对这个决定一点儿也不赞同。

“如果你继续那样盯着她，她就要烧起来了。”Freirin取笑道。

“你以为我在做什么？”Bilbo低声抱怨着。

Freirin露出响亮、发自肺腑的大笑，Bilbo情不自禁跟着微笑起来。Bilbo欣赏Thorin的弟弟妹妹，以及他们支持兄长的不同方式。在公开场合，Dis表现出威仪，Freirin用魅力迷倒他人，虽然他们本来就是那样的性格，但是他们会视情况对公众做出夸大其词的表演。每个人都觉得有问题可以找Freirin，而Dis一定会确保惩戒严格实施。两人把持民众的主要大方向，为Thorin留下足够的空间自由施展。在私事上，Dis总是带着诙谐幽默，放任自流，而Freirin却很难让步，凡事喜欢三思而后行。习惯了哈比人的单纯、直来直去后，很难立刻适应他们的处事方式，但是Bilbo很欣赏他们这样的办事手段。

Bilbo以为接下来几天他要一直忍耐Hagaa企图偷走Thorin的愚蠢尝试，而Freirin避免任何人挑战Bilbo日益削弱的耐性，Kili、Fili和Adalgrim提防Bilbo和Thorin建立连接，而Dis和Drogo抓紧时间赶在Thrór改变主意以前筹备好婚礼。但是他无法保证。事实上，Bilbo的注意力始终无法集中在面前的对话上，相反他会凝视着Thorin，陷入如何劝服Thorin现在是更好的结合时机，别管什么婚礼不婚礼的。

（因为Thorin的感知完全离不开Bilbo，所以在餐桌上捕捉到仿佛发情的味道，Thorin怒视着哈比人。王国里少数几个哨兵捕捉到Bilbo的气息，还有王子和他的婚约者之间的眼神交流，为他们茶余饭后提供了非常快乐的谈资。）

尽管缺乏结合，而且Bilbo对他的亲戚们——不管是新的还是旧的——如此擅长在他和他的哨兵间建立障碍的本领不那么欣喜，但是Bilbo真的非常满意。距离完美到他不相信会属于自己的幸福结局那么近，过去那些年他一直以为他的梦想永远不会实现，孤独、绝望地需索一个属于自己的哨兵。而现在只剩下几天时间，他就可以跟他在理解爱情这个词的深意之前就坠入爱河的那个人结合了。没错，生活对Bilbo Baggins太仁慈了。

至少，是在大厅大门甩开之前。

几乎全部的依鲁伯居民参加了盛典，那些没有参加的是厨房工作人员，端着盛满美食的盘子穿梭在大厅中。也就意味着打断晚宴的不是一个矮人。

闯入者很高大——即使按照人类的标准来看——形容枯瘦，脸上的皱纹如刻上去的一般，浓密的胡子足以使矮人相形见绌。他全身上下被破破烂烂的灰色袍子裹着，头顶上是一顶尖尖的帽子。Bilbo能够提问前，Thorin站起来，喊道，“Gandalf！”Thorin大步迎向那个人类。

Bilbo靠向Freirin小声问，“为什么Thorin看到一个烟火贩子会那么兴奋？”

Freirin和周围三个假装没有偷听的矮人猛地回过头，惊讶地盯着Bilbo。“烟火贩子？”Freirin吃惊地说。

“烟火，他总是在仲夏的庆典时来夏尔，为大家放烟火。”看到矮人们依然盯着他，Bilbo继续道，“他的烟火确实非常棒，如果有什么关系的话。”

“灰袍巫师去你的家乡只是为了放烟火？”Freirin问。

“比起中土其他种族来说，哈比人不怎么需要巫师的干涉。我们只注重渺小、普通的日常事务，对战事、国王什么的漠不关心。”矮人们因为巫师扫过来的目光僵住了，但是巫师并没有把注意力放在他们身上，反而专心地盯着Bilbo。

“从未想过有一天能在矮人的大殿里看到一个哈比人，如果我没记错的话，那是Belladonna Took的儿子。”Gandalf顺着步道大步走向贵宾席，全副心思都在Bilbo身上。Thorin没有因为自己的向导成为他人的注目中心而恼怒，但也相去不远。房间陷入一片死寂，Gandalf回头看向Thorin，然后歪了歪头重新瞄向Bilbo。他来回看着两人，看到Thorin眼中的怒火和Bilbo红扑扑的脸蛋，很快便领悟到其中的深意。巫师没有费神掩饰他的笑意。

“我无法想象那个我曾经认识的哈比人——那个回到家经常带着萤火虫和满身泥污小伙子，能够有比这更完美的配对。你在这里会感受到真实的快乐，Bilbo。”Bilbo对他露出感激的微笑，Gandalf转身面向Thorin，“虽然信息有限，但是现在看来一切都说得通了。”

Thorin拒绝被巫师从容的笑容迷惑，虽然他也赞同Bilbo适合依鲁伯的理论。“告诉我，Gandalf，什么把你带到孤山的？”

巫师脸上纯粹的快乐消失了，“我穿过迷雾山谷寻找Elrond领主，路上遇到一支半兽人军队。他们正向这里赶来。”房间里所有矮人都僵住了。

Gandalf，作为老谋深算的巫师，目光越过众人对着Elrond眨眨眼。对Bilbo来说，精灵领主脸上的表情依然平静如水，但是Gandalf能看透Bilbo看不透的。“发生什么了？”Gandalf问。

出乎所有人的意料，回答的不是Elrond而是Kili，“有一个半兽人一路追着Bilbo舅舅到这里。”

“什么？”Thorin急切地问，整个王国陷入一片哄乱的窃窃私语中。

Kili缩回椅子里，盯着他的哥哥，后者解释道，“我们打断会议的时候本来打算告诉你这个消息……但是，我们当时分心了。”

孩子们是矮人，所以Thorin无法追究他们耽搁消息传递的责任，于是他转而怒视Elrond，“你不认为我需要知道吗？”

“我愿为此提出辩护，”Bilbo在事态变得更为严峻前打断他们，“Elrond在你知道我的存在后不久才得到消息，而且没必要提起我们遇到半兽人的事，毕竟没有确凿的证据证明他们是跟着我来这里的。”他意有所指地看了眼Elrond，“事实上，我并不觉得他们是跟我们来的。”

Thorin显然不相信Bilbo的观点，始终留意着Elrond。“半兽人在哈比人到达瑞文戴尔之前就袭击了他们，之后一路跟着我们到迷雾山谷。他们在幽暗密林追上我们，如果不是Thranduil的卫兵插手，我们早就全军覆没了。”

Bilbo试图提出反对意见，“那不意味着——”

“是Azog。”Elrond没有让他说完。

大厅里爆发出一阵喧哗，但是Gandalf的声音压倒众人，“你确定？”

Elrond看了Gandalf一眼，像是在说不管你是不是巫师，神智正常的人不会质疑他的战斗技能。“当我能嗅到一个半兽人哨兵的气味时，我就能分辨出他是谁。”

Thorin的脸上露出令人恐惧的表情，Bilbo觉得他的哨兵随时可能冲出孤山，亲自追上那个叫Azog的家伙。Bilbo转向Freirin想询问究竟是怎么回事，但是年轻的矮人飞快地摇摇头，站了起来。Freirin用库兹都语大声下达命令，很快聚会中断了，一些矮人开始收拾杯盘，勇士们离席开始为战斗做准备。

Freirin的话令Thorin深吸一口气才能从盛怒中缓过来，他向Bilbo伸出一只手，等他的哈比人紧紧贴在身侧，便带着他匆忙离开房间。Thorin身后跟着Dis、Dwalin、Balin还有Bilbo到山里后经常见到的几个矮人。他们后面是那些Hagaa大吵大闹的时候在场的几个领主。Thorin小声告诉他，他们是依鲁伯的同盟，如果抵御半兽人提上日程，与他们同样休戚相关。整件事对于Bilbo来说混乱得毫无必要，但是他从未在半兽人的侵袭下保卫一个王国，所以他无法对此发布意见。

Thorin轻柔地将Bilbo推进议事厅外围的一张椅子里，让他可以在一边聆听大家的对话，同时又不被卷入麻烦中。Gandalf无视众人期待他加入讨论的邀请，一意孤行坐在Bilbo旁边。不管是否是矮人，Bilbo也跟着瞪了一眼Gandalf，咕哝道，“我会让你知道，不管你记忆里我母亲是怎样的，一切与我无关，哈比人不参与战争。”

Gandalf对Bilbo哼了一声，“其他哈比人做什么，或者不做什么同样与你无关，年轻的Baggins。”Bilbo想要反驳，但是巫师却直接切入正题。“你知道Azog是谁吗，Bilbo Baggins？”

“一个半兽人。”Bilbo轻蔑地说。

Gandalf看起来没有被他的幽默感感染，“需要特别指出的是，他是苍白半兽人，来自刚达巴山，是最恐怖的半兽人后代。他还是名哨兵，是这些年我遇到的半兽人中最最凶残的，他曾经发誓要杀光所有Durin矮人，不计一切代价。”那些词语不断在脑海中回荡，Bilbo脸上血色尽失。“所以我猜你是对的，不只是为了你，但是你确实能为Azog最仇恨的竞争对手提供他永远无法拥有的。”

Bilbo不再专注老巫师的话，于是便错过了对方藏在烟斗后狡猾的笑容。

就像Thorin的家人一样，那个半兽人只看一眼就知道Bilbo和Thorin属于彼此。这个想法使Bilbo血管里的血凝固了。那个生物对Thorin的专注令他感到恐惧，他根本不在乎Bilbo，甚至没有多花一秒在意Bilbo的存在。Bilbo无法想象他对Thorin的狂热竟然比他的亲人更甚，Bilbo不想让那个生物接触他的哨兵。痴迷令人疯狂，使健全、正直的人扭曲成Thrór的样子。Bilbo实在无法想象那种痴迷对一个半兽人来说会有怎样的影响。

Bilbo闭紧嘴巴站了起来，大步向房间中间围满矮人的桌子走去。他们面前铺着一张孤山的地图，上面用金属块标示矮人军队的部署情况。眼前的景象使Bilbo联想到象棋，兵卒像棋子一样罗列地图上。

矮人们在互相喊叫着作战计划，一边抒发自己的意见一边挪动棋子，接着会有另一个矮人大喊大叫着夺过去放回原位。Bilbo幻想着用矮人替换那些棋子，千百计活生生的矮人，他们会因为Bilbo带来的麻烦丢失性命。但是Bilbo不是胆小怯懦、贪生怕死的人，他绝不会让别人为他赴死。绝不，Bilbo决定是时候发挥他本来打算保留到婚礼之后的哈比人天性了。“有什么理由为此开战？”

所有矮人停下讨论，瞪着哈比人。然后他们像商量好一样同时转向Thorin，留给他处理。“有一整队半兽人军队为了你向这里进军，Bilbo。你不理解眼下的局势吗？”

“我理解的相当透彻，非常感谢！我不理解的是，为什么你不跟我结合？这样他们就没有理由来了。”

Thorin打了个冷颤闭上双眼。来自外界的明显威胁和急于与他结合的他的向导，使他辛勤建立的控制几近分崩离析。Dwalin带着他的斧头挡在Bilbo旁边，随时等待着Thorin靠过来的时候阻止他。Bilbo无异于把自己装在银盘子里献了出来，而Thorin可观的耐心也所剩无几。（坦白地说，Dwalin非常惊讶Thorin在走廊发现Bilbo的时候竟然能忍得住。）

Balin安抚地拍拍Thorin的肩膀，解释道，“哨兵去世后向导依然还是向导，你与Thorin的结合只是令Azog确保杀死Thorin，然后强迫你与他建立连接，占为己有。”

Bilbo彻底无视年长矮人的解释，注意力始终集中在Thorin身上。“你真的以为我会独自活在没有你的世界上吗？如果那个半兽人杀了你，我绝不会独活，也不想那么做，你就是我的生命。”

矮人们因为Bilbo脱口而出的爱情宣言有些坐立不安。但是，Thorin，仿佛融化在他的向导吐出的每个词语之中。Balin觉得有责任打断甜腻腻的幸福时刻，他指出，“虽然你的死亡会让Azog失去一个向导，Bilbo，但是那依然造成一位矮人国王的死亡，一个Shomakhalel，一个东方最强有力的哨兵。也就意味着从此将无人能与Azog匹敌，为此我们必须出战。”

“可是还是没解释为什么需要一场战争。”

“如果我们关上大门，依鲁伯将会固若金汤，但是戴尔将代替依鲁伯被夷为平地。”如果Bilbo是个矮人，Thorin一定会以为他不在意人类的遭遇，但是Bilbo就是Bilbo，Thorin猜想Bilbo只是不理解形势。

“好吧，我可能不怎么了解半兽人，但是根据我从Elladan和Elrohir那里听到的，”Thorin因为他的哈比人唇间吐出其他哨兵名字时本能的反应而顿了一下。“半兽人并不聪明。”

Dwalin低声用矮人的语言咒骂了一声半兽人。Bilbo翻翻白眼，继续道，“所以，如果他们不聪明，那么除掉Azog情况会怎样？”

“没有哨兵他们将四散分离，特别是面对Thorin的情况下，但是我们必须打一战才能解决掉Azog。”Balin解释。

“为什么？”

“什么意思，什么为什么？如果你不在战争中打败对方怎么能杀死他？又不是说我们可以溜进他的帐篷暗中行刺。”一个不知名的矮人喊道。Bilbo瞪了对方一眼，因为他不像这些矮人认为的那么蠢。“你不是想建议我们派出一个突击队，试图在半路截杀Azog吧？”

“我不傻，非常感谢。我只是觉得……”Bilbo突然停下来，整个房间陷入尴尬的宁静，过了片刻他才意识到全部矮人都在盯着他瞧。他抬起下巴，觉得试试也没关系。“你们知道Adalgrim在板栗游戏中经常作弊吗？比赛前他会把自己的板栗泡在醋里，使它们变得更加坚硬。”全体矮人的眉毛一起扬了起来。“这不是重点，”Bilbo指出，“但是他的行为对所有人来说都是个启发。也就是说，他能在把损失降到最低的情况下达到目的。”

“Bilbo——”

Bilbo摆摆手，让Thorin等一下。“我曾经尝试跟Adalgrim进行远距离交战，但是我一败涂地，因为我的瞄准简直差劲透了，等到我得分的时候，我的板栗早已经粉碎。但是你有高超的瞄准！所以，为什么不速战速决？”

Thorin真的搞不清楚Bilbo在说什么，所以他抓住句子里显而易见的重点，“我的瞄准尚可，但是并不高超。”

Bilbo双手叉腰，瞪着Thorin，好像在说他才是那个难以沟通的家伙。“到底是不是你这个月用一箭射中巨龙的心脏？”

“好吧，是的——”

“那么如果你怀疑自己的瞄准，那么现在山里不是正好有一队精灵射手吗？包括Elrond领主，我猜他是西部最强的哨兵？”

“是的，我承认精灵射箭技术超群，但是射手怎么——”

“他们是远城作战精英！”Bilbo大喊，好像提高音量就能说清楚一样。

“Bilbo，你在……”Thorin顿住了，Bilbo投降地举起双手。因为某些原因，他的向导因为不知怎么为Thorin把碎片拼凑起来而挫败不已。“我们可以用弓箭手。”矮人们的脸上突然露出了然的神色。

Freirin跳起来，“我们可以把军队引到门外，Azog不会怀疑，然后我们可以让精灵站在碉堡里，等待着他们进入射击范围。”

“你不可能用几个弓箭手就打败一个军队！”Dain提出反对意见。

“我们不需要打败整个军队，”Freirin纠正，“我们只需要解决Azog，一旦他死了，整个半兽人军队就会溃不成军。”

Dain还有几个依鲁伯军事议会的成员盯着Thorin，好像无法相信自己听到的。“那不是……不是战争本来应该有的方式！”其中一个大喊，“你不能用弓箭攻击他们的指挥官，那是作弊，是欺诈。”

Thorin的权威和Freirin的睿智或许是处理问题的最好手段，但是Bilbo忍不住，“谁在乎？”所有矮人转过头看向Bilbo，他的朋友挪到他身前保护他，其他人仿佛他是个傻瓜一样盯着他。“如果你们不必发动战争、使所有矮人免受伤害便解决问题，那么谁在乎使用什么手段？”

“战争是为了荣誉。”Dain像责备孩子一样对Bilbo说，而Bilbo用看白痴的目光回视他。

“与你战斗的是半兽人，在对方毫无荣誉可言的情况下谁会在乎是不是值得尊敬？而且还是在荣誉会导致死亡的前提下？”

不管议会成员本来想反击什么，Thorin的手掌猛地拍在桌子上，所有人陷入沉默。他盯着半空中，半天纹丝不动，呼吸也安静的可怕，所有人在死寂中等待着山下国王发表意见。

最后，他转向Bilbo，眼神软化了下来。“你是马哈尔的恩赐。”Dain还想强辩什么，但是Thorin无视了矮人，痴迷地看着脸红的Bilbo。“直到时间的尽头，我的人民会永远记住你的名字，铭记你有多么聪明睿智。”Thorin绕过桌子，飞快地亲吻Bilbo的头顶，然后派出传令兵，让他找到Elrond，问他是否愿意参与会议。

Thorin无视目瞪口呆的矮人们，将注意力转向Frerin和Dwalin。两人移过去围住地图，试图制定一个将伤害降到最低的计划，诱骗半兽人进入攻击范围。“如果Azog等着Thorin亲自出马怎么办？”Dwalin问。

Frerin看了Thorn一眼，Bilbo知道他打算说什么。“我可以去碉堡。”

“绝对不行。”Thorin厉声说。

“如果Azog没有进入射程，我也绝对不会去外面。”

“这是个完美的计划，Thorin”

“我不想让那个生物靠近我的向导！”

“他不会，”Frerin安抚道，“他会跟Elrond领主和他的儿子们在一起，即使发生意外，精灵们会保护他。”

“是什么让你觉得把Bilbo放在那里能促使Azog靠近？”

Frerin瞪着Thorin，好像在说他是个白痴，而Freirin一点儿也不欣赏他的作为。“Thorin，你是我见过的最纠缠不清、控制欲过胜的家伙，你甚至不能保证自己的手放在自己身边。Azog一旦看到Bilbo就会失去理智。”

“难道那不意味着我可能比他先失去理智嘛！”

“等到Azog的头骨上中了一箭的时候，你想怎么失去理智都随便你！”Frerin不会经常在大多数依鲁伯权贵前挑战哥哥的权威，但是只要他做，Thorin就会听他的。“Bilbo出现是最后的补救办法，哥哥。而且如果Bilbo只是安全地站在那里，便能保证更多矮人存活下来，你不觉得他也会乐见其成吗？”

“考虑到Bilbo就站在这里，”哈比人指出，“他想让你们知道不管Thorin的决定如何，我会做我该做的，保护你的人民。”

“我无法忍受使你置身危险之中，即使只是想象，Duninel。”

“而我也无法忍受放你去跟一个半兽人殊死搏斗，甚至有可能葬送所有族人，所以我们必须如此。”


	14. 第十四章

这是Bilbo在依鲁伯的第二个晚上，矮人们打算给他举办一个欢迎会（永远不要说出口，矮人根本不知道如何摆宴），组织者想让Thorin和Bilbo单独坐在贵宾席，接受大家的祝福，但是此举与伟大的“等到结婚后”计划相悖。（事实上，如果有一件事比在家人面前跟Thorin发生性行为，能让Bilbo觉得更加羞耻的就是在整个可恶的王国面前跟Thorin发生关系。）

当组织者询问Dis和Freirin的意见时，Freirin只是咯咯窃笑，而Dis建议他们改变座位安排。除去皮毛、铠甲和大部分装饰物，矮人并非愚蠢的生物。无需多言，Thorin的弟弟妹妹就向整个王国宣布Thorin和Bilbo将等到婚礼后再结合，他们的王子在此之前将会度过一段艰难的岁月。（整个王国的矮人都深切理解，在此种情况下Thorin是那个行为得体的，而他的小爱人极其没有耐心，Bilbo对此感谢之至。）

所以现在Bilbo发现自己跟整个Durin家的矮人、夏尔和瑞文戴尔的代表坐在贵宾席。特别需要指出的是，Bilbo发现两个矮人小孩和Elrond-该死的-领主坐在他和他的未婚夫之间。（他想还有更糟糕的情况，如果Thorin的祖父在中间的话。）一个鳏夫哨兵坐在他们中间只会刺激他们的性欲，从Elrond得意的笑容上判断，他本人更加清楚这样的事实。

（或许Elrond得意的笑容是因为前一晚他逮到Bilbo想要偷溜出去找Thorin，但是那让Bilbo想起小时候他的父亲逮到他溜出后门去寻找精灵，而父亲脸上不赞同的表情此刻再次盘旋在他的意识里。）

组织者出于善意，并没有将Dain排除在聚会外，或者更确切地说他也在贵宾席。如果不这样做，那么显然在此刻的形势下无异于将Dain家逐出整个Durin家族，同时向其宣战。在通常情况下，矮人们认为Dain是很好的同盟，但是遇到他的孩子与Durin家几个世纪以来第一个哨兵结合的问题，他的头脑就变得不不怎么灵光了。Bilbo的意见是，Dain只要一想到他的女儿Hagge或许能够嫁给Thorin头脑就已经不清醒了，但是没必要把情况搞得更复杂，所以他不打算发表意见。

至少Bilbo没打算把局势弄僵，直到Hagaa横冲直撞越过企图把她跟Thorin隔离开的Durin兄妹们之前。Durin兄妹觉得保护Bilbo远离她的怒火要比保护Thorin远离她的魔爪更重要。

不需要言明，Bilbo对这个决定一点儿也不赞同。

“如果你继续那样盯着她，她就要烧起来了。”Freirin取笑道。

“你以为我在做什么？”Bilbo低声抱怨着。

Freirin露出响亮、发自肺腑的大笑，Bilbo情不自禁跟着微笑起来。Bilbo欣赏Thorin的弟弟妹妹，以及他们支持兄长的不同方式。在公开场合，Dis表现出威仪，Freirin用魅力迷倒他人，虽然他们本来就是那样的性格，但是他们会视情况对公众做出夸大其词的表演。每个人都觉得有问题可以找Freirin，而Dis一定会确保惩戒严格实施。两人把持民众的主要大方向，为Thorin留下足够的空间自由施展。在私事上，Dis总是带着诙谐幽默，放任自流，而Freirin却很难让步，凡事喜欢三思而后行。习惯了哈比人的单纯、直来直去后，很难立刻适应他们的处事方式，但是Bilbo很欣赏他们这样的办事手段。

Bilbo以为接下来几天他要一直忍耐Hagaa企图偷走Thorin的愚蠢尝试，而Freirin避免任何人挑战Bilbo日益削弱的耐性，Kili、Fili和Adalgrim提防Bilbo和Thorin建立连接，而Dis和Drogo抓紧时间赶在Thrór改变主意以前筹备好婚礼。但是他无法保证。事实上，Bilbo的注意力始终无法集中在面前的对话上，相反他会凝视着Thorin，陷入如何劝服Thorin现在是更好的结合时机，别管什么婚礼不婚礼的。

（因为Thorin的感知完全离不开Bilbo，所以在餐桌上捕捉到仿佛发情的味道，Thorin怒视着哈比人。王国里少数几个哨兵捕捉到Bilbo的气息，还有王子和他的婚约者之间的眼神交流，为他们茶余饭后提供了非常快乐的谈资。）

尽管缺乏结合，而且Bilbo对他的亲戚们——不管是新的还是旧的——如此擅长在他和他的哨兵间建立障碍的本领不那么欣喜，但是Bilbo真的非常满意。距离完美到他不相信会属于自己的幸福结局那么近，过去那些年他一直以为他的梦想永远不会实现，孤独、绝望地需索一个属于自己的哨兵。而现在只剩下几天时间，他就可以跟他在理解爱情这个词的深意之前就坠入爱河的那个人结合了。没错，生活对Bilbo Baggins太仁慈了。

至少，是在大厅大门甩开之前。

几乎全部的依鲁伯居民参加了盛典，那些没有参加的是厨房工作人员，端着盛满美食的盘子穿梭在大厅中。也就意味着打断晚宴的不是一个矮人。

闯入者很高大——即使按照人类的标准来看——形容枯瘦，脸上的皱纹如刻上去的一般，浓密的胡子足以使矮人相形见绌。他全身上下被破破烂烂的灰色袍子裹着，头顶上是一顶尖尖的帽子。Bilbo能够提问前，Thorin站起来，喊道，“Gandalf！”Thorin大步迎向那个人类。

Bilbo靠向Freirin小声问，“为什么Thorin看到一个烟火贩子会那么兴奋？”

Freirin和周围三个假装没有偷听的矮人猛地回过头，惊讶地盯着Bilbo。“烟火贩子？”Freirin吃惊地说。

“烟火，他总是在仲夏的庆典时来夏尔，为大家放烟火。”看到矮人们依然盯着他，Bilbo继续道，“他的烟火确实非常棒，如果有什么关系的话。”

“灰袍巫师去你的家乡只是为了放烟火？”Freirin问。

“比起中土其他种族来说，哈比人不怎么需要巫师的干涉。我们只注重渺小、普通的日常事务，对战事、国王什么的漠不关心。”矮人们因为巫师扫过来的目光僵住了，但是巫师并没有把注意力放在他们身上，反而专心地盯着Bilbo。

“从未想过有一天能在矮人的大殿里看到一个哈比人，如果我没记错的话，那是Belladonna Took的儿子。”Gandalf顺着步道大步走向贵宾席，全副心思都在Bilbo身上。Thorin没有因为自己的向导成为他人的注目中心而恼怒，但也相去不远。房间陷入一片死寂，Gandalf回头看向Thorin，然后歪了歪头重新瞄向Bilbo。他来回看着两人，看到Thorin眼中的怒火和Bilbo红扑扑的脸蛋，很快便领悟到其中的深意。巫师没有费神掩饰他的笑意。

“我无法想象那个我曾经认识的哈比人——那个回到家经常带着萤火虫和满身泥污小伙子，能够有比这更完美的配对。你在这里会感受到真实的快乐，Bilbo。”Bilbo对他露出感激的微笑，Gandalf转身面向Thorin，“虽然信息有限，但是现在看来一切都说得通了。”

Thorin拒绝被巫师从容的笑容迷惑，虽然他也赞同Bilbo适合依鲁伯的理论。“告诉我，Gandalf，什么把你带到孤山的？”

巫师脸上纯粹的快乐消失了，“我穿过迷雾山谷寻找Elrond领主，路上遇到一支半兽人军队。他们正向这里赶来。”房间里所有矮人都僵住了。

Gandalf，作为老谋深算的巫师，目光越过众人对着Elrond眨眨眼。对Bilbo来说，精灵领主脸上的表情依然平静如水，但是Gandalf能看透Bilbo看不透的。“发生什么了？”Gandalf问。

出乎所有人的意料，回答的不是Elrond而是Kili，“有一个半兽人一路追着Bilbo舅舅到这里。”

“什么？”Thorin急切地问，整个王国陷入一片哄乱的窃窃私语中。

Kili缩回椅子里，盯着他的哥哥，后者解释道，“我们打断会议的时候本来打算告诉你这个消息……但是，我们当时分心了。”

孩子们是矮人，所以Thorin无法追究他们耽搁消息传递的责任，于是他转而怒视Elrond，“你不认为我需要知道吗？”

“我愿为此提出辩护，”Bilbo在事态变得更为严峻前打断他们，“Elrond在你知道我的存在后不久才得到消息，而且没必要提起我们遇到半兽人的事，毕竟没有确凿的证据证明他们是跟着我来这里的。”他意有所指地看了眼Elrond，“事实上，我并不觉得他们是跟我们来的。”

Thorin显然不相信Bilbo的观点，始终留意着Elrond。“半兽人在哈比人到达瑞文戴尔之前就袭击了他们，之后一路跟着我们到迷雾山谷。他们在幽暗密林追上我们，如果不是Thranduil的卫兵插手，我们早就全军覆没了。”

Bilbo试图提出反对意见，“那不意味着——”

“是Azog。”Elrond没有让他说完。

大厅里爆发出一阵喧哗，但是Gandalf的声音压倒众人，“你确定？”

Elrond看了Gandalf一眼，像是在说不管你是不是巫师，神智正常的人不会质疑他的战斗技能。“当我能嗅到一个半兽人哨兵的气味时，我就能分辨出他是谁。”

Thorin的脸上露出令人恐惧的表情，Bilbo觉得他的哨兵随时可能冲出孤山，亲自追上那个叫Azog的家伙。Bilbo转向Freirin想询问究竟是怎么回事，但是年轻的矮人飞快地摇摇头，站了起来。Freirin用库兹都语大声下达命令，很快聚会中断了，一些矮人开始收拾杯盘，勇士们离席开始为战斗做准备。

Freirin的话令Thorin深吸一口气才能从盛怒中缓过来，他向Bilbo伸出一只手，等他的哈比人紧紧贴在身侧，便带着他匆忙离开房间。Thorin身后跟着Dis、Dwalin、Balin还有Bilbo到山里后经常见到的几个矮人。他们后面是那些Hagaa大吵大闹的时候在场的几个领主。Thorin小声告诉他，他们是依鲁伯的同盟，如果抵御半兽人提上日程，与他们同样休戚相关。整件事对于Bilbo来说混乱得毫无必要，但是他从未在半兽人的侵袭下保卫一个王国，所以他无法对此发布意见。

Thorin轻柔地将Bilbo推进议事厅外围的一张椅子里，让他可以在一边聆听大家的对话，同时又不被卷入麻烦中。Gandalf无视众人期待他加入讨论的邀请，一意孤行坐在Bilbo旁边。不管是否是矮人，Bilbo也跟着瞪了一眼Gandalf，咕哝道，“我会让你知道，不管你记忆里我母亲是怎样的，一切与我无关，哈比人不参与战争。”

Gandalf对Bilbo哼了一声，“其他哈比人做什么，或者不做什么同样与你无关，年轻的Baggins。”Bilbo想要反驳，但是巫师却直接切入正题。“你知道Azog是谁吗，Bilbo Baggins？”

“一个半兽人。”Bilbo轻蔑地说。

Gandalf看起来没有被他的幽默感感染，“需要特别指出的是，他是苍白半兽人，来自刚达巴山，是最恐怖的半兽人后代。他还是名哨兵，是这些年我遇到的半兽人中最最凶残的，他曾经发誓要杀光所有Durin矮人，不计一切代价。”那些词语不断在脑海中回荡，Bilbo脸上血色尽失。“所以我猜你是对的，不只是为了你，但是你确实能为Azog最仇恨的竞争对手提供他永远无法拥有的。”

Bilbo不再专注老巫师的话，于是便错过了对方藏在烟斗后狡猾的笑容。

就像Thorin的家人一样，那个半兽人只看一眼就知道Bilbo和Thorin属于彼此。这个想法使Bilbo血管里的血凝固了。那个生物对Thorin的专注令他感到恐惧，他根本不在乎Bilbo，甚至没有多花一秒在意Bilbo的存在。Bilbo无法想象他对Thorin的狂热竟然比他的亲人更甚，Bilbo不想让那个生物接触他的哨兵。痴迷令人疯狂，使健全、正直的人扭曲成Thrór的样子。Bilbo实在无法想象那种痴迷对一个半兽人来说会有怎样的影响。

Bilbo闭紧嘴巴站了起来，大步向房间中间围满矮人的桌子走去。他们面前铺着一张孤山的地图，上面用金属块标示矮人军队的部署情况。眼前的景象使Bilbo联想到象棋，兵卒像棋子一样罗列地图上。

矮人们在互相喊叫着作战计划，一边抒发自己的意见一边挪动棋子，接着会有另一个矮人大喊大叫着夺过去放回原位。Bilbo幻想着用矮人替换那些棋子，千百计活生生的矮人，他们会因为Bilbo带来的麻烦丢失性命。但是Bilbo不是胆小怯懦、贪生怕死的人，他绝不会让别人为他赴死。绝不，Bilbo决定是时候发挥他本来打算保留到婚礼之后的哈比人天性了。“有什么理由为此开战？”

所有矮人停下讨论，瞪着哈比人。然后他们像商量好一样同时转向Thorin，留给他处理。“有一整队半兽人军队为了你向这里进军，Bilbo。你不理解眼下的局势吗？”

“我理解的相当透彻，非常感谢！我不理解的是，为什么你不跟我结合？这样他们就没有理由来了。”

Thorin打了个冷颤闭上双眼。来自外界的明显威胁和急于与他结合的他的向导，使他辛勤建立的控制几近分崩离析。Dwalin带着他的斧头挡在Bilbo旁边，随时等待着Thorin靠过来的时候阻止他。Bilbo无异于把自己装在银盘子里献了出来，而Thorin可观的耐心也所剩无几。（坦白地说，Dwalin非常惊讶Thorin在走廊发现Bilbo的时候竟然能忍得住。）

Balin安抚地拍拍Thorin的肩膀，解释道，“哨兵去世后向导依然还是向导，你与Thorin的结合只是令Azog确保杀死Thorin，然后强迫你与他建立连接，占为己有。”

Bilbo彻底无视年长矮人的解释，注意力始终集中在Thorin身上。“你真的以为我会独自活在没有你的世界上吗？如果那个半兽人杀了你，我绝不会独活，也不想那么做，你就是我的生命。”

矮人们因为Bilbo脱口而出的爱情宣言有些坐立不安。但是，Thorin，仿佛融化在他的向导吐出的每个词语之中。Balin觉得有责任打断甜腻腻的幸福时刻，他指出，“虽然你的死亡会让Azog失去一个向导，Bilbo，但是那依然造成一位矮人国王的死亡，一个Shomakhalel，一个东方最强有力的哨兵。也就意味着从此将无人能与Azog匹敌，为此我们必须出战。”

“可是还是没解释为什么需要一场战争。”

“如果我们关上大门，依鲁伯将会固若金汤，但是戴尔将代替依鲁伯被夷为平地。”如果Bilbo是个矮人，Thorin一定会以为他不在意人类的遭遇，但是Bilbo就是Bilbo，Thorin猜想Bilbo只是不理解形势。

“好吧，我可能不怎么了解半兽人，但是根据我从Elladan和Elrohir那里听到的，”Thorin因为他的哈比人唇间吐出其他哨兵名字时本能的反应而顿了一下。“半兽人并不聪明。”

Dwalin低声用矮人的语言咒骂了一声半兽人。Bilbo翻翻白眼，继续道，“所以，如果他们不聪明，那么除掉Azog情况会怎样？”

“没有哨兵他们将四散分离，特别是面对Thorin的情况下，但是我们必须打一战才能解决掉Azog。”Balin解释。

“为什么？”

“什么意思，什么为什么？如果你不在战争中打败对方怎么能杀死他？又不是说我们可以溜进他的帐篷暗中行刺。”一个不知名的矮人喊道。Bilbo瞪了对方一眼，因为他不像这些矮人认为的那么蠢。“你不是想建议我们派出一个突击队，试图在半路截杀Azog吧？”

“我不傻，非常感谢。我只是觉得……”Bilbo突然停下来，整个房间陷入尴尬的宁静，过了片刻他才意识到全部矮人都在盯着他瞧。他抬起下巴，觉得试试也没关系。“你们知道Adalgrim在板栗游戏中经常作弊吗？比赛前他会把自己的板栗泡在醋里，使它们变得更加坚硬。”全体矮人的眉毛一起扬了起来。“这不是重点，”Bilbo指出，“但是他的行为对所有人来说都是个启发。也就是说，他能在把损失降到最低的情况下达到目的。”

“Bilbo——”

Bilbo摆摆手，让Thorin等一下。“我曾经尝试跟Adalgrim进行远距离交战，但是我一败涂地，因为我的瞄准简直差劲透了，等到我得分的时候，我的板栗早已经粉碎。但是你有高超的瞄准！所以，为什么不速战速决？”

Thorin真的搞不清楚Bilbo在说什么，所以他抓住句子里显而易见的重点，“我的瞄准尚可，但是并不高超。”

Bilbo双手叉腰，瞪着Thorin，好像在说他才是那个难以沟通的家伙。“到底是不是你这个月用一箭射中巨龙的心脏？”

“好吧，是的——”

“那么如果你怀疑自己的瞄准，那么现在山里不是正好有一队精灵射手吗？包括Elrond领主，我猜他是西部最强的哨兵？”

“是的，我承认精灵射箭技术超群，但是射手怎么——”

“他们是远城作战精英！”Bilbo大喊，好像提高音量就能说清楚一样。

“Bilbo，你在……”Thorin顿住了，Bilbo投降地举起双手。因为某些原因，他的向导因为不知怎么为Thorin把碎片拼凑起来而挫败不已。“我们可以用弓箭手。”矮人们的脸上突然露出了然的神色。

Freirin跳起来，“我们可以把军队引到门外，Azog不会怀疑，然后我们可以让精灵站在碉堡里，等待着他们进入射击范围。”

“你不可能用几个弓箭手就打败一个军队！”Dain提出反对意见。

“我们不需要打败整个军队，”Freirin纠正，“我们只需要解决Azog，一旦他死了，整个半兽人军队就会溃不成军。”

Dain还有几个依鲁伯军事议会的成员盯着Thorin，好像无法相信自己听到的。“那不是……不是战争本来应该有的方式！”其中一个大喊，“你不能用弓箭攻击他们的指挥官，那是作弊，是欺诈。”

Thorin的权威和Freirin的睿智或许是处理问题的最好手段，但是Bilbo忍不住，“谁在乎？”所有矮人转过头看向Bilbo，他的朋友挪到他身前保护他，其他人仿佛他是个傻瓜一样盯着他。“如果你们不必发动战争、使所有矮人免受伤害便解决问题，那么谁在乎使用什么手段？”

“战争是为了荣誉。”Dain像责备孩子一样对Bilbo说，而Bilbo用看白痴的目光回视他。

“与你战斗的是半兽人，在对方毫无荣誉可言的情况下谁会在乎是不是值得尊敬？而且还是在荣誉会导致死亡的前提下？”

不管议会成员本来想反击什么，Thorin的手掌猛地拍在桌子上，所有人陷入沉默。他盯着半空中，半天纹丝不动，呼吸也安静的可怕，所有人在死寂中等待着山下国王发表意见。

最后，他转向Bilbo，眼神软化了下来。“你是马哈尔的恩赐。”Dain还想强辩什么，但是Thorin无视了矮人，痴迷地看着脸红的Bilbo。“直到时间的尽头，我的人民会永远记住你的名字，铭记你有多么聪明睿智。”Thorin绕过桌子，飞快地亲吻Bilbo的头顶，然后派出传令兵，让他找到Elrond，问他是否愿意参与会议。

Thorin无视目瞪口呆的矮人们，将注意力转向Frerin和Dwalin。两人移过去围住地图，试图制定一个将伤害降到最低的计划，诱骗半兽人进入攻击范围。“如果Azog等着Thorin亲自出马怎么办？”Dwalin问。

Frerin看了Thorn一眼，Bilbo知道他打算说什么。“我可以去碉堡。”

“绝对不行。”Thorin厉声说。

“如果Azog没有进入射程，我也绝对不会去外面。”

“这是个完美的计划，Thorin”

“我不想让那个生物靠近我的向导！”

“他不会，”Frerin安抚道，“他会跟Elrond领主和他的儿子们在一起，即使发生意外，精灵们会保护他。”

“是什么让你觉得把Bilbo放在那里能促使Azog靠近？”

Frerin瞪着Thorin，好像在说他是个白痴，而Freirin一点儿也不欣赏他的作为。“Thorin，你是我见过的最纠缠不清、控制欲过胜的家伙，你甚至不能保证自己的手放在自己身边。Azog一旦看到Bilbo就会失去理智。”

“难道那不意味着我可能比他先失去理智嘛！”

“等到Azog的头骨上中了一箭的时候，你想怎么失去理智都随便你！”Frerin不会经常在大多数依鲁伯权贵前挑战哥哥的权威，但是只要他做，Thorin就会听他的。“Bilbo出现是最后的补救办法，哥哥。而且如果Bilbo只是安全地站在那里，便能保证更多矮人存活下来，你不觉得他也会乐见其成吗？”

“考虑到Bilbo就站在这里，”哈比人指出，“他想让你们知道不管Thorin的决定如何，我会做我该做的，保护你的人民。”

“我无法忍受使你置身危险之中，即使只是想象，Duninel。”

“而我也无法忍受放你去跟一个半兽人殊死搏斗，甚至有可能葬送所有族人，所以我们必须如此。”


	15. 第十五章

Notes:

暴风雨前的平静。

*******************

Thorin，Thráin之子，Thrór之孙，山下王国的继承人，非常疲惫。不是肉体的疲惫，是因为他的向导，即使只是平淡无奇的一眼，就足以令Thorin燃烧，哈比人带来的光和热几乎将他胀满。而他的小哈比人微笑的时候，哦，只要Thorin能一次又一次见到那个笑容，他愿意放弃一切。

不，是Thorin的灵魂疲惫不堪。

他是个王子，而王子的生活意味着轻松。如果他能够效仿他的父亲生命中的任意一天，那么Thorin会在金山上数一天的金子，品尝奢侈的三餐，无视人民的疾苦。但是，不，Thorin很久以前就决定远离藏宝库。那也就意味着，他是依鲁伯的掌权人。征收税务、体悟疾苦、训练军队、监督生产，所有这些琐事都要一一照看。除此之外，他还要与那些领主虚以为蛇，他们想让Thorin跟他的父辈们一样受龙病所苦，这样他们就可以搜刮比现在更多的权利。

他每天的生活没什么特别需要赞颂的，但奇怪的是，从上个月开始每况愈下。Thorin打倒了一条恶龙，意想不到地觉醒成为一名哨兵，而现在一队半兽人军队正踏上使他身首异处、抢夺他的向导的征程。

Thorin整夜都在监督战事准备，直至午夜一切才筹备就绪，然后Balin催他上床睡觉。所以他躺下来，盯着穹顶，希望只有这一件事能顺利进行。如果他是一个普通的矮人，那么现在他和Bilbo早就结婚、结合了，很可能此时正在回到Bilbo家园的路上。（不是说Thorin不热爱依鲁伯和追随他的矮人，但是他更想放下责任和义务，无忧无虑地过自己的生活。）

Thorin允许自己做个短暂的白日梦：身为一个蓝山的铁匠正好途径夏尔，与Bilbo不期而遇。他们经过漫长的求爱，Thorin会花了几个月的时间往返哈比人的家园，直到有一天Bilbo终于告诉他，如果Thorin愿意留下他会很高兴，然后Thorin会回答他，除此之外他别无所求。

当然，如果Thorin不是现在的自己，不是Durin家的一员，他也不会成为一个哨兵。而如果他不是哨兵，那么Bilbo也不会属于他。Thorin无法想象一个Bilbo不是他的向导的世界，而Thorin更加无法忍耐其他人成为Bilbo哨兵的想法。所以不管Thorin需要杀死多少条恶龙，或者需要统治多么难缠的王国，为了Bilbo一切都是值得的。

Thorin试图让这个幻想跟着他沉入梦乡，但是想到Bilbo，即使是对Thorin的灵魂来说是安抚，对身体的其他部分来说……没有任何镇静作用。

Thorin尽可能把暧昧的情绪留给自己，因为如果Thorin可以闻到Bilbo情欲的味道，那么Bilbo同样能感觉到Thorin的。他决定保持双手和思想放在一边。因为有一天他们要一起回到Bilbo的家园，而Thorin需要面对Bilbo家的女家长，他想要用所有的荣誉发誓，并没有玷污她的宝贝孙儿。Thorin知道，他的家人、他的婚约者、依鲁伯其他矮人对他有怎样的期望，但是他绝对不会动摇。

于是也就意味着，在对着床顶的华盖发呆了二十分钟之后，Thorin决定是时候拥抱矮人对抗失眠的咒语了：做手工。

Thorin穿上汗衫，他可不想在自己的王国里只穿一件睡裤就到处乱走。他对自己躶体的状态没有什么障碍，而且会抱怨的大臣们并不在场——虽然他们的配偶对此赞不绝口——但是Thorin觉得如果Bilbo发现除了他自己其他人在婚礼前早就见过Thorin打赤膊的样子，一定会杀了他。考虑到这个问题，Thorin换位思考了一下，如果Bilbo是那个不穿上衣的人，那么他可以理解那种不快感。

（尽管如此，现在Thorin想到Bilbo柔软、娇小的身体，不禁开始幻想白皙的皮肤最终暴露在他的视野中时，Bilbo会因为Thorin粗大、布满老茧的双手游移而变成可爱的粉红色。）

Thorin几乎是一路冲向锻造间的。所有路过的矮人都对他露出戏谑的笑容，心知肚明是什么让他在深夜离开舒服的床铺。四周充斥着咯咯的笑声，Thorin决定给Bilbo打造一个珠饰装饰头发。他会把那些乱蓬蓬的卷发编起来，哈比人完美的尖耳朵就能一直漏出来，随时供Thorin触摸。（不管何时Thorin触摸他的耳朵时，Bilbo都禁不住发抖，他打算今后的人生都要乐此不疲地用这种方式逗弄哈比人。）

Thorin向孤山深处走去，那里是普通锻造间。再向下一层是锻造盔甲、武器、秘银、珠宝和其他任何能想象得到的工艺品的地方。最底层是两个最大的熔炉，为了一些庞大工程准备的。中型熔炉散落在各处，还有不计其数的小型熔炉，为那些需要做些私用品的矮人设置的。这层还有一个专门为银匠准备的车间，如果Thorin不是王子，这就是他考虑选择的职业。

像所有的行会一样，银匠中有一个矮人当值，负责守护大门和拱顶，拱顶里储存着行会的秘密财宝和成品，还有未完成无法面世的半成品。Thorin夜游的消息在他到达时已经传到当值的银匠耳朵里，他手里已经准备好Thorin的工具箱，还有一袋精制的银料。Thorin表达了感谢之情，而对方聪明地只是点头接受感谢，并没有发表其他意见。Thorin记起这个家伙去年刚刚结婚，所以对方能理解那些本来应该只属于自己和配偶间的问题不断被提起的挫败感。（Thorin默默记下，以后尽快摆脱守卫的工作作为犒赏。）

Thorin跺进锻造间，选了个远离大门和永远不停歇主炉的位置。工作时他喜欢安静独处，而且考虑到他要把情欲发泄在一大块金属上，隐私是需要优先考虑的。（大部分年长的匠人师傅知道给他留出私人空间，假装他只是一个普通的铁匠。但是那些年轻的小伙子不了解情况，还是会因为看到身为王子Thorin出现而目瞪口呆。）

不管之前是谁在使用，房间里残余的热量恰到好处。房间四个角的吊灯发出昏暗的光亮，正好可以照亮屋子里炉子、长凳、引火柴和新鲜的木炭。Thorin听到金匠们在低声交谈，他们在仿若白昼的一排石屋里，但是Thorin无法想象他们在说什么。完成眼前的银料是首要任务，当遮板从粉色变成浅红色就意味着可以开工了。要了解这样的情况，房间里的光只能来自金属和炉膛。（桌子上的石头盒子里有很多水晶，是为那些年轻的矮人设计金属时需要更多光亮准备的。如果一个年长的矮人需要用它来判断火候，那么他一定会羞于承认。）

Thorin一一查看炉膛里的木炭，挑选出烧得旺的堆在一起，把其余不再产热的扔在一边。（那是师傅交给徒弟的第一课：了解火。曾经有一次Thorin信任别的矮人帮他准备炉子，而他的师傅把火挑旺时，差点把年轻Thorin还没张齐的胡子烧光。自那以后，Thorin再也没有犯过同样的错误。）

他用工具箱里的打火石把引火柴点燃，当火开始燃烧时，Thorin开始缓慢地拉动风箱。此刻令人安心的宁静就是他追寻的，上个月Thorin的每一天都在无尽的痛苦中煎熬，尝试把感知压制在控制范围内。那恐怕是被禁闭在石屋里最糟糕的部分，他的弟弟、妹妹不得不离开代替他承下肩上的担子。

很快木炭发出黄白色的火焰，热量足够融化银料了。他拿出他的坩埚，轻轻放在燃烧的木炭上安置好。他要在坩埚里将散碎的银料融化成一整块，然后就可以开始给Bilbo做珠饰了。等到早上的时候，他能做好几个简单的珠子，用古老的图案传递Thorin对他的哈比人最诚挚的爱。他原本准备打造的珠饰（嵌满红宝石的秘银珠饰，让所有人看到Bilbo在阳光下闪闪发亮）、工具（为了他将要给他的哈比人建造的花园准备的）、茶壶（Balin告诉Thorin，他麻烦的小向导招待他喝了非常棒的茶）都要等到明天的大战之后，等到他们结合以后。

他不得不停下幻想给Bilbo打造各种珠宝首饰，他的哈比人不像能够赞扬Thorin在他的头发里挂上叮叮当当装饰的类型。不，Bilbo喜欢更实际的东西，而Thorin开始想象如果他再次掌握一门铁匠的手艺，不知道会得到多么激烈的反应。

炭火烧灼下坩埚变成白色，Thorin扔进一块银料，看着它坚实的外形随着温度不断升高慢慢融化。除此之外Thorin无法想象，世上还有什么更好的位置比一个银匠更适合自己。

Thorin羞于承认年轻的时候他曾经花了很长时间胡思乱想他的唯一是什么样子的，最后他终于接受只要能遇到他的唯一就足以感恩戴德，而不是担心对方的容貌问题。虽然，并不是说他完全不在意。

Bilbo温暖的薰衣草气息冲破石头的黑暗、阴冷，将Thorin从睡梦中唤醒。他知道他醒来那一刻门口有两个卫兵把守，一群陌生的Dunin正在向他靠近，而他的向导离他那么近，Thorin甚至可以品到他的味道。出于本能，Thorin跟着气味来到一块大岩石的缺口处，那个缺口Thorin从未听人说起过，几乎可以肯定每一个到过石屋的哨兵和向导对此守口如瓶。

他偷偷潜进缺口——他宽阔的肩膀没有受到太多阻碍——目睹Bilbo匆忙越过前方出口的身影时，他整个人定在原地。外面的光线是苍蓝色的，奇异的光芒在Bilbo的发丝上折射的光芒令Thorin屏住呼吸，他看起来就像炙热的余火。他的容貌柔软、秀丽，Thorin多么想把他抱进怀里，感受真切的温暖。

Thorin知道对方不是矮人（银水倾泻而出形成一个薄薄的金属片，上面折射出他的影像，使得这个想法变得更加坚定）。短发、光滑的面孔是哈比人的特征，Thorin知道Bilbo并不符合矮人对美人的评判标准，但是看到Bilbo的瞬间，他觉得自己像第一次见到Galadriel女士时一样变得笨拙起来。

Bilbo没有穿铠甲，短发齐耳，也就意味着他的脖子一直•一直露在外面。每当Bilbo恶作剧成功大笑起来的时候，他倾身向前，Thorin可以看到碰触不到的鲜活肉体。他幻想就那样将他推到墙上，Bilbo会为他颤抖，Thorin粗糙的大手即使想要温柔地爱抚也会在他柔嫩的皮肤上留下粉红色的刮痕。

仿佛Bilbo咽喉处无暇的肌肤不够诱惑一样，Bilbo竟然不穿鞋。

考虑到Bilbo的身高，他应该有双不大的小脚，但出乎意料的是，它们的尺寸恰到好处，让你可以看清楚脚部的每一个动作。Bilbo高兴的时候脚趾会跟着扭动，当被家人围绕沉浸在幸福中时又会甜蜜地蜷缩起来，当Thorin亲吻Bilbo的尖耳朵时，整个脚面会愉悦地弓起来。

哦，马哈尔拯救他，Bilbo的耳朵。敏感的尖耳朵仿佛在乞求Thorin的手指触摸柔软的轮廓，Thorin每次问好的时候都想亲吻它。（精灵的耳朵对Thorin来说却是肮脏的白日梦）Thorin现在明白了，如果他精力充沛的丈夫抱怨矮人缺乏常识的时候，Thorin会把他的向导抱进怀里，不断舔舐他耳朵的轮廓，直到对方羞红得没力气大惊小怪。当他的大臣们对他提出反对意见的时候，Thorin会靠近他的哈比人，告诉他矮人只有不穿衣服的时候才能证明自身的价值。大臣们会气急败坏，而Bilbo的耳尖会变得通红，Thorin可以尽情享受手指下的炽热。

Thorin一边想着Bilbo，一边等待银料冷却，砸成一排碟片状用来固定形状。一颗充满爱意刻有如尼文的珠饰是对所爱之人表达爱意最传统、最美好的方式。Thorin想，既然自己不是一个以克制闻名的矮人，那么他可以做三个珠饰。（一个用来表达爱意，另外两个为了让他的耳朵暴露出来。对他来说非常实用，一点儿也不多余。）每个珠饰上的如尼文都是特别为Bilbo设计的，珍贵、稀有、跳脱普通的矮人模式。为了让Bilbo永远不会质疑，Thorin对他的爱与他一般无二，胜过世间一切。


	16. 第十六章

**Chapter 16**

 

Bilbo几乎可以肯定Thorin没有意识到自己下意识地探出感知。因为如果Thorin有意将他此刻爱慕与欲-望的情绪投射过来，那么Bilbo一定会狠狠敲他的脑袋，然后一年内都拒绝与他做^爱。

好吧，这是个谎话。但是Bilbo打算去看看矮人到底有什么合理的理由这样惩罚他，嘴上说让Bilbo在最后这几天耐心等待，却把自己的快乐像一块刚刚出炉的派一样放在窗外。（Bilbo小时候非常经不起诱惑，而现在更糟。尤其是面对投入自己哨兵宽阔胸膛的诱惑。）

Bilbo抓住Thorin渴望的踪迹，跟着它走向孤山深处。路上的矮人奇怪地看着，但并不是那种“他怎么知道Thorin在这里”，而是“一个哈比人在这里做什么” 的眼神。至少Bilbo到达拱门之前遇到的矮人是那样的，拱门前有个年轻的矮人警卫战战兢兢地告诉Bilbo不能进去。

“王后——Dunin——先生，我不能放你进去。”

Bilbo觉得这个时候不应该瞪人，于是挂起理解的微笑。“为什么不呢？”

“这里是Kibilîn。”如果这个家伙不能说他听得懂的词语，那么Bilbo觉得也没有义务听他继续下去。Bilbo礼貌地点点头打算越过去，但是矮人把他推了回去。“这里是制银的地方，先生。除了银匠其他任何人都不允许进入。”

“我也不可以？”Bilbo说，“片刻之前你还叫我王后。”

“即使如此也不行。”

“未来国王的向导也不行？”

“在这里不行。在这里他只是Thorin，他是银匠大师没错，但是在此地他跟其他所有师傅一样平起平坐。”

Bilbo的耐心彻底失控了，门的另一端就是Thorin，那个他极度渴-望的人。“我不在乎。”

Bilbo冲过去，年轻人伸手阻止他，但是至少懂得在Bilbo怒目而视的时候放下手。“别碰我，你会后悔的。”

“我绝对不敢在大厅外对你做那样的事，先生，但是我发过誓用生命守住这个地方。”

可怜的男孩好像随时都会哭出来，而Bilbo并不是心肠狠毒的人。“那么你能进去帮我告诉Thorin我在门口吗？”现在男孩看起来目瞪口呆。尽管他对大厅里公平、平等的宣言十分漂亮，但是他仍然不希望打扰王子。“或者有谁能帮我找到他？大师中没有一个主管或者类似的人？”

“诶，Kibilûn——银师傅，”他抱歉的解释，“他是行会里最年长、手艺最棒的，他代表我们发言，但是我们不用‘主管’这样的词。”

“事实上，孩子，我就是。”说话的矮人身材高大，圆圆的大鼻子，笑起来好像知道一切别人不知道的事一样。如果这个矮人不是个哨兵，那么Bilbo不会注意到这些细节。他是一个相当强大的哨兵，如果不是Thorin的能力觉醒，他或许就是矮人中最强大的哨兵。Bilbo整了整仪容，矮人哼了一声，“他是我训练出来的，小伙子。很久以前Thorin就知道自己会成为什么，我的Dunin和我在他还是婴儿的时候只看一眼，就断定总有一天他会成为我们的国王，从任何层面上看。”

“那么您拥有我最深的感谢，如果能帮我转告Thorin我在这里，将不胜感激。”

“他召唤你了吗，孩子？”矮人用那种在丈夫无理取闹的时妻子的质问口气问。而那更加让Bilbo想要无理取闹。

“是的。”

“真的吗？”矮人追问，带了更多责备的口吻。

Bilbo受够了矮人的趾高气昂和他们奇怪的态度。“他该死的最好是，因为如果还有其他人能让他表现得那么……饥-渴，那么Freirin将会取代他成为王位继承人。”

矮人粗鲁地大笑起来，他发自内心的快乐让Bilbo从头顶到脚趾都感同身受。为此，Bilbo深信不疑，这个矮人是值得信任的。（到目前为止，这是他听过最可怕的笑声。）“我是Kaib，依鲁伯的银师傅，仅次于Thorin Oakenshield的第二Shomakhal。”

“而我是Bilbo Baggins，Thorin的向导。此刻最想见到他的人。”

“我可以问为什么你不自己把他召唤出来吗？”

“因为那样非常粗鲁，只有在性命攸关的情况下才可以使用能力召唤别人。”

“你从哪里得到这个想法的？”

很久以前Bilbo就开始无法忍受那些对他一无所知的矮人质问他的行为了。他开始意识到一旦姑息纵容一次，他们就会变本加厉，总是纠缠那些跟他们完全无关的问题。“我的家乡。”他尖利地说，希望这是最后一个问题。

但是，当然不可能。“是什么让你的族人以为那是不礼貌的？”

如果是平时，Bilbo会因为矮人语气中的真诚而高兴，当做矮人-哈比人不同点的探索研究。但是Thorin Oakenshield就在前面大厅某处，因为不知名的原因魂不守舍，而且显然Bilbo Baggins不是那个原因。“我不知道，什么让你的族人以为强迫别人的哨兵建立连接无所谓？”

Kaib脸上快乐的神情消失了，“一旦涉及到未来的国王情况就会变得非常复杂。”

“我不在乎你的族人认为问题多么复杂，他是我的哨兵，我的另一半。”Kaid抬起手，好像Bilbo是森林里慌张的小动物。“得了，我不是矮人，但是那并不意味着我愚蠢。”

“我没有觉得你愚蠢，小伙子。但是我不觉得你会在完全不知道游戏规则，而其他人了如指掌的情况下获得胜利。”

“那也并不意味着我会输。”

“不会，但是也不意味着你被骗的时候能了解情况。”那些词语像矮人的锤子砸在砧板上一样敲击着Bilbo。当Bilbo想到或许那就是事实，不禁颤抖起来。Thorin不断拖延结合是因为他想要某个矮人成为他的向导，他根本不想要Bilbo。

得知真相的刹那，Bilbo胸中的幸福感开始瓦解，所有怀疑都变得清晰，他的哨兵在外面需索着他的认知，开始像没有水的花儿一样慢慢凋零。这个认知太震撼，以至于Bilbo没有感觉到他与Thorin灵魂的连线开始枯萎，怀疑Thorin选择了其他人的痛苦使他衰弱得无力支撑它们。

Kaib看到Bilbo的表情开始崩溃，即使不是哨兵也能感觉到他的痛苦。他对可怜的警卫大喊，让他立刻把Thorin带到这里，Kaib自己留下来照看快要晕倒的小向导。Kaib的话引起某种误解，哈比人看起来认为Kaib的警告包含更加糟糕的信息。他只是想说Thorin被这个古怪的生物打动并不意味着山里的其他向导会信服。他们来到这里就是想要与国王建立连接，而为了自己的目的必定孤注一掷、不择手段。

但是从Bilbo虚浮的脚步，还有柔软的手掌捧住心口的动作，可以判断出哈比人从话里得出其他结论。

Bilb的意识深深陷在他的母亲深爱他的父亲，但是他的父亲不是她的向导上。因为事实上，唯一也好、灵魂伴侣也罢，只是用来形容这个人是你选择共度一生的修辞。但是所有他说过的漂亮话几乎没有碰触那个范围，Thorin从未做出选择。只是一个哈比人不止一次、不顾一切把自己丢给另一个家伙，而对方在领会深意之前甚至没有机会拒绝。

毕竟，Bilbo不是那个让Thorin等到他们结婚后再建立连接的人，而且从矮人认为可以作为公众话题的闲言碎语里判断，Thorin并不是对床-伴耐心的类型。而且不只一个矮人愿意拥有那样的殊荣，即使只能拥有Thorin一晚，显然他值得全部的麻烦。

Bilbo在知道矮人的名字前就深深地爱上了Thorin，甚至是在他知道Thorin是个矮人之前，他对Bilbo来说远远超过一个虚幻的想象。Bilbo愿意嫁给他，跟他在袋底洞度过余生，一起养育八九个孩子，或者不惜有辱声誉只要Thorin想就一辈子不结婚。穿越整个中土世界是Bilbo自己的选择，而Thorin好像并不认同。Thorin宁愿跟王国里任何不计其数的矮人上-床也不愿意要Bilbo，即使这个也不能给他，即使只有一个晚上也不会选择他。

Bilbo告诉自己他有些过度戏剧化，Thorin只是想对他的唯一表达尊重。但是Bilbo无法对刚刚种下、生根的怀疑种子视若不见。或许Thorin想在梦以外的地方跟他的哈比人保持距离，远离那个肥胖、没有胡子的古怪生物。这样他就不需要解释Bilbo不是一个矮人，而得到他全部的支持。

不管他能活多久，他会一直爱着Thorin。他早就下定了决心。但是Bilbo怀疑Thorin做出了自己的选择，却拒绝告诉哈比人。

Bilbo深陷在怀疑与自我厌恶中，Thorin冲过大厅。警卫的呼唤与到来自他的向导的痛苦感相比无足轻重，他们的连接越来越稀薄，好像绷得太紧的铁线一样随时会断裂。他匆忙穿过拱门横冲直撞向Bilbo的方向赶去，他想要抱起哈比人，带着他远离这个地方。但是在他伸手触到他的向导前，一双坚实的臂膀抓住了他，将他压倒在地。Thorin奋力挣扎，却被常人看不清楚的动作再次制服。在狂暴的迷雾中，他慢慢开始听到破碎的词语。“Thorin！Thorin你这个愚蠢的、脑子进屎的白痴，我是为了帮你！”

如果这个声音不是来自Kalb，Thorin一定已经把他打翻在地，而且也绝不会停止挣扎，“Thorin，你必须冷静！”

“他在遭受痛苦！”Thorin想要在Kaib的掌控下站起来，结果还是被打倒在地板上。

“而你不会让他感觉更好！”Kaib抓住Thorin的胡子，将他的脑袋扭向一侧，让他看向Bilbo。他们之间的扭打使Bilbo摆脱恍惚状态，但是情况比刚才更糟。小哈比人的后背和手掌紧紧贴着身后的墙壁，因为困惑和恐惧微微颤抖。Thorin在Bilbo到达后一直神智清醒、冷静，而现在攻击另一个矮人的画面让他惊恐不已。

Thorin强迫自己冷静，控制住所有感知。他试图对Bilbo露出微笑，但只能失败地露出一排牙齿。如果可能Bilbo会把自己贴在墙上，好像那里能生出一个洞把他整个吞进去。

Thorin提醒自己，他的向导是一个甜蜜、温柔、不喜欢暴力的小家伙，Bilbo牙尖嘴利，诚实、毫不迟疑地说出自己的想法，而为此Thorin愿意把自己更加……具有侵略性的一面放在一边。他能变好，为了Bilbo变得更好。约束行为，压抑住简单、粗暴的冲动，小心、轻柔的触碰才不会引起敏^感的哈比人的抵触。

（什么理由才能阻止Thorin对Bilbo丰满的小身体，从耳朵、脖子到脚趾浮想联翩，既不是深入思索品味Bilbo的阳^具是否像他的人一样甜蜜，也不是猜测Thorin粗大的手指探入紧致的肉^穴时Bilbo是否会发出呜咽。他想看到他的哈比人舒展、翻滚，乞求被填满……而Thorin必须在面对Bilbo的时候停下这些念头，以免哈比人意识到他实际上与怎样一个堕落的生物结合在一起。）

尽管如此，Kaib——作为一个聪明人——非常清楚Thorin在想什么。“如果你现在碰到他，你会彻底完成结合。”Thorin咬住嘴唇防止自己脱口说出他愿意的声明，试图不要思考Bilbo因此引发的颤抖出于什么原因。他害怕Bilbo已经后悔了，但是Kaib把Thorin的头压在石板地上，将他的注意力从Bilbo的脸上移开。“你明天还有一场仗要打，如果今晚结合你就无法离开他的身边，但是你必须离开他。除非最近几天你变成那种让你的人民为你赴死，而自己坐享其成的矮人。放任你的人民被追杀你的半兽人屠戮，而自己坐享温柔乡。”

“住口！”Bilbo大喊，他的向导跳出来为他辩护，Thorin的心差点飞起来。“他是个好矮人，也是个伟大的领导者！”

但是Bilbo的话激怒了Kaib，他毫无理由用力将Thorin掼在地上，大喊道，“他什么都不懂！”

Bilbo没想到他的心可以更加疼痛，但是事实如此。出于骄傲，灵魂中属于Took的情怀支持着他，没有让矮人如愿看到他的眼泪，但是他无法阻止Baggins破碎的心发出哀嚎、恸哭。

Bilbo转过身，想要离开这个糟糕的地方，在任何其他事发生在他身上之前远离这座可怕的大山，但是他撞进另一个矮人宽阔的胸膛。“等等，小伙子。”Bilbo不想听他说，但是无法拒绝对方治愈Bilbo灵魂的手掌。Bilbo不想跟任何矮人扯上关系，让他们可怕的向导离他远点儿，或者说尤其这个无疑是坐在Thorin身上的哨兵的向导，不想听到他告诉Bilbo他是一个多么可怕的生物。

但是停顿的时间足够Bilbo听到Thorin从牙缝里挤出来的话，“你在我心里等同我的父亲，Kaib，但是我绝不允许任何人那样说我的Bilbo。”

“那不是侮辱，白痴男孩！你的向导无法理解你没有对他解释的事！”

“我爱他！还有什么需要解释的？”

矮人的声明让Bilbo惊呆了，Kaib得意地笑起来，“显然你的向导听到后感到很吃惊。”

Thorin抽出胳膊，对着Kaib的脸就是一肘，年长的矮人倒在地上。Thorin跟着他打了个滚，制服Kaib以便可以好好看一眼他的哈比人。“Bilbo，我用我的爱和承诺向你发誓，不管……你就是我的心脏，我不知道如何才能让你更清楚。”

“那是因为你是个白痴。”Kaib低声抱怨，为此Thorin抓住他的头发将他的脸砸在地上。Bilbo看到血从另一个哨兵的鼻子里流出来，经历了过去十分钟的粗暴场面，Bilbo发现自己不怎么在意了。

“我记得你说过的话，但是……但是你拒绝与我结合，然后这个家伙说你在这扇门后跟其他人上-床。”

Thorin愤怒的大吼伴随着Kaib困惑的喊叫，随后Bilbo背后的向导用库兹都语怒气冲冲的咒骂声盖过了两人。两个哨兵安静下来，而那个向导圈住Bilbo的肩膀，“首先，小伙子，我的名字是óin，我是个职业医师，因为命运是个残酷的暴君，把我跟那个白痴哨兵绑在一起。”他向Kaib的方向扬扬头，“而且不幸的是，我还是Thorin家的远亲。”

对方向导的身份没有引起Bilbo的注意，但是他还是Thorin的亲戚。不管眼下的情况如何，他的哈比人教养使他仍然把Thorin的家人当做自己的家人，于是礼貌地对年长的矮人点点头。óin两只手同时放在Bilbo的头上，带着他轻轻与自己碰碰额头当做问候。“但我还是要说，一旦涉及Thorin的问题也就意味着我把你当做家人，我认为他活该遭那些罪。”

Bilbo无法想象Thorin用那张肿胀的面颊如何微笑，但是他确实办到了。那样的情景足以让Bilbo回应，然后他记起自己仍然在生Thorin的气，于是笑容变成怒视。

óin用力拍拍他的后背，力道大得差点将他推到。“我同意你的看法。如果Thorin真的搞出什么风流史，我会亲自帮你把他的脑子搅乱，而整个城市没有任何人有能力阻止我们俩。但是从他的臭脸色判断，这其中必然有些误解。我坚信聆听的重要性，我想我也能让你发现它的优点。而且我认为或许你和我应该好好听听他们俩的说辞，然后再帮Freirin上位也不迟。” óin把Bilbo拉近，好像他能从两个狂暴的哨兵手里保护哈比人一样，而Bilbo相信他。

óin转头怒视他的哨兵，眼神足以让Baggins祖母为之骄傲，等待着对方的回答。“我说他不是一个训练有素、品行得体、有天赋的矮人。”Kaib说。

“他是个哈比人！”Thorin大喊。

“但他是一个与矮人相爱的哈比人！”Kaib在Thorin身下奋力挣扎，想把对方甩开。

óin吹了声口哨，要求他们像两个得体的矮人一样坐好，如果他们再继续斗殴，那么他不介意帮助他们约束行为，óin会让他们后悔的。“现在，告诉我，你是怎么说的，我的哨兵？”

“我说他不知道其他向导的规则，而不知道规则就无法分辨其他人是否欺骗你。”

“啊，而在哈比人中那意味着你的配偶对你不忠？” óin把问题转向Bilbo。

他端起手臂，拒绝被温柔的腔调轻易安抚。“被你的配偶‘欺骗’，没错。”

“那么你是什么意思，Kaib？”

“Thorin是个该死的蠢货，总是想把哈比人藏在安全的地方。如果小伙子不知道其他矮人是怎样的情况，根本无法保护好自己。”

“他是个哈比人！”Thorin再次大喊，而óin看起来受够他的疯癫了。

“哦，Thorin，在我对你有点儿信心的时候，你挺身向我证明我是错误的。这些年，是这个小伙子支持着你生存，让你免遭你父亲和祖父的疯病困扰。就像你告诉我们你的每一个梦境一样，从最初到最后，是他在你耳边的劝解使你重塑我们的王国。你令人敬畏，深受人民的爱戴，自从第二纪元开始以后没有一个矮人能达到你的成就。是你拯救了Durin家族，比其他任何他人作出的贡献都多，甚至胜过Durin自己。而你能够成为这样的人，是因为一个哈比人在你的背后。”

Thorin因为赞扬胀红了脸，几乎用恳求的语气说，“你以为我不知道？”

“我认为你知道，但是并不了解背后的含义。这个小伙子使你的人生完整、璀璨，对此——即使倾尽一生——我也无法理解他这样的年纪，比你小那么多是如何办到的。他比你能够想象的做得更好，即使他在另一个世界，就算你不是一个哨兵，你也应该为他倾尽一切。”

Kaib拍了Thorin的头一巴掌，接话道，“你已经尽力了，小伙子。但是你的向导穿越整个广袤的中土大陆，期望见到将要相伴一生的哨兵，结果他发现对方只是一个普通的矮人。”那些词语敲打着Thorin的骄傲，他没有立刻反驳“都灵的子孙绝不是普通”，而是将自负吞进肚子里。虚荣在恋爱中没有任何帮助，只会使一切都变了味道（而且，是的，Bilbo毫无保留的情感教会了他这一点）。

Bilbo想为Thorin辩护，他真的想，但是几分钟前他刚刚认为Thorin不是真的爱他，所有或许变个方式交流有利无弊。Thorin痛苦地问，“那么我如何才能做得更好？”

“让小伙子依靠你一次。在你迟钝的大脑遇到他的那一刻开始，他将你所求的一切献给你。这次你应该给他他需要的。”

“我在努力。”

“不，小伙子，你没有。” Kaib的声音充满失望，Thorin感到非常难过。“你给他的是你认为一个哈比人需要的。”

“我做的哪里不对？”Thorin强辩。

“他生来就是你的爱人、你的唯一，矮人最强哨兵的向导。你认为那些不会使他改变？感知背后的哈比人改变了你，你那么喜欢精灵，而且现在你计划发动一场卷入全部精灵弓箭手的战争。那不是因为你的矮人内心，而是哈比人。而你的Bilbo，他是一个独占欲旺盛的小家伙，而我不敢说那并非哈比人的天性，但是我可以肯定那绝对是矮人与生俱来的品质。”

“你想说什么？”

“哦，孩子。” óin叹了口气，“重点是你们改变了彼此，你可以遵循你喜欢的哈比规则，但是他并非一个彻底的哈比人。他是一个……一个矮比人，我猜。”Thorin喷笑一声，恰好是óin希望的反应。“别笑，孩子，你现在也更像一个矮比人而不是矮人。没有矮人会面对属于自己的财宝产生片刻迟疑。”

Thorin转过头用严肃的目光看向Bilbo。“那么我该怎么做？”

“做你自己，他爱你因为你就是你。然后当他告诉你他的想法，试着聆听。”Kaib拍拍他的肩膀。“你是他的哨兵，那么就成为一个称职的哨兵。”

Thorin看起来很想进行一场情感沟通，于是Bilbo凑上去，但是Thorin伸出手阻止了他。“他们是对的，你知道，我总是把沉重的负担留给你，却没有给你任何回报。”

“别傻了，你为我做了很多，明天你还要为了把我从半兽人手中拯救出来而战。”Bilbo对他露出最调皮的笑容，Thorin回应了一个勉强的微笑。“是啊，我宁愿在一切混乱发生前与你结合，但是我明白那只会使你更加艰难，而且我知道对你和矮人们来说我看起来非常古怪，但是——”

Thorin伸出手，抓住Bilbo的臀部——小心地让手掌留在裤子布料比较厚的地方。他把哈比人拉过去，Thorin仍然保持着坐姿，而Bilbo俯视着矮人。“我们有一个传说，都灵祖先年轻的时候，劈山拓路想要找到自己的同类。据说他来到一片树林，不小心掉进一条小河里。因为都灵是石头做成的，所以他开始下沉。他伸出手够向岸边，却抓了满手泥泞，细小的植物无法承受他的重量。他凭着最后一口气探出水面，但是只抓住一根细细的树枝。他绝望了，以为树枝承受不住他的重量会立刻连根拔起，但结果出乎意料，在树枝的支撑下都灵将自己拉出小河。当都灵再次回到干燥的地面，他把树枝连根拔起，带在身边，发誓他和他的子孙要永远带着它。”

“我不知道你是否注意到了，Thorin，但是这里没什么植物。”

“我们没有很多，但是我会给你。我们为我们的所作所为感到骄傲。当年是白蜡树的幼苗拯救了祖先的性命，而我们最精巧的工具仍然使用这种木材制作。”

Bilbo点点头，好像感觉一切都说得通了。自从他的向导到来后，Thorin第一次有意探出感知了解Bilbo的感受。他感觉到的是困惑，而且Bilbo有些尴尬地不想承认。（Thorin还能感觉到Kaib为他开始变好的表现而感到骄傲。）“你就是我的白蜡树，Bilbo Baggins。你把我从困扰一生的泥沼中拯救出来，我向你发誓，绝不会以怨报德。”

Bilbo弯下身，与Thorin额头相触，沉浸在他的哨兵的情感波动中。Thorin可以感觉到被比作树木Bilbo有多么快乐，而他的喜悦同样反射给他。不同于Bilbo昨天不受控制的方式，而是因为Thorin的主动触及了他的灵魂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :白蜡树的故事是源自挪威神话，雷神托尔被白蜡树所救的故事。


	17. 第十七章

第一早餐在Adalgrim的坏笑和Drodo痛心疾首的叹息中度过。门口站着哨兵-向导精灵组合，其他朋友已经出发为战斗做准备。Bilbo很想感激堂兄们为他分散注意力（Adalgrim热衷于Thorin和Bilbo可能会发生的下流韵事，而Drogo只关心餐前小菜的色彩和样式）。但是他的哨兵为战斗做准备的感受，通过逐渐稳固的连接源源不断传来，Bilbo很难在意身边的人。

Thorin不想让Bilbo靠近战场，但是当矮人试图关闭感知把Bilbo屏蔽在外时，他提醒他的哨兵无论如何他都会在战场附近，如果Thorin把他屏蔽在外，那么Bilbo会出现在战场上，他可以试试看。

Thorin不怎么信任Bilbo，但是他更加懂得不应该挑战哈比人顽固的意志力。

第二早餐因为家人们的大惊小怪推迟了，Frerin跟Thorin一起组建一支队伍，带领着他们进入准备位置，但是那也就意味着Dis深陷哄骗她的父亲、祖父、儿子和未来嫂子的任务中。Adalgrim和Drogo把他们的惊慌从Bilbo传染到Fili和Kili，于是他们不得不手忙脚乱地安抚孩子们。虽然男孩们对战斗会带来什么并不关心，因为矮人早就习惯了每天应对与半兽人的小冲突，但是这是得到哈比人抱抱的最好运动。

Dis在藏宝库门口安排了两个特殊警卫，这样的安排足够应付父亲和祖父。

然而Bilbo，Bilbo需要额外的关注。“Thorin想亲手交给你，但是óin和Kaib说昨晚你们已经取得了进一步的发展，如果Thorin继续冒险，那么他很难再出战。”

Bilbo花了一秒钟感谢男孩们缠住了他的堂兄，无法注意到Dis。“我想指出即使Thorin不能上战场我也没问题。”

“我知道你没问题，我也是。但是你和我都知道必须做什么。”

Bilbo想对这些“必须”呲之以鼻，但是他能够感受到Thorin打败Azog、让整个中土免受其暴行的决心，他心意已决，很难改变。Dis了解Bilbo安静的原因，看着他一边摸索着衬衫下她帮着穿上那件薄薄的锁子甲陷入沉思。锁子甲是某种银制成的（“秘银，Bilbo。”），虽然不是Thorin亲手打造的（“是Durin造的，为了保护他第一个儿子”）。据Dis说，Thorin坚持Bilbo在他外出打仗的时候穿上它，因为整个依鲁伯没有比它更好的防具能保护Bilbo。

Bilbo觉得他有些蠢（毕竟半兽人不会把目标定在他身上），但还是毫无怨言地穿上了。他甚至还把秘银贴合皮肤的舒适感投射给Thorin，矮人因此放下心来。（安抚他的原因是Bilbo的安危得到保障，还是因为他送给Bilbo的东西与他的肌肤毫无隔阂地接触，Bilbo不得而知，但是他觉得此时不是探讨这个问题的时机。）

Dis退了一步，抿起嘴唇，忙活了一阵，确保Bilbo的衣服整理得体。毕竟他是最难应付的哈比人——也就是说，不一般——她对他点点头，将手伸进口袋里。Durin家的人不擅长巧妙地送出礼物，而且Dis甚至很少送给她的孩子们（毕竟他们能从其他地方得到）。

她握着拳头从口袋里掏出手，摊开掌心将三枚珠饰展现给Bilbo看，那是三个小小的银珠子。“我哥哥想把这些亲手交给你，但是当他意识到无法跟你一直在一起时，他觉得如果你能带着他亲手打造的东西，他会觉得更加安心。他让我把它们送给你保管，但是我知道他更希望你戴在头发里。”

Bilbo举起其中一个小球，发现中心有一个小洞贯穿，“这是珠子？”

“是的，作为矮人求婚礼物的一部分，Thorin应该给你一个刻有如尼文的珠饰表达他对你的爱意。但是Thorin毕竟是Thorin，他一晚上给你做了三个。我希望你能意识到与他结合，给你惹上什么麻烦，他总是喜欢冲动。”

“我倒是发现恰恰相反。”Bilbo喃喃道，接过珠饰放在自己手里，在脑海中牢牢记住每一个细节。他非常清楚上面的图案是矮人如尼文，每一枚珠饰都写着不同的内容，但是他并不知道确切的含义。

“别这么快下结论，等Thorin凯旋归来，óin会拍着他的头教训他应该遵循传统送你一个，而Kaib会挑剔他的手艺，让他做出更符合大师水准，特别是身为Kaib学生的作品。”

Bilbo把珠饰捧在手心里，紧紧贴在胸口，好像有人会抢走一样。“但这些是我的。”

Dis古怪地看着他，仿佛想要搞清楚这个哈比人的癖好，但是Bilbo总是让情况变得更加复杂。“没有人会从你手里抢走，但是同样没有人期望你在今天之后仍然带着它们。特别是在他们只是次级替代品的情况下。”

“我无法想象任何Thorin做的东西是次品。”

“但是他有能力做出更好的，这些珠饰只比一般人类做的好一点而已。”

“但这是Thorin亲手做的，而且是特意为了我做的，所以我会留着，非常感谢。”

Dis大笑起来，好像Bilbo出乎她意料的古怪，但是无论如何她感谢他对她兄长的认可。“你需要亲自跟Thorin讨论，但是如果进行这段讨论的时候让我旁观将不胜感激，无法想象有更加美好的午后休闲了。”Bilbo对Thorin会为此与他吵闹嗤之以鼻。“不管结论如何，这些始终是Thorin亲手为你打造的，我希望能有幸把它们戴在你的头发上。”

Bilbo耐心地站在原地，希望Dis开始给他编辫子。见Dis没有移动，Bilbo指了指旁边的一把椅子，问她是否需要他坐下来。“我需要你的许可，Bilbo。”

“碰触我的头发？”

“这些珠饰和辫子意味着你正式接受我哥哥的求婚。”

“山里某处还有矮人错过了昨天的宴会？还是Thorin决定向所有人宣布我是他的唯一？”

Bilbo可以感觉到Dis想对他的戏剧化行为翻白眼，但是为了不给儿子们造成坏影响忍住了。“宣布和声明跟珠饰相比根本不算什么，Bilbo Baggins。”

“就像不管Drogo多么担忧Primula，如果不把戒指给她戴上就不算数一样。”Adalgrim插嘴。Drogo被矮人小朋友拦住了，他们缠着他问这个叫Primula的人是谁，为什么哈比人要提起她。

Bilbo无视了身后的对话，用“他认为Dis是Durin家里比较聪明那个”的眼神看着Dis。“别瞪了，Bilbo。这是我们的规矩，任何编在你头发里的珠饰，或者辫子必须在你完全自主的允许下进行。”

“那么你拥有我的许可，Dis。我完全自主地同意，你可以随心所欲把那些珠饰编在我的头发上。”Bilbo挑起眉。“而不是其他珠子。”

Dis再次翻了个白眼，拉着Bilbo向高脚蹬走去。“你现在这么说，但是等到婚礼的时候，你绝对不会希望Frerin和他笨拙的手指靠近你的头发。”

Dis非常清楚，关键的是珠饰本身，并非把它戴在头上的人，但是Bilbo决定保留取笑她的机会，毕竟Dis正掌握着他头发的生杀大权。Dis把Bilbo安置在高脚蹬上，而男孩们突然停下与另外两个哈比人的对话。Fili抓住Adalgrim和Drogo的手，将他们拉到Bilbo身边，Kili在母亲的身边蹦蹦跳跳，“拜托，妈妈，拜托！我能帮忙嘛？”

Dis把小儿子抱到腿上，亲吻他乱糟糟的卷发。“我来跟Bilbo解释，你帮我完成第一个辫子怎么样。然后你哥哥帮我准备第二个，你们俩一起编第三个。”

Kili欢呼着举起双手，从妈妈的腿上摔下来掉在哥哥旁边。大人们咯咯笑起来，但是很快又安静下来。他们对矮人的习俗了解不多，但是他们知道此时有非常重要的时刻，他们能从周围的气氛中感受到。

Dis从裙子某个暗袋里掏出一把漂亮的鬃刷，她递过去，让Bilbo看清楚完美的形状，贯穿整个银刷背和把手上漂亮的花朵浮雕。“这把鬃刷是成年时Thorin给我做的手工之一，他还做了两把刷子、几把梳子和一个可爱的镜子，是他以为矮人女孩打扮需要的所有工具。”

Bilbo伸手轻轻碰了碰，停下来确认Dis允许，然后才用手指小心地滑过圆润的花蕾。线条是那么精致，轮廓精巧、栩栩如生，Bilbo甚至能看清楚每个花蕾的光和影，他差点以为只要伸出手就能摘下这些古怪的银色花朵。“那时候我们的母亲已经去世很多年了，而Thorin对一个得体的矮人少女需要什么没有一点儿概念。很久之后我才得知，他跟Frerin花了几个月的时间，在依鲁伯到处打听，几乎问遍了山里所有的女孩子，希望他们给我做的东西能充分表达作为手足他们对我的珍惜之情。”

“Frerin给你做了什么？”

Dis对他露出胜利的笑容，从另一个口袋里（幸好不是放这个漂亮鬃刷的口袋）掏出一把投掷匕首。“他给我做了一套投掷匕首，还有其他一些决斗用刀具。”

Bilbo盯着闪烁的刀刃，意识到他不知道如何评价它的质量。所以他只能歪着头喃喃，“多么聪明的决定，一个礼物表达把你当做淑女来爱，另一个赞美你同样是个优秀的战士。”

Dis脸上的微笑是那么灿烂、满足。“我也是这么认为的。”

现在Bilbo看到鬃刷——Thorin更加精致的作品——Dis开始用鬃刷小心的梳理他的卷发。“我本来想把Thorin的梳子拿来，但是我亲爱的哥哥，对自己的东西不怎么看重。我发誓，如果不是听到我一天不下十次教训男孩们，他甚至会忘记整理自己的辫子。你相信吗，他的鬃刷是木柄的，上面的鬃毛掉了一半。”Bilbo嗯了一声作为回应，他和他的兄弟们交换了个眼神，同样觉得哈比人一般更加偏爱有实际用途的木头。“而且用那么粗鄙的东西碰触你的头发，我会为他感到羞愧的。”

Bilbo忍住脸红的冲动，“我们哈比人重视脚上的毛发，更甚于头发上的珠饰。”

“我会记得纠正他的，”Dis大笑起来，“Frerin和Dwalin一直嘲笑Thorin热衷于搞清楚你头发颜色的确切名称。我想他太迷恋你的卷发，很难忽视。”

如果不是Dis正在给他梳头，他一定会因为尴尬把脸埋进手里。Drogo跳出来说，“准确的说，是太妃糖色的。是典型的Baggins家的发色。”Adalgrim翻了个白眼，因为Drogo的头发明明是母亲Bolger家的黑色。（Adalgrim对自己的栗棕色头发非常满意，非常感谢，因为那就意味着他可以轻易穿梭在一大群Took中间而不被逮到。）

“太妃糖？”Dis挑起眉、

“是的，太妃糖。就像他父亲一样，还有他的祖父，曾祖父。”

这次Bilbo没忍住把脸埋进手里，与预料中一样，Dis用鬃刷背轻轻敲了敲他的后背，“我觉得那是完美的描述，Drogo。但是希望你原谅，我打算先保守秘密，等着给Thorin一个意外的惊喜。”

“非常乐意协助您，Dis女士。”

两个矮人小孩为大人的古怪行为咯咯笑起来，但是当Dis把鬃刷交给Fili的时候，他们便立刻安静下来。“我们大部分辫子是很简单的，毕竟没时间盯着别人的辫子看，研究到底隐藏着什么信息。不像精灵需要一直戴着王冠，换不同的外袍搭配，我们相信如果矮人不能从名字知道你是谁，那么显然你不值得被认识。”

Bilbo的头发被梳理整齐，也得到一段基础的解释，Dis拿出一把长尾薄梳，从Bilbo的卷发里分出一小撮。Kili上蹿下跳，因为能帮别人编辫子而兴奋不已。“为了今天这样的日子，大部分矮人会选择结合的辫子，那是为什么，Kili？”

“因为可以证明两个人选择在一起的意愿，而且需要两双手来完成。”Kili尖叫着说。

“严谨地说，是爱情。”Bilbo感觉长尾梳在发丝间穿梭，分出另一撮头发，拉紧后将松散的一端交到Kili的手上。而Dis继续将另外的一撮拉紧，编成美丽的辫子。辫子越过头顶，然后从左侧的太阳穴垂下来，然后她伸出手索要一个珠饰，将低端固定。Bilbo张开手指，拿出其中一个。

他看着刻满如尼文的珠饰，Dis解释道，“这些如尼文的内容很简单，是睿智的象征。”

“也就是说，Thorin最喜欢Bilbo聪明的一面？”Drogo插话。

Adalgrim想说更加下流的内容，Bilbo从他脸上的表情就能推测出来，于是在Adalgrim开口前狠狠地对着他的膝盖踢了一脚，整个动作一气呵成，连头都没有移动分毫，更没有影响到编辫子的过程。

Fili站起来帮助妈妈编第二条辫子，这次是在Bilbo的右耳。Kili贴在哥哥一边，仿佛预备在哥哥怯场的时候随时成为替补。第二条的样式与之前的一样，Bilbo将另一枚珠饰交给Kili，让他递给妈妈。“这个如尼文念做bukhubal，通用语里是‘无畏’的意思。”

“无畏？”Bilbo绝对没有因为这样的词语用在哈比人，特别是他的身上而尖叫。

这次Adalgrim没有被拦住，“Bilbo，”他责备道，“需要我拿出地图提醒你我们离家有多远吗？而且提醒你，有多少哈比人离开家像我们走这么远？没有，Bilbo，答案是一个都没有。”

“那并不意味着——”

“如果不是有小孩子在场我一定会向你扔东西，Bil。敢爱就是无畏的行为，顾左右而言他有百害无一利。”

Adalgrim善意的提示使Bilbo非常惊讶，他竟然也能给出这么认真正经的建议。他是个热心、聪明的哈比人，但是深知哈比人的天性（现在也了解了矮人的天性）并不是他一贯擅长的部分。但是他的建议非常有道理，而Bilbo对堂兄慢慢点头表示接受。Bilbo没有感觉到自己特别无畏，但是他想，为了Thorin他愿意尝试。

Dis带着两个男孩一起完成另一侧最后一条辫子，拉起头发露出他的耳朵。很快Fili伸手接过最后一颗珠饰，男孩对着他看到的不知什么内容笑了起来，Kili也跟着笑起来，而Bilbo不看也知道Dis的脸上同样带着神秘的微笑。“最后这个念作duruj，无法直接用通用语翻译出来，如果想尝试，或许最接近的意思是‘惊喜’。”

“那么最不接近的意思呢？”

“我想我的哥哥最想表达的是，对你奇特哈比天性的仰慕之情。”Bilbo还想继续追问，但是Dis拿过一面镜子放在他手里，分散了他的注意力。而且确实非常令人分心，在Dis精湛的手艺下，Bilbo的头上围着三条辫子，使他平时乱糟糟的卷发呈现出一个花冠的样子。尽管Dis总是嘲笑她的哥哥缺乏创意，她也只是五十步笑百步。但是头上的珠饰是Thorin亲手打造的，而今晚他们将结合在一起，其他都无关紧要。


	18. 第十八章

半兽人出现在地平线上的时候，Balin便去迎接Bilbo。Thorin、Frerin和Dwalin整个早晨都在依鲁伯的大门口排兵布阵，准备迎击即将到来的半兽人军团。Bilbo需要一直留守到最后时刻，因为Thorin无法在他的向导焦虑的情绪中正常运作。Thorin也同意Bilbo在战场附近等待，以便他在恰当的时机出现引诱Azog，但是Thorin并非心甘情愿让他的向导暴露在战争中。

Bilbo讨厌Thorin总是决定Bilbo可以做什么、不可以做什么，但是每个矮人、精灵和巫师都站在Thorin的一边。（Gandalf说战争是丑陋的，越少人加入越好。“你应该感到幸运，Baggins老爷，矮人尽可能避免让你受到战争的创伤。”）

很难反驳。

但是，Balin带着他去守备位置时，Bilbo仍然认为他们的顾虑有些愚蠢。Balin留给Bilbo充分的时间眺望外面的情况，然后才带他到大门上方的位置。矮人们保持着足够保护依鲁伯和戴尔的防御空间，即使这样意味着他们必须放弃部分战地。如果Bilbo不是向导，根本无法认出哪些是他的矮人们。Bilbo能够轻易的辨别出另一些矮人只是矮人，完全陌生的存在。

为什么，从孤山腹地上来的过程中，所有遇到的矮人对他真诚地行礼示意，那让Bilbo感到有些不舒服。他希望他们认为他的表情是出于对Thorin的担忧，而是因为他们太过礼貌让他心烦意乱。（不过，等到他跟Thorin结婚以后，Bilbo一定第一时间废除矮人的传统屈膝礼，替换成简单的问候。）

他们无法搞清楚Azog的感知范围，所以Bilbo不得不藏在暗处，等半兽人进入哨兵的视力范围再出现。Bilbo趁机将感知集中在Thorin身上，哨兵在队伍的最前方，用库兹都语激情四射地鼓舞士气。即使Bilbo听不懂，也能感觉到士兵的勇气，还有他们追随Thorin到最后的决心。

Bilbo悄悄探入他的哨兵的感知，试图不要在Thorin聚精会神准备攻击时打扰到他。通过他们的连接，Bilbo可以感觉到Thorin因为他的碰触而发出一声叹息，闭上双眼，将面庞转向太阳。Thorin的喜悦之情溢于言表，用更加夸张的方式赞美Bilbo的存在，而Bilbo也能感觉到Thorin的回馈像阳光一样温暖。Bilbo尽量不要因为心灵沟通而沾沾自喜（事实上，他确实如此），并催促Thorin回到手头的战事中去。Bilbo不需要用双眼看就能知道Thorin在轻笑，给Bilbo的感知一个相当于额头亲吻的碰触，然后才关闭连接。

Bilbo不喜欢这种感觉，但是他不得不在把不愉快分享给Thorin之前压抑住情绪。他们曾经因为Thorin悉心照料Bilbo敏感的哈比感情而争吵，但是即使Bilbo也不得不承认，他有相当充分的理由接受这样的安排，而不是责问Thorin为什么要在战斗中将他的向导屏蔽在外。所以Bilbo收回焦虑，让Balin带着他回到守备位置。

Bilbo背靠其中一根大理石柱子站着，那是将孤山与战场分隔开的门户，正好可以将整个大门的情况尽收眼底。旁边的柱子后是Elrohir和Elrond，他们带着精灵伙伴站成一排，分别对着两个方向。Azog或许有很多他们不了解的特征，但是绝不愚蠢。他应该知道精灵在依鲁伯，因为是他亲自将他们追赶到孤山脚下。但是绝不会料到精灵跟矮人一起战斗，甚至是面对让他们双方都觉得闻风丧胆的敌人。如果Azog看到精灵射手等着他，Thorin将永远无法迫使Azog靠近孤山，给他致命一击。

战场上站着一排矮人弓箭手，表面上是为了阻止任何靠近的半兽人。事实上，他们只是为了给Balin打掩护。当矮人发现他被提名成为弓箭手中的一员时，表现得十分愤怒，但是他是队伍中除了Thorin之外唯一一个接受过正规弓术训练的人（而且也是除了Thorin之外最近十年唯一一个握过弓的人）。手握弓箭站在那里是Balin的任务，而且还不能因为担任精灵的耳目表现出过分的不愉快。Balin是判断Azog是否足够靠近，命令藏匿的精灵出击的司令官。（而且同样决定Bilbo是否需要出现，诱骗Azog进入射程。）

既无法靠视力观察，又要保持最大限度的安静，Bilbo不得不试着把战场的情况拼凑起来。Bilbo无法计算半兽人军队需要多久才能穿过依鲁伯周围的平原，所以他只能担惊受怕。至少是在一直困扰他整个早晨的担忧化成实体前，他一直努力尝试过了。

Bilbo能够感觉到贪婪、如饥似渴的欲望慢慢靠近、再靠近，当战场产生一段不自然的安静时，Bilbo即使不用看也知道，Azog出现了。Bilbo能理解Thorin将他隔离在战斗之外的动机，因为Bilbo也不愿意他的哨兵得知Azog一路追赶他，搜遍孤山也要得到这个向导的事实。如果Thorin得知那些细节，他一定会不顾一切找上苍白半兽人，亲手杀了他而不是像现在这样等君入瓮。但是此时，Azog越过整个平原对他露出得意的微笑，Thorin的哨兵本能可以感知到Azog对Bilbo的贪婪。

Bilbo潜意识里有一瞬间希望两个哨兵在战斗开始前大声叫骂，因为故事里都是那样写的。但是Bilbo猜想当其中一个指挥者是Durin的王子，而另一个是发誓要扫除整个Durin家族的半兽人时，绝不可能发生那样的情况。而且，Bilbo并不认为Thorin愿意跟觊觎Bilbo的任何生物进行言语交流。不，双方没有任何言语交流，战斗便打响了。

下方刀剑交错的轰鸣声使Bilbo几乎无法正常呼吸，耳边充斥着半兽人的尖叫、怒吼，还有矮人每一次因为疼痛脱口而出的呼叫，Bilbo不得不压抑住啜泣的冲动。那是他的人民，他的矮人们，在他的脚下奋战、消亡，因为Azog对不属于他的东西伸出贪婪的双手。

Bilbo紧紧地靠在石柱上掩住他的身形，试图感觉到孤山所有矮人不由自主传递出的心跳和呼吸。他向孤山腹地探出感知，希望能被他的哨兵的家园鼓舞，也使他不再深陷在因他而死的矮人的愧疚中。他感受着手掌下冰凉的石头，将他的感知一层层包裹起来，使他远离Azog的利爪，和Thorin无法抛去的忧虑。Bilbo关闭一切感知，集中在对Thorin的保护上，这时远处传来一声哀嚎。

那声音将战场一分为二，直接传入Bilbo的耳朵里，他不需要感受撕扯着胸腹的剧痛，就能知道那声哀嚎来自于Thorin。

Bilbo的世界颤抖着停了下来，从发誓没有Balin的命令绝对不现身的柱子后面跌跌撞撞走出来。在他转身的瞬间，Bilbo看到Elrond伸出手想要抓住他，但是不得不在暴露藏匿地点前收回手。更糟的是，在短暂的瞬间，Bilbo看到Elrond眼里的悲伤。他哨兵的听力，以及漫长生命的经历使他比Bilbo的心更加了解外面发生了什么。Bilbo加速冲出去，靠近战场的边缘。他的感知比视线更早发现Thorin，当真的映入眼帘时，他希望自己什么也没看到。

Thorin独自一人与Azog对峙，矮人倒在地上翻滚向一侧躲避Azog狼牙棒带来的冲击。那些无法避免的攻击，Thorin用他的橡木盾一一正面接了下来。与一个几乎是他体积两倍的生物对决，Thorin寸土必争、毫不懈怠。他不能让步，因为身后浸满献血的土地上躺着的是他的弟弟。

Frerin的金发在他苍白的脸庞两侧宛如某种扭曲的光晕，泥土和鲜血使他坚定的眉目脏污、变形，身下的土地仿佛饥饿的张开嘴巴想要把他吞进去一样。金属铠甲覆盖在他的胸前，因为致命的戳刺凸起、破裂，在金属的碎片中间，一条红色的小河顺着伤口流淌而出。

Bilbo感觉Balin的二头肌绷紧，想要把他拖回去。他奋力挣扎，蹒跚着回到战场边缘，呐喊着让Frerin站起来。喊声从风中传到Azog的耳朵里，他转过头斜视着Bilbo。半兽人将半分心力用在Thorin的身上，然后在Bilbo听力范围外的战场另一头大喊了什么。不管他说了什么，Bilbo感觉到Thorin面目狰狞嘶吼着作出回答。

那是Thorin心中全部矮人的情感，或许也是全部的哈比人，瞬间全部抛去，直到剩下的唯有本能。

Thorin此刻感觉就像Bilbo精神上敞开的伤口，他的心因为空气中弥撒着弟弟血液的气息，还有他的向导风中破碎的呼唤而抽痛、呐喊。Bilbo曾经听到过人类和精灵谈论这样的状态，哨兵因为自己的原因陷入神游，最后失去控制。哈比人的历史中没有这样的先例，但是Bilbo想不出更好的称呼这种状态的方式。Thorin疯狂、抑制不住的情绪，不受控制地在Bilbo的脑海中清晰呈现出来。

Bilbo无声地探向他的哨兵，分享他的痛苦、分担他的愤怒。哈比人从未有过类似的情绪，他们用和平、安宁、光明、富有生命力的力量治愈，等待万物在春季复苏重生。

但是Bilbo Baggins从来就不是一个合格的哈比人。

他没有压抑Thorin的憎恨情绪，反而热情地像撩拨星火般接纳它、拥抱它。在Bilbo的帮助下，Thorin的愤怒生根发芽，对Aozg发出猛烈的一击。他低头躲过挥舞而过的狼牙棒，趁机进入Azog的防御空挡，猛地砍在Azog的胸前。在Azog恢复前，Thorin就地一滚逃出他的攻击范围，又将一记攻击刺入半兽人的后背。Azog旋过身，抓住Thorin的头，将他惯在地上。如果Thorin还是平时的自己，那么他会翻过身，用短暂的瞬间冷静头脑，相信Azog的骄傲来争取时间移动。但是Thorin此刻不是自己。

或者，他此刻比任何时候都要更像他自己。

他没有翻身躲避，反而滚向他的敌人。他向Azog的肋骨下方刺出一剑，同时也在同样的地方得到回报的一脚。这一击迫使Thorin滚到一边，剑也脱手而出，留在Azog的胸口上。

Bilbo没有看到接下来的情景，因为一双强壮的臂膀环住他的胸膛，将他抱了起来。他奋力挣扎，不想离开他的哨兵，但是那双手臂将他带到半空，然后带着他进入战场。Bilbo在他没有意识到发生什么，或者猜测另一边什么情况的时候，已经开始向下飞去。精灵的脚落地时，他发现自己像个铺盖卷一样被夹在腋下，然后他们开始带着Bilbo飞奔起来。Elrond站在Bilbo的身边，负责前沿，Elrohir负责后背守护，而Elladan带着Bilbo去找他的哨兵。

半兽人在Elrond的剑下像遇到热流的黄油一样身首异处。在这样的距离下，Azog庞大的身躯第一次让他感觉到恐怖、压迫的存在感，Elrohir的箭飞驰而过，在Azog的背后留下一个个伤痕。他仍然是个庞然大物，以愤怒为燃料，抗击着疼痛，将狼牙棒高高举过头顶，想要用对待Freirin的方式结束Thorin的生命。箭矢如雨般穿透Azog的手腕和手掌，想要让他放开手里的武器。但是一声扭曲的咆哮后，他再次举起了狼牙棒。

箭矢飞驰而过，有Bilbo在他意识中推进，Thorin本可以逃开，拯救自己的生命。或许Elrohir能在有机会反击前杀死半兽人，或者Elrond和他发光的宝剑能使Azog身首异处。但是Bilbo不能坐以待毙等待幸运降临。

Bilbo非常清楚，当他面对食人妖，生命受到威胁时产生的恐惧是如何传递给Thorin的。精灵以为Bilbo没有听到，他们说哨兵的天赋是最后的依靠。既不是学来的，也不是靠某种力量催化，因为它的核心是哨兵耗尽生命赋予向导力量，用他的生命换取向导存活为目的。那是哨兵濒死前最后的挣扎，而之后哨兵的命运也唯有死亡。（不知是力量杀死了他的意志，还是天赋的转换破坏了哨兵和向导间的连接，没有人清楚，也没有人愿意深究。）

当Bilbo生命受到威胁时，Thorin反其道而行之。他瓦解自己的感知，将自己的天赋转换为破坏力，给予Bilbo杀死食人妖需要的力量。当他的哈比人偷偷出现在Azog的背后，Thorin再次做了相同的举动。

被困在石屋里，距离Bilbo将近半个世界遥遥相隔，想要使用那样的能力，仿佛将自己的灵魂撕扯出来，用足以把手臂掏出肩窝的力量投掷出去。但是此刻，几百码的距离，虽然他的肋骨已经断了，而他的弟弟在不足十步远的地方为他死去，感觉就像殊死一搏。为了所有他爱的人，Thorin将最后一丝力量从手指抽离，注入Bilbo的灵魂，Bilbo敞开怀抱迎接他的力量。

随着Elrohir下一支箭飞出，Bilbo下定决心。当他攻击想要吃掉堂兄的食人妖时，他并不知道自己在做什么，只是循着Thorin赋予他的本能。但是现在他了解到自己是如何办到的，Bilbo用感知告诉食人妖停下来，说那些哈比人不是他的食物，最后Bilbo确保那个生物永远不能吃任何东西。

而现在也一样，Bilbo探出感知，暗示Azog那是他最后一次举起狼牙棒，他将永远不能再砸碎任何矮人的胸膛，将永远无法再伤害任何一个Durin。他们是Bilbo的家人，Baggins保护他们的家人。Azog感到真实的疼痛，仿佛刺入肋骨的尖锐匕首，直接插进他毫无抵抗的心脏一样。

Azog跌跌撞撞低头看向自己的胸膛，以为疼痛是来自正中胸口的利箭。但是那里既没有伤口，也没有流血， Azog在能够搞清楚之前，颓然倒在地上，不再构成任何威胁。

考虑到Elladan横在他胸前的手臂有多么用力，Bilbo猜想如果是故事的话，此时就该是他晕倒不省人事的时候，直到几天后醒来面对床榻边守候的Thorin。（或者，如果这是个虐心的故事，那么就会变成Dis被迫成为那个告诉Bilbo，Thorin紧随弟弟的脚步，长眠地下。）但是实际上，作为战争的目击者，Bilbo学会某些事，那就是，故事都是骗人的。

Bilbo摆脱Elladan的怀抱，冲向Frerin。眼角的余光看到半兽人军团已经开始撤退，但是仍然有几个矮人在他们的指挥官周围形成铜墙铁壁，避免造成更多难以治愈的伤害。

Bilbo跪倒在Freirin身边，手掌稳稳地放在矮人血流成河的胸前。就像Halfred Greenhand教给他那样，Bilbo向生命种子探出感知，富有生命力的手指刺激它、鼓励它恢复生长。Bilbo的能力或许没办法在土豆、玉米或者胡萝卜上发挥作用，但是当种子是矮人的生命，而且还是Bilbo当做唯一弟弟的矮人时，一切就会截然不同。

就像蔬菜应有的回应，活力在Frerin体内展开，深入土壤慢慢生根壮大，枝叶向天空舒展渴望阳光的沐浴。就像土地应有的给予，Frerin的内核重整应有的秩序，给种子提供所需的空间和水分，肋骨和受伤的肺部也重新接和起来。Bilbo的手掌轻轻抚过矮人的皮肤，就像哈比人种完种子后推平四周的泥土一样。

最后Bilbo拍拍Frerin完好的皮肤做为完成标志，然后站起身。他绕过Azog僵硬的尸首，不想弄脏他的脚。Bilbo很遗憾，放倒那个畸形的怪物没有把Frerin完整地带回来消耗更多能力。但是，Bilbo想象着取笑矮人比他们家族仇敌更加难缠会是多么有趣的情形。是的，没错，他一定会为此取笑Frerin，等到他一觉醒来之后。

Bilbo摇摇晃晃向Thorin走去，跪倒在他的哨兵身边。盔甲不是这个世界上最舒服的东西，但是Bilbo蜷缩在Thorin的身侧，头靠在他的肩膀上，他想或许这是最糟的环境之一。但是，毕竟Thorin比岩石来得舒服。在破碎的铠甲下，Bilbo能够感觉到Thorin的胸膛稳健地起起落落，心跳的旋律跟Bilbo如出一辙。有这些存在，Bilbo就能够克服所有不适。


	19. 第十九章

他猜想，就算他没有意识到自己醒来也是可以原谅的，毕竟跟他失去意识前保持着一模一样的姿势。他的头还是枕在Thorin的肩窝，身体紧紧贴着Thorin一侧，但是现在他们之间不再有盔甲的阻隔。Bilbo能够确信，与睁开眼搞清楚周遭的情况相比，保持现状绝对更舒服。如果他不那么快醒来，或许还有机会把剩下的人生消耗在这个可爱的梦里，蜷缩在他的哨兵身旁，跟Thorin之间毫无阻碍、赤裸相对。（虽然Bilbo是哈比人，但是他不得不承认如果醒来发现Thorin不在场，最有可能的情况就是Bilbo在孤山横冲直撞，直到揪住Thorin的耳朵。）

Bilbo感觉到，比听到更强烈，Thorin的轻笑。“如果我把你若怒，我毫不怀疑你会那么做。”

Bilbo贴着Thorin的胸膛微笑起来，“考虑到这几天你一直在惹我生气，你现在应该为我选择放过你而感觉非常幸运。”

Thorin僵住了，肉体和思想同时。如果Bilbo不是那么高兴的话，片刻的沉默足矣令他感到焦虑。但是现在Bilbo心情极佳，他闭着双眼，给Thorin足够的时间解释。“不管我的生命长短，我永远无法表达对你的谢意，你为我的人民作了那么多。”

Bilbo不喜欢这些高尚的赞扬，想从Thorin身边逃开，掩饰他的脸红。Thorin收紧环着Bilbo肩膀的手臂，重新把哈比人拉回身边。“别，不需要谦虚，你今天拯救了我的生命，我弟弟的生命，整个Duirn家，以及战场上所有的矮人。这是任何一个人都应该感到骄傲的行为。”

Bilbo想责备Thorin过于戏剧化，但是Frerin的名字堵住了他的话。Bilbo从Thorin的胸膛撑起身，与矮人目光相对。“那么，他还好吗？他活下来了？”

Thorin将手掌盖在Bilbo的手上，安抚他的哈比人，“走出战场的时候他的情况已经有所好转了，你把他的胸骨修复好了。”

Bilbo松了口气，重新靠回Thorin胸前的位置。“哦，谢天谢地，如果我没做好，我一定永远无法原谅自己。但是没有意外的话，我一定要跟你弟弟好好谈一谈，因为他荒谬的举动害我过度劳累。”

Thorin再次僵住了，Bilbo开始注意到他们的相处模式。他抬起头对上Thorin的视线，花了一秒时间欣赏做这个动作时他的臀部是如何碾过Thorin的。“怎么了？你说Frerin很好。”

Thorin清清喉咙，“他很好。”

“Elrond？”

“安然无恙。”

Bilbo不耐烦地呡起嘴，“Elladan? Elrohir? Dwalin? Balin? Glóin? Dori? óin? Kaib?谁受伤了？”

不顾Bilbo特意为了让Thorin看着他而设计的姿势，矮人似乎决定把目光集中在天花板。Bilbo承认他们头顶发光的石头确实非常漂亮，但是不需要如此虔诚。如果是几天前，他会取笑Thorin，鼓励矮人违背天性说更多话，但是现在，他只是低声说，“Thorin，你吓到我了。”

Thorin紧贴着他的哈比人，吐出一口深深的叹息，Bilbo能够感觉到Thorin贴着他那一侧的肋骨跟着陷了下去。“所有人离开战场的时候都完好无伤。”

“那么到底为什么……”Bilbo想要责备他，但是古怪的措辞使他停了下来。“如果他们完好，为什么你听起来那么不确定？”

“Bilbo，没有一个矮人受伤。”

“诶，那……非常好，所以呢。”

“不可能，Bilbo，本来不可能发生。”

“好吧，既然发生了，那么显然没有那么不可能。”Bilbo知道他忽视了什么，但是如果忽视的部分令Thorin踌躇，Bilbo不确定他想要一探究竟。

Bilbo的思绪像一本书一样对他的哨兵敞开，Thorin发现Bilbo心中的恐惧后带着哈比人翻了个身，矮人健壮的躯体紧紧压着他，将他保护在身下。Thorin犹豫着，他的黑发像帘子一样垂在两人脸侧，Bilbo的视野中除了Thorin严肃的双眸外再无其他。“不是Frerin使你消耗殆尽，是他们所有人。”

“我没有——你说什么？”

“当你把我弟弟重新拼凑起来的时候，同时也治愈了所有矮人。本来战场上有很多流血、甚至垂死的战士，你的能力集中在Frerin身上的时候，同时也将他们完整地带了回来。”

对Bilbo来说听起来就像胡说八道，他根本无法令一颗普通的种子完全生长。但是Thorin看起来那么认真，而且越是回想，Bilbo不得不承认他确实像对待垄沟里的种子一样处理Frerin的伤口。Bilbo无法想象自己能让所有的矮人痊愈，但如果不是事实，Thorin绝对不会哄骗他。“你确定？”Bilbo问，不确定那是否也只是Thorin的猜测。

“精灵确认过了，Elrond领主的治愈能力都是他的妻子传授给他的，他还说你做过的跟他妻子在某场战役后为他做的一样。”

“但是——”

“你是一个治愈者，Bilbo Baggins。精灵怀疑如果是其他矮人而不是Frerin，或者我只是受了些轻伤，那么你就不会发挥出远远超越本来的能力，迫使你在没有受过训练的情况下治愈他人，但是现在事已至此。”Thorin抬手捧起Bilbo的脸庞，扶开翻滚时挡住眼睛的卷发。“我应该知道，毕竟你做那些都是为了我。”

Bilbo依偎向温暖的触碰，Thorin的手掌滑动抚摸Bilbo的脸蛋。“什么？”

“我是Durin家唯一没有龙病征兆的子孙，你的意识将我从家族的诅咒中解脱出来，使我成为近一个世纪以来最强大的哨兵。你治愈了我的灵魂，将我从摧毁整个家族的疾病中拯救出来。”Bilbo试图打断，他的赞美简直让他烧起来了，但是Thorin继续道，“你改变了我生来对精灵的憎恨，也因此缓解了我们和他们之间僵持的局势。此前没有任何种族能想象到矮人和精灵之间可以存在发自自愿的平和，是你使一切发生了改变。”

Bilbo弓起身，迅速地轻吻过Thorin的嘴唇令他安静下来。出于本能，Bilbo环住矮人的颈项，拉着他加深亲吻，使得Thorin与他胸膛相贴，他令人安心的重量压在哈比人身上。清浅的亲吻变得越发情色，Bilbo这才发现他做了什么。鼻尖碰撞、凌乱的亲吻，Bilbo紧紧地贴在Thorin的胸前。两人都深陷在可以不考虑是否能控制住、随意地碰触彼此之中。很快，Thorin撤回身，亲吻结束的比Bilbo希望的要快，矮人的鼻子磨蹭着Bilbo下巴下面裸露的皮肤，深深地吐气、喘息。Bilbo向后，头撞在石头上，找回理智后他才注意到他的后背抵着岩石。

Bilbo猜想他真的应该跟Thorin谈谈，为什么他们会在石屋里。更重要的是，为什么他们几乎赤身裸体待在无数水池中的一个里。（Bilbo决定还是不要深究，为什么他那么长时间没有意识到躶体和水。说真的，那一定会让他十分丢脸。）“我以为石屋是为了那些需要平衡感知的哨兵和向导准备的，直到他们找到相和的对象。所以为什么我们在这里？”

Thorin没有回答他的问题，显然其中有什么情况。“Thorin？Thorin，一切还好吗？”Bilbo推推他的哨兵，想让他重新对上他的目光，但是Thorin就像一块木头一样无动于衷。Bilbo从Thorin那里感觉不到任何痛苦和悲伤，但是他能循到尴尬的痕迹。“Thorin Oakenshield，你做了什么？”

“什么都没做。”他咕哝着，一只手在Bilbo一侧滑动，想要分散他的注意力。

Bilbo抓住他的手，放回安全的位置，继续追问，“没事个脚毛，你到底做了什么？”

“当你在战场上晕倒在我的脚边时，我的反应有些……过于激烈。”

Bilbo眯起眼，非常确定事实并非仅仅如此，Thorin叹了口气，承认道，“Elrond试图把你带走时我可能攻击了他。”

Bilbo把脸埋在Thorin的头发里，发出一声混合着呻吟的笑声，“你疯了嘛？”

“你失去意识——”

“而Elrond想要治疗我的时候，你失去了控制。”

“差不多。”Thorin喃喃地说。

“你究竟做了什么？”

Thorin直起身裹住Bilbo，掩饰他的羞愧，“我站在你和他之间，用一把匕首攻击了他。”

Bilbo应该责备Thorin，他真的应该，但是现在他只想大笑。他看到过Thorin和Elrond在战场上的表现，两人都是骁勇善战的战士，但是他仍然无法想象他们互博的景象，对他来说那画面太陌生，比事后听闻更加荒谬。

“我会让你知道我是个凶猛的保护者。”Thorin的话再次逗乐了Bilbo。

“我相信你，但是我真的无法想象你们俩打斗的场面。或许是一场嘴仗，但是真的无法想象使用武器的粗俗举动。”

“是的，好吧，如果Gandalf没有适时插一脚，那么我想情况会远比想象来的更加粗俗。”

Bilbo绝对没有因为Thorin被Gandalf那么老的巫师放倒而窃笑，他的手指穿过Thorin的发丝，把他们纠缠在一起的头发梳理开。水气打湿了Thorin的发丝，一缕缕黑丝横在他后背褐色的肌肉上。Thorin整个罩在他的身上，而且比Bilbo体格健硕，所以也就意味着Bilbo不得不越过Thorin肩膀才能看到矮人后背的全貌。顺着Thorin背脊平滑的曲线，越过凹陷的后腰，直到标志着转折的腰窝。Bilbo灵巧的手指循着视线的轨迹轻轻下滑，接着稍稍加大力量，更加确定地再次描摹。透过依附在Thorin肋骨上坚实的肌肉，Bilbo依然可以感觉到Thorin肩胛骨瘦削的轮廓，他懒洋洋地猜测到底要用多少派才能把Thorin喂得丰满起来。

Thorin发出一声类似轻笑的呻吟，仍然带着疼痛的嘶声。“尽管知道你是我热情的小向导，但是我仍然试图对你温柔，而你总是想把情况搞得更加复杂。”

Bilbo抓住Thorin的发顶，拉起矮人对上他的双目。Thorin的大块头压在Bilbo身上时，怒视变成一个艰难的任务，但是Bilbo非常努力。“你不能为此责备我，Bilbo。你没有跟自己种族之外的人发生过关系，而我不想因为自己不够耐心而毁了一切。”

“好吧，如果你想那么做，或许我可以跟其他矮人做做试验？”Bilbo取笑道，但是Thorin一点儿也不觉得好笑。Bilbo可以感觉到Thorin像在战场上一样狂放的感知悄悄潜入他的意识。不管Bilbo怎么说，如果Thorin在他们的浪漫关系一开始就轻易失去控制，他绝不会原谅自己（虽然某种程度上Bilbo把那当做他一生的目标）。

Bilbo收回手抓着Thorin头发的手，把Thorin严肃、紧绷的脸庞捧在他柔软的掌心里。“你使我坚强，你知道嘛。如果说是我治愈了你，那么只是因为有你的存在使我变得完整。我一直以为父母去世后我无法活下去，他们对我来说意味着一切。但是因为有你，即使那时候我以为你只是我幻想出来给自己活下去的理由，你一直在我身边，是你给了我希望。”

Thorin将轻吻落在Bilbo的额头，轻声说，“我只希望自己能为你做更多。”

“你现在在这里，那才是最重要的。我花了那么长时间猜想你是否真的存在，而现在得知你并非我幻想出来的让我由衷的喜悦，不管过去花费了多久都是值得的。”

那只是简单的词句，但是Thorin的内心却受到了某种触动。他将另一个颤抖的亲吻印在Bilbo的额头，然后是Bilbo的脸蛋、鼻尖，直到嘴唇。Bilbo凑上去想要像之前那样加深这个亲吻，但是Thorin却在他开始前撤回身。他们紧贴着彼此，额头相抵，分享着彼此的呼吸。“Bilbo Baggins，你是铸剑的钢铁，是炉膛的烈火，是我的心脏。你是我的唯一，我的Duninel，我请求与你度过我剩余的生命，请你嫁给我，与我结合。”

脸上止不住的微笑几乎使Bilbo无法言语。“Thorin Oakenshield，你是制面包的黄油，是天空的太阳，是早春第一支绽放的花朵。你是我的唯一，我的哨兵，我无法想象没有你的生命。如果我不是想起大声说出那些词语会给我们两人招来厄运，而且很可能继续延后结合的日期，我一定现在就跟你结合。”

Thorin的笑声在房间里回荡，既明快又真诚。Bilbo感觉由肋骨传来的震动一直感染到内心深处。“我发现我已经无法再忍受更多的阻挠了，Dunin Baggins。”

“我相信你和我对‘阻挠’的定义不太一样，哨兵Oakenshield。我觉得所有事都是阻挠，而你却坚持要有一场婚礼。”

Thorin的手搭在Bilbo的胸骨上，下颏也尽可能放松地放在同一个地方。“我相信你的亲戚暗示，我们必须先结婚我才能看你一眼，否则就要让我失去我的男性象征。”

Bilbo抬起腿勾住Thorin赤裸的臀部，拉近彼此的距离。“我相信我们早就过了只是看看的阶段。”

Thorin得意地笑起来，异常享受不用担忧厄运威胁、步步为营的情况下逗弄Bilbo的乐趣。“我会让你知道我一直有多么绅士。他们脱光我们的衣服，把我们放在一起，为了让我的感知毫无阻碍地找到你。他们不希望我醒来后还像战场上那样野蛮，做出让大家都后悔的举动。”

“啊，所以我赤身裸体在你怀里醒来只是为了从你的狂怒下保护Elrond？”

“非常准确。”

“好极了，”Bilbo的手爬上Thorin的肩膀。“既然我的躶体已经满足了客观需要，那么我真的应该穿上衣服了。或许我应该去你们吃饭的地方，跟所有你担心的矮人共享一顿可爱的午餐。”

Bilbo试图推开Thorin的肩膀，从他庞大的身躯下逃脱，但是Thorin没有移动分毫，脸上仍然挂着得意的微笑。Bilbo稍稍扭动，故意将他赤裸的皮肤贴近Thorin，“不，不，”他取笑道，“我的躶体已经完成任务了，你说的。没理由我还要光着屁股躺在你身下。”Bilbo收紧环在Thorin臀后的双腿，收紧他们之间几乎不存在的空隙。“当然，除非你对眼前的局势有其他打算？”

Thorin的笑容挂不住了，Bilbo用额头碰了碰Thorin的，提醒哨兵这是嬉笑时光，不需要怒视做插曲。Bilbo想要帮助Thorin放松一些紧张情绪，但是他没想到矮人会当真。最后一次扭动后，Thorin弓起后背拉开两人髋部的距离。胸贴着胸，Bilbo仍然能感受到Thorin胸膛的起伏，甚至是呼吸，只是无法再感受到Thorin贴着下体的火热。他的感觉只剩下大腿轻微的碰触，还有包围在四周温柔的水波和他们之间空虚的间隔。

Thorin髋部的水波微妙地一波一波推过来，他能够阻止自己不碰触Bilbo，却无法停止本能的动作。现在他们还活着，从Bilbo担忧带走两人生命的战役中完整地归来。这或许是他们生活在一起的第一天——也许是夜晚，Bilbo在山里无法分辨——，而他拒绝让他们的生活以这样的方式开始。

Bilbo展开他的意识，铺展在Thorin的面前，就像他用身体表达的一样。他推送出他的欲望，不仅仅是肉体与Thorin交媾，同时也是灵魂的结合。此刻，对于他们来说婚礼是多余的，Bilbo一点儿也不在乎是今天还是此后的二十年。他真正在乎的是与他的哨兵建立连接。

感觉到Bilbo的灵魂在他面前赤裸着，Thorin像弦一样绷紧了。或许他应该花时间在对话上，讨论需求和他们一起生活后的选择，但那是他的Bilbo，永远不知道下一步会出什么棋的哈比人。

Thorin将全身的重量压在Bilbo身上，额头贴着哈比人的。战场上激励他的本能再次驾驭他，使他明确地知道该做什么。就像银水倒入冰凉的模具，Thorin可以看透Bilbo的心。当金属平展，一个称职的铁匠可以看到如果不修正，完成后哪里会出现缝隙。Bilbo没有丝毫缝隙，但是Thorin知道跟他一样，哈比人为了不知该如何适应矮人的习俗而焦虑，他决定控制好自己的情绪，不能让其他的向导看笑话，而且Bilbo发自内心不在乎是否有一场婚礼。他早就过了认为婚礼是浪漫的年纪，对于他们来说那只是一场快乐的结盟。（而在Bilbo的潜意识里，他仍然害怕一切不过是一场梦，如果继续拖延结合，命运就会惩罚他们。Bilbo最后还是会在袋底洞自己的床上醒来，独自一人、孤独终老。）

Bilbo在他面前像银水一眼铺展开，作为回报Thorin打开自己的意识，把一切展现给Bilbo。他模糊地感觉到Bilbo像看一本厚重的书本一样探索研究，Bilbo的脚趾因为自由接触Thorin的灵魂而快乐地蜷缩起来，但是两人都保持着控制。他们的肉体相贴，灵魂却一分为二，徘徊在彼此周围，却没有真正的融合在一起。

Thorin吟诵着古老的词语——或者至少是他能够做出的最好通用语翻译——而Bilbo跟着回应。他得到他的哈比人完整而自主的同意，深入骨血地体会到Bilbo等待了他一辈子。但是Thorin仍然有些迟疑。他还需要最后问一次，想要确认像Bilbo这样温柔的哈比人真的愿意与他建立连接，如果Bilbo有丝毫迟疑，他愿意承受一切的责任。

但是他没有看到丝毫迟疑，Thorin终于放心了。

óin描述过结合瞬间像战斧敲击船梆，Kaib说的跟他差不多（只是掺杂了很多咒骂）。但是对Thorin来说，与Bilbo的意识融合没有带来任何暴力的不适，非要说的话，像归家的感觉。就像劳累一天后步入温暖的房间，空气中弥散着炖菜和面包的香气。他能听到Frerin的笑声、Dis罕有的轻笑，还有Fili和Kili冲进他怀里索要抱抱的呼唤。结合是Bilbo微笑时面颊上的酒窝，是卷曲的发丝上如宝石般的闪光，是他肩膀上稳固的起伏，是命名他瞳孔色彩的尝试。

一呼一吸间Thorin发现自己裹住Bilbo，肉体与灵魂兼备，是那么简单。从Bilbo第一次用手指触摸Thorin的皮肤开始，他们针对结合一直存在分歧，经过无穷无尽的自我克制Thorin才能得以阻止自己随时随地与他建立连接。他们一直徘徊在结合的边缘，而现在他们终于结合在一起，如此简单。

他们分享沉重的呼吸，完全的连接给皮肤带来一阵阵刺痛。Thorin可以听到Bilbo心跳的节奏与他如出一辙，而Bilbo能够感觉到Thorin的不平静。无需多言，Thorin就明白这是哈比式的结合方式，两个灵魂温和地融合在一起，他们已经完成了最后一步。Thorin无法将他的意识包裹在一个不需要性来结合的种族外，但是他能够识别出Bilbo觉醒的味道，准确无误。

Thorin将全副心神投入亲吻中，全心全意，急于证明直到生命结束Bilbo毋庸置疑地完全属于他。他慢慢放缓节奏，发现Bilbo的腿缠绕在他的腰间，他的哈比人的双手紧紧抓着他的头发。（Thorin发现他的一支手臂穿过Bilbo的腋窝将他紧紧第按在自己身上，另一支环在他的背后。）他确信Bilbo不想停下来，于是调笑道，“你知道你的Drogo表哥会为此阉了我，是不是？”

Bilbo拉过Thorin，贴着他的嘴唇喃喃道，“那个，我的哨兵，是明天的问题。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者说没有H场面囧，但是有其他作者友情赞助的一篇类似于之后可能发生的H的文： The Wolf and the Fox，不满足的可以去看看~~


	20. 终章

在偶尔凌乱的亲吻中，Bilbo和Thorin蹒跚着走出石屋，向Thorin的卧室出发。他们找了条隐秘的道路穿过孤山，一路上躲进凹室、潜过拐角时偷几个亲吻。等到他们跌跌撞撞地进了Thorin的门，Bilbo已经摸清楚矮人的行动方式，他的手掌终于如愿以偿的接触到Thorin光裸后背。

Bilbo计划着扯掉那些用生命阻挠Bilbo道路的衬衫，但是一个矮人选择这个时机出现在Bilbo身边。“Bilbo舅舅！”Fili大喊，而Kili迅速填满Thorin空出来的怀抱。房间里充满他们各式各样的朋友、家庭成员，站在写着祝福Thorin和Bilbo“喜结连理”的横幅下面。面对他们了然的微笑Bilbo烧红了脸，徒劳地尝试将身上的衬衫拉回原本的位置。

Frerin没有取笑他，一把将哈比人卷进怀里，“你们已经在石屋待了好几天，我们觉得可能需要送水和食物，结果发现你们俩已经出来了。如果我们想到你们出来只是为了去我哥哥的床上……好吧，就算知道结果我们还是会来。但是或许我们会盖住女士的眼睛。”

Bilbo无视他的调笑，放松地抱住Frerin。Thoirn说Frerin完好地从战场回来时他确信无疑，但是相信和真正看到Frerin活生生地站在眼前，又是完全不同的两件事。其他人哄笑起来的时候，Frerin低声对他说，“谢谢你，Bilbo，谢谢你。”

作为回答，Bilbo说，“别傻了白痴矮人，我不会让你发生任何事。”而他心里的意思却是，“别傻了，你是我的家人。”Frerin非常清楚他内心的想法。

结合后Thorin没有因为Frerin碰触Bilbo而攻击他，足以说明他对弟弟有多么喜爱。但是Thorin还是把Frerin从Bilbo身上剥下来，站在两人中间，把一个外甥塞进Frerin的怀里。他的行为非常粗鲁，但是鉴于Thorin拉着Bilbo回卧室的计划刚刚再次被破坏，所有人都决定假装没看到。（但Frerin还是大声嘲笑他。）

从矮人到矮人，再从矮人到精灵，所有人上来拥抱Bilbo，送上他们的祝福，整个过程中Thorin一直跟在身后，防止接触时间过长。Kili挣脱Bilbo的怀抱重新缠住Thorin，而Fili抓住舅舅另一支空出来的手，在这样的情况下，Thorin的威胁很难达到预期的效果。

一路上，Bilbo注意到房间的装饰，显然他不瞎，但是直到投入Elrond温暖的怀抱他才注意到那些帽子。Fili和Kili头上戴着的三角帽是夏尔随处可见的哈比人小朋友最常戴的款式，所以他一开始没觉得有什么奇怪。但是，Elrond，Elrond是精灵领主，是中土世界最古老的精灵之一，他的头上戴着就连Bilbo也能识别出的便宜金属头冠。（头冠一边高一边低，上面还有一些凹痕，Bilbo觉得应该不是矮人的作品。）

Thorin看到Bilbo歪着头，靠过去小声说，“我们以孩子们第一次锻造的作品为荣耀。”考虑到房间里每个人都用扭曲的头饰做装饰，显然两个孩子用多产的方式发泄他们对两人的忧虑。头饰对于矮人来说相当于花冠之于哈比人，同样是为了表示祝贺。

Bilbo绝对没有嘲笑Elrond的头冠，当然也没有对Gandalf头上的三重冠发表意见，但是看到Drogo时，Bilbo没能忍住。

半路上Adalgrim戴着一顶平顶筒帽用力地拍了Bilbo的后背一把，然后立刻开始猛灌酒，那也就意味着Drogo独自一人正在房间的某个角落里。他被赠予一顶圆锥形尖顶女帽，几乎有制造他的矮人小朋友那些高，帽檐还装饰着彩带。除了他双臂抱胸、紧抿着嘴的样子，Drogo看起来就像故事书插画里的人物。看到他一贯优雅、时髦的表兄被帽檐上华丽的绸带挡住双眼，Bilbo不禁咯咯笑起来。“哦，好吧，尽管笑个够吧，Bilbo Baggins，但是我永远不会原谅你！”

“哦，得了，Drogo。”Bilbo试着哄劝他，伸胳膊搂住另一个哈比人的肩膀。

Drogo甩开他的手，拒绝被轻易打发掉。“我敢用我最好的马甲打赌，一旦Baggins祖母发现真相，她一定会让Gandalf立刻回去带她来依鲁伯，亲自对你大喊大叫。我简直无法想象她会怎样对待Thorin，胆敢在婚礼前与你建立连接。”

Frerin，亲爱的Frerin，他会用漫长的一辈子时间尝试感谢Bilbo把他从死亡边缘拉回来。Frerin把Drogo拉到身边，有力的臂膀很难被甩开，而Drogo僵住了，因为Frerin的碰触变成迷人的粉红色。“得了，Drogo，如果你不说，你的Baggins祖母不会知道Bilbo和Thorin在婚礼前就完成了结合。我非常肯定你会为此守口如瓶。”Frerin靠过去，粗大的手指沿着Drogo下巴的曲线描摹，哈比人变成熟透的覆盆子颜色。

Bilbo的脑子无法正常运作。不可能，中土世界任何地方绝对不会发生这样的事，事实绝对跟表面看起来的不一样。Bilbo不可能在石屋待了那么久，但是……Drogo低头看着自己的脚，尖耳朵因为害羞变成猩红色，但是却没有躲开。而且不仅如此，Bilbo能够感觉到他们之间和谐、愉悦的气氛，Frerin的驯服和Drogo沉默的Baggins式的敏感完全变了味道。

Bilbo呆愣地看着两人，想要知道Drogo怎么了，还有Frerin以为自己是谁，竟然胆敢玷污Bilbo的表兄。但是在他能够组织好语言之前，一把五彩纸屑撒在他的脸上。

Fili咯咯笑着跑向房间的另一边，藏在母亲的身后，后者因为鼓励自己的儿子阻止Bilbo提问而一脸愧疚。Kili挣脱Thorin的怀抱，立刻加入哥哥的彩屑大战，大人们分成两拨，一部分加入他们的大战，另一部分保护他们手里的酒。Bilbo花了半秒的时间注意到Drogo加入了后一组，而Frerin眼含痛苦看着他离开藏了起来。一大把仿佛冬雪降临的彩屑撒在Bilbo头上，适时地分散了他的注意力。他瞪了眼始作俑者的Dwalin，徒劳地尝试甩掉头大里的纸屑。

Dis允许男孩们——同时包括大的和小的——不受管制地玩耍了片刻，随后她跺跺脚，宣布是时候结束了。“好了，诸位，我们来这里是为了祝贺Bilbo和Thorin的喜事，不是为了搞乱Thorin的房间。”

“当然不，那是我们离开后Bilbo和Thorin的任务。”Frerin挂着得意的笑容，但是他眼中的消沉始终没有离去。Bilbo环视四周，觉得现在并不是合适的时机。晚些时候他会泡一壶茶，哄骗Frerin解释清楚自己和Thorin结合期间他发生了什么。（还包括……结合之前的时间。）

结果就是Dis对着她哥哥的脑袋打了一巴掌，怒视使其他矮人咽下了所有评论。沉默持续了片刻，Dis对他们点点头，然后挂起最甜美的公主微笑转向Thorin和Bilbo，“我们来是为了告诉你们，我们有多么为你们感到高兴，即使那些觉得你们可能做了某些出格情况的人也一样。”说到这里她瞥了眼Drogo，“不管你做出多么荒谬的决定才导致了现在的结果，”这一次的怒视是对着Thorin的，“我们为你和你们的结合感到由衷的欣喜。”如果是昨天Bilbo一定会举双手赞同她的看法，他可以感觉到结合在意识背后轻弹，既然结局完美，他很难为此生Thorin的气。

Frerin站在妹妹的身边，作为除了Thorin之外家里最年长的亲属。他举起酒杯，所有矮人、哈比人、精灵和巫师跟着响应，“为了Bilbo和Thorin，祝他们天长地久，幸福美满。尤其祝愿Bilbo在我哥哥的需索下还能保持笑容常在。”在预期的笑声中，所有人举起酒杯，不断送出自己的祝福。

温馨的气氛使得彩屑大战无法再继续下去，于是Dwalin和Balin开始劝诱Adalgrim拼酒，而Drogo在一旁怒视着三个人。Frerin无视Dis对他的暗示，向情绪不佳的哈比人走去，最后在Drogo身边落座。Fili和Kili没有喝酒，爬上Elrond儿子们的大腿，追问他们如何能在刚才的小混乱中幸免于难，还能打倒所有人。óin听到了孩子们的问题，一屁股坐在Elladan的身边，两个向导开始教导孩子们关于他们天赋的基本知识。Kaib拒绝跟精灵分享一个座位，但是óin威胁道，“如果Kaib叔叔学不会坐在一个沙发上，那么他最后必须面对自己睡沙发的后果。”这足够强迫他表现出应有的礼貌。Elladan，当然，从他出生开始就保持了良好的礼貌，所以没有威胁也一样如故。

Gandalf和Elrond一边抽烟一边欣赏着年轻人们活泼的互动。目睹大家如此平和愉快的景象，Thorin转向他的妹妹，问道，“父亲呢？”声音中难掩期待的语气。他知道得很清楚，但是他仍然无法不去期待。毕竟他的弟弟刚刚起死回生，还有所有矮人，所以很难不去幻想他的父亲也恢复了健康。

Dis的微笑变得更像个鬼脸，轻轻摇了摇头。Thorin允许自己用片刻的时间体味其中的痛苦，然后捏了捏Bilbo的手。他永远无法停止为他的父亲感到伤痛，但是他现在有了自己的家人，那些爱他的人，还有他灵魂的另一半。他们对他来说足以填补那些缺失，但是，此后的人生还是会有某些瞬间使他怅然若失。

“自从战斗开始我把他送到藏宝库以后，他就没有离开。”

“他跟祖父在一起？”

“是的。”Dis暗示Thorin她没有把他们丢在下面置之不理。“Dwalin把他最信任的警卫名单列了出来，他们在祖父唯一允许锁住的门外两两轮值，那也是出入房间的唯一必经之路。”

“轮换——”

“足够短到他们无法感觉到金子的吸引。Dwalin确保选了那些喜爱锻造次级金属的矮人，他们不会受到影响，而且也有意回避了跟我们血缘相近的矮人。”

Thorin挤出勉强的微笑，对现实世界的担忧无孔不入。“Dwalin就是其中之一。”

“那就是为什么他让Dori负责操作的原因所在。虽然Nori是个顽皮的家伙，但是他能摆平父亲和祖父，把他们留在藏宝库的深处，这样我们才得以清理一部分金子库存。”

“等到他们离开藏宝库的时候一定会注意到金子不见了。”

“金子像山一样堆在出入的道路上，Nori说我们可以让路两边的金山原封不动，然后挪走后面的部分，这样就不会引起他们的注意了。至少能换成更有价值的东西，好过把龙引过来。”

“Nori建议的？”Thorin挑起眉，得知一切尽在掌握之中当安心了不少。

“他能成为你弟弟的警卫长是有原因的，说实话，如果你给他们俩足够的发挥空间，我们早就不用为这些小问题苦恼了。”

Frerin端着他装得过满的酒杯对他的妹妹举杯示意，“现在就别大惊小怪的了，我们会在一周以内解决那些问题。特别是如果Thorin能承诺我不用再面对铁矿山的矮人的前提下。”

Dis飞快地拐了他的哥哥一肘，但是仍然无法阻止Thorin产生疑惑，“为什么你需要避开Dain？”两个人都没有回答他的问题，Thorin叹了口气。“Hagaa做了什么？”Thorin不是个愚蠢的矮人，所以看到Bilbo听到提起女矮人不高兴地撅起嘴时，他没有笑。

Elladan咧着嘴笑起来，从男孩们的谈话中抬起头。“不管她在计划什么，不会造成任何影响，毕竟你们已经结合了。”

“但愿矮人的逻辑有你想象那么简单。”Bilbo无法想象Hagaa每天虎视眈眈想要插进他和Thorin之间的世界有多么可怕，但是Frerin是家里最有战略眼光的人。

“你不是说……”Elladan没有说完，太可怕了，他甚至不想问完整个问题。

“我不知道他们会怎么想，但是我会让人盯着他们，时刻警惕任何可能的情况。”Bilbo的表情混杂着愤怒和恐惧，Frerin靠过去安抚道，“但是不管他们有什么打算，他们无法解开你们的连接。”

“但是他们可以给我们制造其他麻烦，不是么？”Bilbo的语气跟Thorin提起他父亲时如出一辙。

而像Bilbo做的那样，Thorin伸出手，捏了捏他的手。“那是明天需要考虑的问题，难道不是么。”

“现在就是明天了。”Bilbo反驳。

Thorin的手放在Bilbo的肩膀上，轻轻摇了摇，让他别担心。“那么我们把它先放在一边，等明天的明天再讨论。”

“但是——”

Thorin捧起Bilbo光滑的下巴，“我的父亲、祖父、金子、大臣、Hagaa都是明天的问题。今晚，Bilbo，今晚只有你和我。我们这些年一直分隔两地，难道现在还要浪费时间为我们无法改变的事大惊小怪嘛！不管他们有什么计划，我们明天再解决，你和我一起。”

Dis故意清了清喉咙，提醒这对爱情鸟房间里还有其他人，足以保护他们俩。Thorin伸长胳膊环住Bilbo的肩膀，把哈比人紧紧抱在胸前。安全处在大山深处的石屋里，可以自由地享受结合带来的愉悦，但是现实世界带来的烦恼使他们很难像之前那么放松自在。Bilbo希望结合能使一切变得截然不同，虽然他非常清楚，他们之外还有一个世界，有些事始终都要面对。但是被他的哨兵紧紧拥抱，被家人围绕，没有什么是无法解决的。

Bilbo脸上绽放出明媚的笑容，房间里所有人都感染了他的快乐。“我相信你是对的，Thorin。但是别期待我会再说一次，我怀疑那不会经常发生。”他们周围的人大笑取来，回到各自的话题中去，把对于外面世界的烦恼抛在脑后。

“我不是完全无用，你知道。”Thorin取笑道，他的呼吸骚动着Bilbo的耳朵。

“我注意到了，没错。”Bilbo对他露出情色的微笑，那是他从Adalgrim那儿学到的。

“我的意思是，我能够像给我提出建议一样给你提出有用的见解。毕竟，我是一个真正的国王。”

“然而现在，尊敬的国王，你在询问一个哈比人的意见。”

“啊，没错，人们陷入爱河的时候都要做些疯狂的举动。”

不管是已经结合还是同船共枕之后，Bilbo始终无法阻止红晕飞上他的脸庞。Thorin也无法抵抗靠过去亲吻他的哈比人柔软双唇的诱惑。“我们有的是时间，我的爱。”他低声说，“而且，时间是我们最需要的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一贯的完结唠叨：  
> 这篇文是去年很早以前看到的，正好符合todo list里哨兵AU的项目，结果一直到现在这篇真的是唯一一篇还算不错的哨兵AU，可能大舅和二伯真的不怎么具备这个属性，特别是二伯太居家，缺少先导的特征。所以这篇文对哨兵向导的二次设定使得两人完美地融入其中。作者是以动作场面生动著称的（其实就是我发现她写的画面感非常强囧，其他文也是这样），其他角色与主角的互动，以及情感描写也非常感人，没有厚此薄彼的感觉。即使前半部分二伯没有跟大舅见面令人心焦，但是三个哈比人活跃可爱的小故事生动有趣，领主大人的儿子也刻画的栩栩如生。  
> 之所以脱到最后才翻这篇，一方面是考虑前半部分叙事缓慢，怕其他人无法接受，入戏困难；另一方面是希望自己技艺成熟后能发挥出中文的优势，把画面感掌握好。无奈到了后半段一直在病痛中，每天最多只能坐在电脑前40分钟，所以断片的结果就是时而很在状态行云流水，一旦进入瓶颈好几天都翻不出一段。前后文文风不一致，或者语言不畅通十有八九，最后还是成了一件憾事。  
> 最后，还是希望读到这篇的故事的人能体会到作者设计的别具匠心，和敝人良苦之情。祝大家BOFA在电影院里哭的痛快，爱的彻底！  
> Will U Follow Me One Last Time！  
> 下台一鞠躬！


End file.
